Hello Again, to Nothing Like Before
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy gets two redheaded visitors to her apartment wanting her to come with them and help their Mom.
1. Chapter 1

Andy was in today, taking a day just to work at home this morning, she was just recovering from a cold she'd had last week, her door was knocked on, she heard it grow louder and insistent, pulling off her earbuds.

"Just a sec." She called out to the door.

She wasn't expecting anyone this early on a Thursday morning.

Unlocking her door, opening it to not ever expecting in a million years, blue eyes, brightening and glad to see her.

Taking in, actually two pairs of blue eyes inherited in perfect semblance from Andy's last boss.

Both Cassidy and Caroline were in _Spence_ school tops and velvet headbands and leggings, and adorable matching camel hair coats.

" _Hi,_ Cassidy, Caroline?" Andy was startled at why Miranda's daughters were this far downtown, and at her door, knowing that none of their lessons were, in this neighborhood at eight in the morning.

Andy recalled most of them she'd once arranged, knowing they had ballet lessons which were on Mondays with a former lead ballerina from the NY Ballet Company, and piano with Mrs. Fischman on Park and Lex on Wednesdays, along with conversational Mandarin with Mr. Yu on 58th but that was on Fridays.

The twins also were taking Macroeconomics and Microeconomics with a former professor of the London School of Economics along with Art History with a curator from the Sotheby's and the de Young.

Here Andy only once had Girl Scouts and soccer at their age to enjoy and experience.

These pair of brilliant Mini Miranda's were both very gifted in their cultured erudite pursuits.

"Your Mom's Andrea aren't you?"

Andy nodded, standing in her doorway. "Yeah?" Andy supposed in a way she was _her Andrea_. Like it or not she always would be, Miranda's.

"You have kind eyes." Cassidy whispered out.

Andy stared at both girls.

"You do." Cassidy proclaimed seriously. "Mom told us."

Miranda _thought of her eyes_?

Andy defined brows knotted at this, Miranda Priestly didn't even say her name until she earned it, but she thought her eyes were kind and told her daughters so, made Andy very confused by this.

"Where's your Mom, girls?" Andy glanced, half hoping and half dreading the white haired Editor to appear at her door.

"Not here." Caroline shrugged, giving Andy a full Priestly stare of did you really graduate college.

"She's not with us, Mom's at home." Cassidy gave a long look to her sis, "She's off today."

Andy's was relieved but her brows rose up, Miranda taking a day off from Runway that was a first.

"We came to see you."

Shaking her head, willing herself to wake up from this weird ass dream of Miranda's precious Bobbseys here to see her this morning. Since, she couldn't seem to do that, Andy just went with it.

"How did you both get here?"

"We hailed a cab." Caroline explained. Ducking under Andy's arm, stepping inside curiously. Into Andy's place.

Andy gave them a funny look. Miranda never let her daughters on or in public transport.

Ever.

Getting a hint that something was up.

Miranda's once exact words to her first husband that Andy couldn't avoid overhearing one time in her first week, at her desk, when Gregory, the twins' father tried to suggest during a upcoming weekend to have Cara just pop them in a cab to his office.

Recalling word for word, in a that silky 'take no prisoners alive' Mirandize vituperate waspish way, now looping in Andy's head, how the twins must always be transported by limo only, that Caroline Kennedy was chauffeured in a limo and nothing bad ever happened to her, she practically grew up in one.

Andy recalled that and Greg informing Miranda what one of the twin's wanted most for her birthday, an assistant to torture like Mom does.

Miranda emphatically denied it to Greg on the line.

That _she did not torture_ her assistants. Hanging up and telling Andy to go find that article on a War World II Parisian Couture Houses that she'd featured, ten years ago filed in the archives.

Andy had knelt, with ugly skirt bottom in the air, searching for it, all through her lunch break.

Thoughts of strangling the lady devil in Louboutins, no asphyxiation or maiming her, followed by a grin of thinking of spitting in Miranda's coffee had cheered her up and spurred her on with stomach growling searching for one issue in hundreds.

Many early days at Runway, Andy daydreamed of sprinkling arsenic over Miranda's eggs instead of chives.

"Do you have a job?"

Andy shook her head. "Yes. I'm working from home today. I work at The Mirror."

Caroline gave a skeptical look at Andy's place of employment.

"Mom's Runway is better." Saying this defiantly.

"How do you both even know where I live?" Andy demanded out. She'd only spoken to Cassidy and Caroline once every now and then on evenings delivering The Book for the few months she'd worked for Miranda.

It was only little things, both of Miranda's kids first only saw her as just the help.

She once complimented on liking their matching 'Pencil Me In' Wild at Heart Foundation sweatshirts and they looked at her like she had sprouted two heads and was a colossal extraterrestrial.

Andy was asked once, by one of them, she thought it might be Cassidy who had more freckles, had she ever read _Little Women and Anne of Green Gables_.

Andy had and she loved both, each were on her list of top favorite books when she was their age, this became a nightly ritual of theirs, just a few words to Andy nightly, both were as taciturn as there Mother was always to Andy.

Knowing that she definitely never told them where she lived.

Cassidy showed it, holding out Andy's HR file from her backpack. "We're doing a paper on the poor and impecuniousness of the city."

Andy let Cassidy follow Caroline inside, trying to not be too insulted for their reason in visiting her, they were doing a paper on the poor, so they immediately thought of and _chose her_.

Her minimum salary which was in her file must seem so destitute and right on the poverty line to these two small heiresses.

"Welcome to my life of penury and privation." Glancing around her home, in the usual rented shade of depressing.

Caroline was perusing Andy's shelves of books and her things, reading the many titles and picking up her things on the shelf, like the graduation gift Andy got from her sister Jill, setting it down, then holding up a small teddy bear with a Northwestern hoodie on with _judgey_ blue eyes just like _hers_ on it then flickering back to hers, Caroline informed. "Mom talks about you."

Her bear was one of a few supportive stuffed animals she had accumulated, Andy froze. "She does?"

"Loads."

This Thursday morning was really weird now, first to be told by a mini Priestly, that her eyes were kind and she talks about her. Wondering, what about her exactly does Miranda talk about?

Was it that Andy was a big disappointment to her?

"You have a tattoo." Cassidy exclaimed out. Probably scandalized at her being inked, just staring bulge eyed at Andy's arm displayed with it, scrawled in _her_ handwriting on her inner arm.

Tilting her vivid red head to the side and trying to read out the name on Andy's skin, her little pink mouth pursing so like Miranda's up to Andy.

"Do you smoke weed?"

" _No."_ Andy sputtered. Lying quickly. "I've never done drugs in my life."

"You have a tattoo though." Cassidy pointed this out as if Miranda probably warned her little girls that people with tattoos smoked weed all day.

Miranda would just love her piercing location.

Rubbing it, the name on her arm, self-consciously at the smaller Priestly's haughty look. "I got this for someone I love."

"Who?"

Cassidy read out _her_ name to herself, scrunching her cute nose at it.

"So you like girls?" Caroline asked this with a shrewd look on her face that was so much like Miranda's, except it was creepy on one so adorable. And who possessed freckles.

"Yeah. Not all girls." Andy had just come out. Stammering because Miranda's eyes on these two scary progeny of hers made her nervous.

"There's one girl, I really like, although she's not a girl. She's a lady, a little older, who I don't ever stand a chance with. We've never even played smile tennis."

Smile tennis, Andy was something she was rubbish at, she did it at a bar once, asked if she had trouble with her contacts by the bartender and also attempted smile tennis at check out to an attractive lady who dressed like Miranda in the grocery store who must have thought she was baked, she just kept grinning and didn't say a word just smiling at her and holding three kiwis and a box of Cheerios, snapping out of it with a question of cash or card.

Andy also tried it out on when she was handed her wrapped warm onion bagel so attentively by one pretty possibility at the bakery she frequented almost every morning.

She was yelled at for holding up the line.

Andy inevitably knew that no amount of her great smile was ever going to WD40 Miranda's _flirt valve_ to loosen up and notice her.

Nope no canoodling over crudités and Sauvougonie for her with Miranda.

Here she was stammering on to them about their Mom, which they weren't ever discovering, how Andy felt about Miranda was private and hers.

Hers to wallow in unrequitedly.

"Girls, why are you here?"

"Tell her, Cassi." Caroline urged. "Andrea, you always helping Mom right, you liked doing that for her, well she really needs you now."

Andy's brows came together at this news. Miranda needs her. For what?

"O-Okay. Sure, I worked for your Mom, and I always helped her with stuff." Andy wouldn't exactly say she liked doing everything for Miranda most days at Runway. She was paid to do them.

 _Yup, paid a minimum wage to fetch 25 different bags from Hermes, find a python for a shoot, carry six boxes of Xerox paper to the Ricoh copier, along with getting coffee on the hour, answering every single call that occurred, and filing ten years' worth of back issues in Miranda's private file room._

Caroline scrunched her face up at the word, _stuff._

Amazed at the trait, like mother like daughter.

"Hey, shouldn't you both be in school?" Glancing at her watch.

Not missing a very guilty look forming on both of their faces.

"I'm calling your Mom."

Andy glanced down at her phone, halfway through seven numbers, she knew shouldn't call. Stopping herself, Miranda would probably accuse her of kidnapping her kids.

"Don't, Andrea. Mom doesn't know we're here. She needs you. You have to come home with us. Now." Caroline ordered bossily.

Andy could see, that this little Priestly got her mother eyes along with her temper.

This mini Miranda was a little firecracker and had also eerily inherited Miranda's lip pursed, using it on Andy fully.

"She really needs you." Caroline shared, meeting Andy's eyes sincerely.

Andy swallowed at that, Miranda needs her.

Now?

What could Miranda Priestly possibly need from Andy at eight in the morning?

No. No. Not tears from _her_ eyes.

Tears were falling, bending down to her level. Andy could see Caroline or was it Cassidy here in front of her was getting very upset, she flung herself into her arms, Andy held her, lifting her up.

"Mom's not okay."

Stroking her flaming hair, as she hiccupped, Andy soothed, holding her, making shushing noises as she rubbed Cassidy's back.

"Has something happened to your Mom?"

"Yes." Her voice catching from sobbing.

Andy's face fell.

"Did Stephen do something to her?"

Willing, he better not have touched Miranda. Stilling at that possessive feeling coursing in her, Miranda wasn't even hers to think like that about.

If Stephen hurt her in anyway, Chinese castration was something that should be brought back for wank puffins like him.

" _No."_ Wiping at her own bright eyes of blue. Hugging Andy tight. "Mom's had the flu."

"Okay. Your Mom needs me. She's got the flu." Andy rubbed her back more and processed this. Deciding fine, she'll go and buy out Duane Reade or CVS of Strepsils, Vicks and Kleenex for Miranda.

And get a tub of chicken noodle soup.

Then they were even for Paris.

Maybe seeing Miranda again would figuratively fuck her back to life. She'd been undone without her, all Andy did was get up, go to work and commute home, with Miranda on her mind most days.

"I'll help her, if I can." Wiping at Cassidy's eye lids with her long fingers. "I promise. Let me get my coat and keys."

"So you're coming with us?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes bulging with true surprise at her words.

"She's been so sad without you. Andréa. She liked you." Cassidy still in her arms shared with her.

Saying her name in that a special Priestly way, Andy didn't quite shake off. _Right, sure_ , Miranda was just distraught and devastated without her around.

"Cassidy or are you Caroline? Andy questioned the redhead in her arms, which made her stop crying, through stopped tears. "I'm Cassidy."

"Why don't the both of you, just call me Andy."

Cassidy in her arms, grinned as she said it with a scrunch of her nose. "That's _a boy's_ name."

"Yeah. You know what your Mom refuses to call me, Andy also." Andy informed.

"She does?" Cassidy voiced incredulity.

"I'll call you, Andy." Cassidy promised this to her solemnly, still held by Andy along with Caroline agreeing too.

Andy grinned. "Good, do that, let me get my coat. Okay?"

Andy knew one thing was true, in how Miranda felt about her, that she was her biggest disappointment.

Why was she doing this again, rushing back into Miranda's life?

Knowing why, Andy sighed, because she cared about the icy white haired Editor and what happened to her and meeting both girl's expectant blue eyes on her. Relying on her to help their Mom.

Miranda wasn't even in the room and she bent her heart back to her.

With that thought, Andy grabbed her coat, pulling it on and took a cab with Cassidy and Caroline uptown, shoving a few crumpled up green bills to the driver through the glass partition.

Caroline got out her key and gave it to Andy, which she took and used.

Patricia greeted them with licks like they'd been gone for a week.

"This way."

Andy had never been upstairs to the third floor ever, it was beautifully decorated like belonging in one of those glossy interior magazine's that Andy browsed through at the dentist or once skimmed through at Doug's work, but it was actually lived in with a few things left out by the twins like socks, along with backpacks even a few of Miranda's things like Wolford pantyhose were scattered on a upholstered bench as she was led by the twins down the hall to their Mom's bedroom.

Entering Miranda's personal space of where she slept wasn't what Andy expected.

It was more normal and warmer than Andy ever imagined it to be.

Not that she went around imagining Miranda's bedroom but Andy always envisioned cold and sleek and a row of skulls of hemsbachs hanging.

It was also larger than her whole apartment. Andy now knew her place was like a KFC bucket in size.

Andy noticed how beautiful Miranda was, her snowy hair out on the pillows, her face was half pressed to a pillow, seeing she'd pushed the covers off, and was hugged in a cotton nightgown.

Stephen, her ex, soon-to-be-ex-husband, was a complete idiot. How could he have carelessly given up on waking up to this?

"Miranda." Cautious at saying her name to rouse her. Andy swallowed, she would sooner waken the Medusa.

Not stirring as Andy tried again, with a louder. " _Miranda?_ "

Expecting Miranda to turn and icily demand what in hell was she doing here.

To tell her outraged to leave. Threaten her with how she'd be working as a bathroom attendant for the NY Subway till she was fifty for being here in her bedroom.

Nothing. Seeing, she didn't move at being called by her. Andy hid her worry in front of both girls.

Cassidy came over and touched her foot. "Mom?" No response from her made her plead. "Andy, help her."

In two quick steps, Andy was over to Miranda in bed.

Up closer, she could see it, the sweat on porcelain skin, her dry lips, the shivers happening, timidly Andy's fingers connected to Miranda's skin.

She never touched Miranda's face before except for now, feeling her forehead under her palm, hot under her touch.

Miranda was burning hot.

She slid her arms under Miranda's back and her knees, pulling her up to her.

"Cassi get me a facecloth, make it really cold." Cassidy ran into her Mom's bathroom.

"Should we call Lace, Andy?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

Andy still held Miranda up who was hot and limp in her arms with her lips slack.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open a little, Andy looked into them, the blue-gray evidence of fatigue made Andy smooth back her white hair through her fingers.

Saying it softly with a surprised lilt. "Andy!"

Andy's lower lip trembled with delight at that uttered from her lips.

"You came back."

Andy's fingers laid briefly against her burning skin. "Yeah?"

"Good." Her aquiline nose only inches from hers.

Cassidy jogged back and shoved the washcloth to Andy, beginning to press it to Miranda's face, smoothing it along Miranda's searing skin.

"Who's Lace?"

"She's our godmother. She delivered us."

Lace was Dr. Lacey Sullivan Powers of Upper East 65th.

Lace came in ten minutes. All she said in greeting to meeting Andy, "So you're her _Andréa."_

She'd been Miranda's maid of honor at both her weddings, still called it a prehistoric ritual with the impossible promise of male fidelity forever.

Both Lace and Miranda were once roommates in college ages ago, sharing every mundane detail of their lives on the phone twice a week, she was there for Miranda's emergency C-section, delivering her two favorite redheads in the world, when Gregory had been delayed on a business trip in Houston.

Lace just stared at _her_ again, turning back in examining Miranda, she could honestly see why Miranda had talked constantly about her for months once, at first it was almost funny to Lace, how _this Andrea person_ really really bothered Miranda immensely, no bothered wasn't the right word to describe it, riled her, shook her world up, it was little things complained about, like her new assistant smiled way too much, she was only 22, she was ignorant of anything in fashion.

She dressed abhorrently.

Andrea standing here, had often really irritated her best friend more than Stephen drinking late at Neary's.

Later Lace noticed that Andrea was talked about less when she got back from Paris, it was now mainly conversations about that huge asshole of a spouse called Stephen and what he did to her, couriering divorce papers during Miranda busiest time at fashion week, Lace was there for her best friend, happy to listen, and to insult _him_ freely.

Miranda did agree with Lace, that he wasn't in anyway a knight in shining armor, just a prick in tinfoil.

Trying not to glance again at this twenty something year old with big brown eyes completely enrapt on her best friend, who was prone here in bed.

"Miranda will need this, every four hours. _You are_ staying with her, right?"

Andy nodded her reply of yes she was staying.

This time she was. Andy was resolute, she wasn't walking away. Not now. She couldn't leave Miranda struck down, sick like this.

Lace could see she was so worried, she'd countlessly assured Miranda's _Andrea,_ that all Miranda needed most was to rest, with working long hours at Runway and with Stephen dragging out the divorce, just to be the tantrum throwing man child toddler he was.

"I promise you, she'll be fine. Let's let her sleep. Do you like coffee or tea?"

Lace didn't mean for Andy to make it, for her.

Noticing Caroline the shyer of the two, pointed out where things were helpfully.

Locating the sugar and teabags and coffee, Andy found the mugs with Car's instructions.

Lacey sipped her tea, the corners of her mouth twitching at how good Andrea was with them.

If only Miranda was witnessing this, Andrea Sachs definitely did not hate her or her children. No, not at all.

She was amazing with them.

Biting her lip at how Cassidy was interacting very much like Miranda with Andy.

She was making hot chocolates for both girls, Andy had set out two mugs that reflected each of the twin's personalities, Cassidy's mug was prettier with butterflies and Caroline's had horses on hers.

"Andy," Cassidy called her. "Andy. Marshmallows." Indicating her mug. Lace almost snorted at her tone, a mini replica of her Mom.

Andy opened a cabinet, she was pointed to, to fetch her the bag of mini marshmallows.

Andy bowed at the waist to her. "You're always forever fetcher. Miss Priestly."

Cassidy just giggled at that.

Lace pressed her lips to the rim of her mug, looking over at Andrea drying dishes that were left in the sink, which Miranda would have been so embarrassed about if she was out of her flu-coma, concluding that this, Andrea of hers, her ex,-ex assistant was really quite lovely.

Why on earth did she walk away in Paris?

Fled Paris, was Miranda's exact words.

Why was she even here for Miranda now? Lacey mulled this over in head, sipping her orange pekoe.

Lacey knew how Miranda thought that her last assistant hated her.

That really bothered Miranda, a lot, Lacey could tell that it did, once asking her if she thought she was horrible to work for.

Lacey only reply, "I've lived with you Miranda. I think you're a difficult and at times often impossible but you're a fair boss."

This Andrea drying a plate was different from all the rest. Not like any of the others before her.

When Lacey got a late night call, woken up by the difference in time zones, Miranda was upset, it was a mad teary rant about Andrea just left, just like that.

Lacey pointed out groggily into the receiver on New York time, why was she talking about her ex-assistant leaving her and not about _him._

Miranda had gone very quiet on her end. Finally said so softly, Lacey thought she misheard it. "I don't know why, Lace."

Andrea being here now for Miranda, was interesting and truly unexpected. She seemed like a nice person to Lacey's observant eyes.

Genuine. Miranda's last assistant wasn't at all what she expected. Nothing at all like Emily.

Also having a gorgeous smile and being really good at washing up helped, that and she looked pretty, smelled nice and did in all likelihood not fart in bed, like Stephen did.

Her beeper went off.

"I'll be off, Andrea where do you live?" Lace enquired this. Betting that the brunette resided with roommates in the West or East Village.

"On Broome. Dr. Powers, I'd love if you just call me, Andy."

Lacey nodded. "Very well. You'll now have to call me, Lace then. Andy."

Lacey smirked, Miranda must've just loved being told to call her by a guy's moniker.

Lacey had a hunch it would never ensue out from Miranda's Chanel glossed lips ever.

"So, how did you know Miranda was sick?"

Andy explained, as both girls blew on their hot chocolates sitting at the kitchen bench, looking guilty in mid gulps with frothy s'mores faces knowing from Lacey they'd get a big talk about how anything could've happened to them.

But it didn't they were with Andy now.

Andy explained how her morning in was interrupted by this pair of cocoa drinkers pounding on her apartment door.

Lacey digested this. Miranda would have a complete fit no early heart attack that her precious girls went downtown on their own to find Andy for her.

It was good thing she was asleep.

"Andy. Give me your keys and address and I'll pick up some of your things for you, since you're staying the weekend here. Right?"

Andy would have to call and lie to her boss, she could take a few vacation or sick days.

"I guess I will be."

Lacey's look given challenged Andy, it conveyed was she going to stay or run away again. "Or do I have to call Emily instead?"

Andy was definitely staying here at the townhouse with the twins until Miranda was okay again.

"No. I'm staying here Lace, I want to be here for Miranda."

Lace measured Andy's words with warmth, seeing that she did mean them. "Good."

Andy gave Lace, her keys and typed into her held out IPhone, her address. Lace told her she was on call always for any emergencies, giving Andy her number and she would come back late tonight with her bag.

Andy asked if she'd grab her laptop too.

Lacey walked to the door, pulling on her vintage Geoffrey Beene camel hair coat, turning back to Andy.

"Take care of our Miranda, Andy. She deserves it."

Silently agreeing with Lace. Yes, she did deserve to be taken care of. Really hoping Miranda didn't channel her usual subzero bitch when she learned who would be doing just that for her.

Walking Lace out, closing it, right, Andy was now staying at Miranda's indefinitely.

Now, she had to call her new boss and lie about a family emergency.

* * *

Lacey being one of their emergency contacts and Greg being away in LA on business, called the twin's school to tell them Cassidy and Caroline were taking this Friday and next week off.

Emily had been called by Lacey to explain that Miranda was sick and in her medical opinion, was off till next week and that someone not from a nanny agency was looking after the twins.

Cassidy and Caroline learned three things about Mom's Andy.

She couldn't cook.

She lost at board games too easily to them.

She wore very little in the morning, just skimpy panties with a grey faded holey, cut off t-shirt that advertised Northwestern and exposed most of her toned abdomen getting them cereal and juice.

Mom would have fainted, she wore a toboggan walking Patricia.

And even greeted the neighbors.

Miranda's eyelids felt like they'd been pulled shut and superglued, plus a hedgehog or a porcupine must have climbed into her throat and died in it or taken up residency, it was so sore, with effort, she managed to somehow open her eyes, scrubbing at her eyes and that's when things started to become weird.

Seeing a sweatshirt that was faded gray strewn on her chair she'd bought antique shopping in the Berkshires, Massachusetts. She hardly wore it.

Refocusing her vision, she saw she was at home in her large bed.

"Bobbseys," Miranda croaked –raspy, her throat was so dry like she swallowed sand in handfuls, she shifted in her bed, aching everywhere, as she wore nothing except a slightly damp, clinging nightgown, feeling yucky, she pulled the comforter around herself as her bedroom door opened.

Andrea just stood in her bedroom.

"Miranda!" Greeting her warmly.

Miranda groaned, and rolled back into bed. She was obviously dreaming this.

With her last assistant here. Andrea being her usual perky caring self.

The strange dream didn't stop, Miranda's muggy flu filled brain came up with the most extraordinary of things to imagine Andrea who hated her, doing.

Dream imagine Andrea spoke softly to her, reassuring her that everything would be fine, that Cassidy and Caroline were good and with her and that she was taking them to ballet classes.

Which made no sense to her, because her Bobbseys had ballet on Monday's, and this was Thursday.

Dream Andrea was not very good at following calendars.

Patricia growled when dream Andy got closer to Miranda lying back in bed.

"Patti, knock it off. I'm helping her. Not hurting her, girl." The Saint Bernard stopped growling, sniffing at Andy, and settling back near her owner, placing her big head on Miranda's feet.

Andrea being Andrea forced her to sit up –even in her dreams, Andrea annoyed her. Miranda wrinkled her mouth and said this seriously and viciously to her, and if she really wanted to make her incandescent with happiness she should offer her, chocolate on tap and a massage, Andrea just started to stroke her white waves with her fingers, which felt so nice, then gave her something to drink that tasted amazing.

It was not chocolate on tap though.

Soothing her throat immediately, she moaned out which made dream Andrea blush.

"How are you feeling?" Dream Andrea was the same, always asking her questions.

"Oh, terrific. I can't breathe and I feel disgusting Andrea. You? Just _stop_ talking." Miranda snapped out.

Shaking her head, a sick Miranda was ten times worse than healthy Miranda.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes. You can. Get into bed with me, Andrea."

Andy froze at what Miranda said.

Dream Andrea was so cute blushing at her.

As this was only just a dream, Miranda wasn't ashamed to nuzzle and press a small kiss to Andy's cheek but missing it, Miranda smiled and leant herself more into the rigid frame that was perched half in her bed by one knee on the mattress, at first this imagined Andrea stiffened in holding her to her and then began to relax in just holding her close to her, embracing her until Miranda's vision blacked out.

Miranda had given her a beautiful smile. Wow, her whole face changed when she wasn't being herself, and Andy felt her stomach flip a little.

It was not caffeine on an empty stomach, she rationalized as she stood at Miranda's door, just watching her bundled under covers, star-fishing the bed.

Months ago, she wouldn't have been sure, where it came from, this urge, she couldn't quite decide what she felt about this, but it was strong. Potent. Fuck, Nate was right.

Miranda under the influence of cough medicine had kissed her cheek, actually it was more the curve of her ear.

Touching it with her hand, trying to keep that feeling of Miranda's lips on her. Just longer.

Pondering this, brown eyes were truly shocked she even let her hold her.

Her?

Andy liked, no she adored holding her.

She stepped downstairs and took two tutu wearing redheads to ballet and came back for two hours just to watch over Miranda and work on a few stories she really had to get to work on her laptop.

Glancing a few times up and over at Miranda sleeping soundly in between Sheex sheets like a hibernating bear –uh dragon in hebetude.

Spellchecking and sending her work on to The Mirror, taking a break, stretching her legs out, she'd already taken off her shoes, wiggling her socks, searching through Instagram for a little while and then checking her emails to find nothing was in need of her attention today. Andy shut down her laptop.

Looking around Miranda's bedroom, she shouldn't, she really shouldn't.

"No." She told herself out loud crossly.

Miranda was sleeping though, she'd never know that she even did this.

So yes, Andy began snooping in Miranda's room. It was wrong and crossing a line of trespassing but Patricia's bloodshot doggie eyes urged her to do it.

Her walk-in closet was just what Andy expected.

It was designer heaven, and really organized. No big surprise.

Jill, Andy sister wouldn't believe her how it was all arranged by color and outfit to heels, shelves of Manolos and Louboutins and Choo's.

About to lift open a box labelled 'insurance' but Patricia had got down and pushed her head into her knee to be patted.

She discovered Miranda had a ring and bracelet holders shaped like a swirly modern thingy from the MOMA, she read a lot and was almost as much a bookaholic as Andy was, not that Andy thought she was dumb being in fashion, Miranda's intelligence fascinated her and Andy thought it was another thing of so many that made Miranda sexy to her.

Sniffing her perfume bottle, spritzing some on her wrist.

Inhaling it.

Andy decided with her jaw dropping that Miranda spent way too much on hand and face moisturizing creams comparing it to her entire monthly grocery expenses on one jar that smelled nice though, rosy and placing it back down in the drawer, stopping on a photo album in her nightstand, she slid it open with her pointer finger, turning back to see Miranda snoring.

Not monstrous like Nate's, but adorable little snores elicited.

Patricia just watched her. Judgey canine eyes still on her.

Flipping through a few of her with her girls on vacation, Andy saw how Miranda even looked like she was having fun, stunned that Miranda could do that, and she actually smiled in most, a real smile, not the fake as fuck one Andy saw so often bestowed, crinkling her eyes on the usual holiday ones and stopping on one of her, holding one of her babies, breast feeding, Andy lowered her eyes respectfully, she was not ogling Miranda's breasts like that, they were off limits, scolding herself.

Andy did have boob boundaries, she drew a big bust- line in the sand, not to ever look lustily upon ones that were her relatives, like her cousin Brid's or Lily's, or any boobs that go way back to grade or high school and definitely college, none of her teachers, all NYPD or 911 EMT ones were off limits to enjoy, those were service boobs putting them on the line to protect and serve, and her neighbor Mrs. Isbeckis in 10A, and also Emily's were breasts not be ogled, although despite this staunch borderline boob charter, Miranda's pair were quite lovely to admire here and once daily in that low cut white blouse of hers at work.

Getting a grip, Andy exhaled out, flicking away to the next page over, she made a putrid face at one of Stephen with his arms around her, flipping the next page, she stopped suddenly on it, these images made her smile huge.

There it was printed proof, that Miranda wasn't incubated and hatched like a stylish snake she was believed to be, running her fingers over a few small photos of a younger Miranda had been once.

And now getting a chance to see her as a teenager. Her eyes peeled back to it, a thumb on a prom photo.

That was one hot perm. Andy snorted through her nose.

In the next pic, Miranda was wearing Donna Karan like a power suit with auburn hair swept back at Le Chic magazine.

Swallowing at her looking right at the camera with that stare.

Andy glimpsed another of her fiery locks lady smiling with the twins at some glitzy event, holding her hand and in another and she was certain in Miranda's wedding photo it was forced standing with her new husband with her in-laws.

Closing it and returning it to the nightstand. Looking at her watch, it was time to pick up Cassidy and Caroline.

Miranda dreamt weirdly again of Andrea, who went through her things, groggily aware of her using her perfume and perusing rudely through her photos, now squeezing her eyes tightly shut, why was she even dreaming of Andrea lately.

Vandalizing her photo album made no sense to her.

Andrea was gone, she'd left her and now she was off writing about piddly things like the Mayor's office taking selfies and social inequality as Patricia got up to her and became her doggie hot water bottle.

Pushing her face more into a pillow, she had to get Andrea off her mind and out of her dreams. Dream Andrea was not welcome in her rest.

Later waking up and not seeing her again, Miranda relaxed, good no more dream Andrea around anymore.

Miranda also kept strangely dreaming, like last night that Andy was brushing her teeth and talking about her absolute boring job to her and sleeping in her Provençal chair across from her bed.

She also wore such skimpy panties in Miranda's mind.

For some reason.

* * *

Bringing Cassi and Car back from ballet as they showed off what they'd learned, Lacey stopped by with a casserole.

Andy slipped off her own coat and hung it beside all of Miranda's designer coats as Caroline twirled en pointe.

She cricked her neck, yawning. Trying to sleep but sleeping wasn't to be hers last night with Miranda near.

"Andy just sleep in the guest room tonight, please." Knowing sleeping in a chair was not a great night's sleep for anybody, Lacey thought it was incredibly sweet but not necessary.

"Andy likes being in Mom's bed." Cassidy grinned at saying this.

Andy's fair complexion flushed sanguine. "Bed-bedroom, Cassi, I'm not in your Mom's bed…I'm in her chair, she's in a bed. Her bed. I'm just near her bed. To be there."

Feeling herself flushing at saying any of that.

Lacey had not, not noticed, where Andy was sleeping these last few nights, she tried again saying that Miranda allowed guests, even former employees like her, to stay in one of her guest rooms but Andy just refused.

"Andrea it's the flu, Miranda's not dying or anything, you don't have to be so …

Trailing off, her eyes blinked, Lacey got it. How could Miranda not see this? Andrea liked Miranda.

Andy turned and just took her coat for her and hung it up, she began sorting through Miranda's mail, stopping on one envelope, she held out a note from him.

It was folded, reading it with Lace.

 _Miranda I want to work on being more married again and more of a husband I should've been to you._

 _Just call me._

 _Stephen_

Lace almost swore, but Andy caught her eyes with Cassi and Car right here. "Stephen's such a clot pole." She took Shakespeare once along with pre-med.

A clot pole, yup Andy attested that he was, wholly agreeing with Lacey, Andy's frown at reading Stephen wanting her back which morphed into a quick ready smile for the twins.

Walking into the kitchen as if she always lived here.

"She won't take him back, Andy." Lace shared. Still staring at Andy with a funny look.

Was there something on her face? Rubbing it, Lacey was acting weird. It was something between her teeth wasn't it?

She shouldn't have snuck a bite of the black pepper cheese doughnut she grabbed enroute to ballet classes.

Taking the crock pot, Andy set it down on the counter. It was a clear message to her, no pizza again.

"So, heat at 350 for how long, Lace?" It looked really good. Lacey just stared at her more intensely.

"Uh, Lace?" Andy tried.

"Are you in love with Miranda?"

Andy's face said it, despite shaking her head at Lacey, the twins had stopped spinning and heard what Lace asked.

"You love Mom?" Cassidy exclaimed out, her mouth hung open at this news.

Andy clutched the marble counter, ducking her head down. Was she that obvious? She must be with Nate once goading her about it.

Through her fingers over her lids. Letting it slip out of her mouth shyly. "Yes. I'm am in love with her. Just don't tell her, please?"

Caroline gave a grave look at Andy. "If you love Mom, why did you run away from her in Paris?" Folding her arms on her hips.

"I…I couldn't stay. Please Lacey. Just don't tell her okay. Ever."

Lacey's face scrunched with concern at Andy's plead of not telling her best friend how she felt about her.

"Please I don't want her to know, she'd be awful to me."

No she wouldn't, Lacey almost shared out. Seeing how she was barely easing Andy's fears. "I _won't_ tell her. I promise Andy. Why _did you leave_ her in Paris?"

Pushing her fingers through her dark hair, "Someone said taking her calls, was the only relationship I wanted to be in and it took me that night before I left her in Paris to realize that he was right."

"That I did want that relationship."

His words were like it hit right between her eyes. Andy had denied it as Nate packed after saying it to her.

Folding his chinos and insisting Andy wanted to fuck a miserable old bitch.

Andy threw a Converse at him for saying that as he left with words of he was sleeping over at Doug's tonight and leaving for Boston and to have a great flight with Miranda.

Or a fuck, as he hauled his duffle onto his shoulder and left her for good.

"And something else helped me later that night, see that I was completely irrevocably in love with my boss and I honestly don't know how or when it even happened except it did somehow, and I didn't know how I'd be able to just be _only_ her assistant so I had leave her."

"What was the something else?" Lacey had to ask.

Andy's look on her face told her.

Quickly explaining out. "It didn't mean anything with him. I sort said her name during..." Rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously.

Wow.

Lacey recalled suddenly how Miranda was pretty out of sorts just two weeks after Paris when some golden haired narcissist in a scarf who belonged in a toothpaste ad or in GQ, at an event was bragging about having an amazing one night stand with one of her assistants.

Miranda heard him, her back stiffened and face pinched, and she demanded to know their name.

If it was Emily she was fired.

Perhaps Thompson had a thing for neurotic redheads in a leg cast from Roehampton? Blond sick sex pervert.

Christian just smirked at the Editor, and gave the name of which assistant he fornicated all night with, over a glass of Luxor champagne he held, studying Miranda with a perfect bleached smile.

Lacey beside her, heard Miranda call him a liar. Andrea the Andrea she knew wouldn't do something like that. Not with him.

Christian insisted it was true, as she strided away, he said smirking at her flouncing away in Manolos. "Jealous, Miranda?"

Miranda made one call as Lacey followed her leaving the event and heard Miranda simply have him removed and fired from the magazine he'd been bragging he was working for.

Lacey had never seen Miranda act like that, not ever over an assistant getting her rocks off with some blond Malibu Ken doll.

Even the time she caught Gregory cheating on her was different to this.

Lacey would never forget that birthday party for Gregory. That was the pure venomous Miranda she knew and adored.

She still cracked up about it.

Caroline knew something was being withheld from her and Cassi. She had inherited that trait from Mom. "What didn't mean anything Andy?" Caroline wanted to know. It was a tilt of her head like Miranda's.

"Christian. He sort of showed me how I felt about your Mom."

"Is he you're therapist, so, you don't end up floating in the Hudson with garbage?"" Caroline asked her.

" _No."_

The twins were not just turned eleven they were inside, thirty, and true neurotic New Yorkers.

Andy vowed she was blocking C-Span and making them eat whip cream out of a can and hoping they didn't have a broker yet.

"Christian's just a guy I spent one night with."

Caroline engaged a look with her sister. "Is Christian your boyfriend?"

"No. Nate was."

Two pairs of blue eyes and one mossy hazel held hers sternly.

"I'm not like that. Nate's not with me anymore. He's in Boston." Explaining herself to them.

"You are single now Andy?" Caroline demanded.

"Yes."

"Good. Mom doesn't like cheaters at all."

"Christian didn't mean a thing to me."

Sleeping with Christian had opened her eyes to who she wanted most. That night with him had been one stupid mistake.

Yes. It was simply throwing off clothes and fucking and yet also became her lesbian awakening.

" _OK tiger,' Christian led the way back to his hotel_

 _The room was standard hotel issue, but that didn't matter. Andy and Christian weren't interested in the interior surroundings or filling out the room service breakfast door card._

 _Christian was almost too perfect, in a creepy Billy Zane/Polo ad way but blonder and Andy thought his tan must come from a bottle, but it wasn't._

 _No tan lines were exposed as he peeled off his shirt without any help from Andy and stepped out of his slacks, sitting down on the double bed, clad only in boxers. Patting the bed with flirty eyes on her._

 _Andy undressed, teasing him as she unclasped her bra and stripped away her panties slowly down, watched by Christian's blue eyes admiring her long leanness._

 _Leaning over him, a little tipsy._

" _So, Andy Sachs from Ohio are you a nice, Miranda girl."_

 _Andy joined him on the bed. Why did have to say her name? "Who ever said I was a nice Miranda girl. Christian."_

" _Okay, not nice naughty Miranda girl. I think I need some being bad recompense for Harry Pott-" Christian was cut off as Andy initiated a hard kiss, taking her lips to his and grinding to him._

 _Pulling back from Andy. "Fuck, Miranda…"_

 _He'd said_ her _name with fuck, which made Andy go very still in bed as he smiled toothily and lingered inches from her lips and put his finger to his lips, then waved it from side to side cautioning her._

" _Lie back and close your eyes. Imagine your most powerful desire, your most forbidden thought. Andy."_

 _It was like Andy did ten shots tonight, hazy from alcohol but she'd only had really expensive red wine in Paris and only drank just two bottles of it._

 _Obediently she closed her eyes and lay back, heart pounding and Andy could smell his cologne mixing with the heavier sexual scent of his body. Caressing her all over, pressing his mouth to her skin._

 _This was nothing like being with Nate._

 _She gave in and let herself imagine his fingers become in her mind, tapered ivory fingers on her and then lips not shaped like Christian's loving her._

 _Not evoking Nate's kisses either as she moaned._

 _The wet of her pubis he stroked, ripping open a condom._

 _Andy's mouth parted, needing to feel Miranda inside of her, fill her forbidden completely, until the explosion of light and heat and the sensation of pumping was all that filled her ears, wanting to shout out in the midst of the climax, with the only word that came into Andy's head was 'Miranda'._

 _She awoke, to the wrong blue eyes, not sated but disgusted with herself. Andy knew leaving Christian in a rush, she never wanted to see him again._

 _Then she seen the cover mock up._

 _She was not his 'baby'._

 _She had to get out of this room and get back to Miranda, and protect her._

 _Knowing Miranda would be devastated if she was removed from Runway like this._

 _As she pulled on her heels and half-dressed getting in the elevator and sprinted out to save Miranda._

 _One night in Christian Thompson's bed made her know she was a dormant lesbian and that was the last penis she'd ever see, and it finally explained liking Indigo Girls in college and giving Jill back, Ball Gown Barbie one birthday and now Andy was no longer blind to being oh completely in love with her boss._

 _The doors opened to snooty couple getting on as Andy snorted at her next thought of Miranda._

 _Dear Miss Manners, Andy thought. During sex with a one night stand, I discovered I am in lust and maybe a little in love with my conceited impossible female boss._

 _What does etiquette dictate I do at this point? Signed, Hungover, half-dressed Andy in Parisian elevator with no panties on because I left them in Christian's room._

 _Now, I have to go save my object of lust's career with no panties on._

 _Dialing her phone number, trying Miranda's room, she was not picking up._

 _Cursing Miranda to herself, her white haired lady made her crazy._

 _Deciding against a voice mail, afraid she'd blurt out about how she was in love with her. That'd be weird with Miranda only being newly separated by hours._

 _Knowing she'd make an idiot out of herself if she left a message revealing her feelings?_

 _And it was always there, right in front of Andy, when she looked at Stephen one night with Miranda, not able to stop herself from staring at them, feeling paralyzed, seeing him looking into her eyes wishing his hands were hers, on her._

 _It wasn't even sexual, he just placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the car leaving a function with Andy standing on the curb._

 _Then Miranda being Miranda made her want to leave._

 _She had to leave the car and her job._

 _Miranda wasn't a nice person to fall for, doing that to Nigel with no visible remorse conveyed, was one reason among a million, like wearing chinchilla, not eager to further feed her monstrous ego – it's already morbidly obese with the whole inane no freesia in her vicinity ever wasn't someone she wanted to be saddled with._

"I just got her coffee, and ran errands. That's all she saw in me." Mumbling to herself. "Disposable."

Lacey got it. Andy was afraid of Miranda rejecting her.

"Miranda only knows me as the person who fetches."

Miranda wasn't like that. She'd be…Lacey knew Miranda would be kind about this. Her oldest friend would be careful with her last assistant's heart.

Brown eyes lifted to the three of them. "I should've stayed with her, but then I'd just be another Miranda girl. Nothing more. Another Emily to her. I know it's not ever going to be reciprocated. She doesn't even like me." Andy mused, looking morose.

"Tell her."

Lacey blinked over at Caroline's command. Andy shook her head at the little redhead.

"I can't just tell her how I feel about her." Andy could only imagine the reaction and response back.

"Why not?"

Andy sighed out, because you're a coward Andy, ostrich style with Miranda near. Always.

Caroline's mouth firmed stubbornly. "But you love Mom."

Lacey bent to her level. "Car, Andrea wants us not to tell your Mom, about her feelings, understood, she's trusting you to not say anything. Will you do that for her?"

Caroline looked back at Andy who was despondent. "Fine. I'm not saying a word. I won't. But Mom deserves to know, that's what _I think_."

Cassidy moved over to Andy to hug her waist warmly for all she was worth. Turning to her twin sternly. "Car its Andy's feelings, she wants you to not say anything. So don't. You promised sis."

"You're lips are sealed. Ok?"

Usually Caroline's lips remained sealed for exactly five minutes.

Cassidy's blue eyes willed her sister not to be a big mouth and blurt it out to Mom as soon as Mom was well. Knowing she would, in all probability, Car was the worst with secrets.

Like Mom with names and driving with maps to their cabin.

Car huffed. "Fine, I swear, Mom won't know Andy loves her." She'd never lied to Mom ever. This was a big one to keep.

"I think your being dumb Andy." Car shared.

Andy could deal with dumb not heart shredded.

Lacey gave Andy a hug. "Now I know why you stayed and slept on that chair every night." Rubbing her arms in comfort.

Wiping her lids, sheepishly, Andy smile was watery to Lacey who tried again to say something to assure her, that Miranda wouldn't hurt her, but Andy changed the subject and saw her out and came back to the twins.

It was too early for dinner, Andy offered instead. "Cassy, Car do you want some of these blue healthy snacks or rainbow seed crisps?"

Andy eyed it dubiously.

"Can we make cookies?" Andy looked one from one twin to the other, assaulted by those eyes. Powerfully used on her.

This was unfair. Completely unfair. Unwarranted in cuteness and shouldn't be set upon an unsuspecting woman like Andy here.

Pretty blue eyes they'd each stolen from their Mom stayed fixed on her. Hopeful. Expectant on her dark irises.

Andy's croaked a weak defeated. "Sure. We can make cookies." In Miranda's pristine kitchen that she'd probably never used a day in her life.

"We just need to go shopping for ingredients first." Andy suggested this.

"No we don't." Caroline shook her head and tugged at Andy's arm, showing her the full pantry off the kitchen.

It was like stepping into Dean and DeLuca minus Nate beside her.

Andy picked up a few choices of dark, milk or semi-sweet, Hershey's or Ghirardelli chocolate chips.

Both eager little Priestly demons still in tutus went to change for baking with Andy.

Andy took her phone out and called the only person who could help her. "Please send me a dummy's guide to making chocolate chip cookies. Fast."

On the other side of the line, Jill Sachs was silent for so long, she wondered if Jill had hung up. "Jill?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my little sister?" Jill sounded half serious with her southern drawl.

Andy leaned against the marble island, she was out of her depth here.

Knowing Jill she couldn't get away with not giving an explanation.

"It's for a sick friend's kids. I'm looking after them while she gets better." There. That was vague. Jill would never know it was anything to do with Miranda.

"Wait, two…two kids. No. No. _No. Andy_ tell me you're not helping _her_?"

"Jill, I have to. Do you have Mom's recipe or not?" Jill didn't say anything, frustrating Andy.

"Just forget it, I'll just get one on Yummly."

"Andy, why are you doing this to yourself?" Jill huffed out like Andy helping Miranda was equivalent to King Sisyphus's boulder pushing punishment.

"She's married. She has a husband chained up somewhere, get him to help her."

"No Jill. She's not with him. Or his anymore. Miranda's almost divorced. She also needed me."

"Doesn't she pay somebody enough for that?"

"Jill." Andy warned.

"Andy you don't work for her anymore!"

"I know. Jill, her daughters came and got me. Miranda's been really sick."

"Good." Jill said delighted and bubbly. "The exorcism not go so well."

" _Jill_." Gritting her teeth at her big sister.

"I don't know how not to care about her." Andy's brows knotted, she was not up for Miranda being criticized by anybody even by Jill.

"Jill help me do this?"

"Fine. So, I guess you letting Miranda need you, has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you can't say no to her, and mostly because you want to kiss her." Jill sang this out as Andy gritted her teeth.

Dammit. How did Jill do it?

She knew also.

First Nate knew. Now Jill did. So did Lace and the twins, why not take out ads out on top of the city's cabs or Times Square billboard.

Groaning out as Jill drawled on the line, an off key mushy love song in her ear.

Sobering as Andy reminded her about her prom crush, Mr. Weaver.

"Well, its past time I give you Mom's family recipe. I'll send it on to you in a sec. Dad's going to flip when he hears your back with her."

'Thanks. Jill. Don't tell Dad."

"I won't. I'm coming to see you in June."

After promising Jill, that she was not going to buzz her hair all off or fondle Japanese eggplant or root vegetables in Whole Foods or wear only Birkenstocks and bow ties, Andy hung up ready to make cookies.

Scanning the Sachs family recipe, Andy set about making the best cookies ever with both twins' help.

Was it hours – or days she'd last woken up, Lace's relieved face greeted her.

"Miranda. Welcome back. You look awake and so much better." Lace was always honest to her.

"Mom!" Cassidy greeted her happily.

Andy was out walking Patricia with Caroline around the block.

Miranda smiled at her best friend since first moving to New York, Lacey was here, grateful she was with the girls. Had she called her to come over, Miranda couldn't recall doing that. Handed a glass of water by Lacey, she took it.

"Thanks. Lace, I don't recall calling you to come over?" Miranda sipped primly.

"You didn't call me." Lacey's eyes held hers.

"Mom you were _so sick_. We went to get Andy for you."

Her brain still fuzzy at that, what did Cassi mean she went to get Andy? Andy who?

Miranda repeated the name out dulcetly. " _Andy?"_ A pair of brown eyes flashed into her mind. There was only one Andy she knew of.

As in _her Andrea_?"

Andrea Sachs.

Realizing Cassidy said they went to get her. How? Andrea's work was at _that paper_ for social injustice which was blocks away from here.

Cassidy's eyes told her everything, seeing how her Mom, had gone very still in bed, her brows raising into her hairline of her bedhead.

"Cassidy tell me you didn't, that you wouldn't."

"Uh…W-We got a cab and went to Andy's place. She's been here… at the house with us. We've been eating pizza because Andy can't cook and she doesn't have the authority over us to make me or Caroline eat vegetables but she did make us eat fruit after it."

"And yoghurt." With a smile.

Deciding it was best to say it in a rush for Mom to take in, it didn't sound quite as bad.

Miranda's mouth twitched up at her youngest daughter by 15 minutes to Caroline her oldest, looking in her worried blue eyes on hers.

"She also made with us these awesome cookies! She loses at all our board games badly but she's great at reading lines for the school play."

She was? Miranda took all of this in at once.

Andrea Sachs made cookies for her daughters and fed them pizza and played board games, the same Andrea who left her in Paris and didn't like working for her or being at Runway at all.

Or near her.

"Andrea's been here for almost a week. Miranda." Lace informed with a warm smile as she zipped her medical bag up.

A week!

Andrea Sachs had stayed here in her townhouse for a week, Miranda's heart was racing with that news.

None of it made any sense to her.

"Even slept in that chair every night across from you." Lacey gave Miranda a pointed look.

Processing this, but still really confused by it. "She did?" Miranda asked out.

"Yes. She did." Lacey confirmed. "She's been very worried about you. Miranda."

 _Worried about her. Why on earth would she be?_

Andrea didn't even like her. Suddenly dawning on her, those weren't dreams, Andrea was here. In her bedroom.

Cassidy plucked at her Mom's arm, "Andy's got a tattoo!"

Miranda was listening to Cassidy jabber on. A tattoo? Where on Andrea? Of course Andrea Sachs would have a tattoo. Probably of some indie band.

Why would Andrea Sachs who ran out on her and her job with her do anything like this for her?

Go with her Bobbseys despite their strained history together and decide to stay. She meant nothing to Andrea? She was just her horrible ex-boss.

Cassidy decided to text Car the news, she typed away, getting a bubble blinking minutes later, as she ran down to greet them happy that Mom was up. And alive.

Saying she felt awkward was like announcing she'd like to accidently discover Irv Ravitz's dirty fantasy, that he wants her to pour honey all over him and spank him with folders of Runway's budgets, of all the people to take care of her – fine it was limited to Lace only – why did it have be Andrea Sachs?

Hearing footsteps approaching at very high speed, the girls were running, she always said do not run like a herd of buffalo stampeding, Miranda swallowed, her eyes wide on Andrea walking in behind both, just staring at her.

Andy inside scolded herself, she thought she would have become use to seeing her, after these few days, in and out of her bedroom, but Miranda hadn't been aware, or fully awake and her staring at her, just knocked the air out of her lungs, thrilled there was now a bit of color to her pale cheekbones and her nose, and she was just plain gorgeous to Andy, despite her state.

"Hello again. Miranda."

Blue eyes finally met hers full on, greeted with a soft. "Andrea?"

"Mommy!" Caroline jumped on the bed to her, giving her a clingy hug.

Sniffing her. "You smell," Car informed primly and perturbed. "Have a shower Mom."

Miranda face suffused pink, she felt like week – old cereal, mushy, soggy and quite disgusting.

Pulling her covers more around herself with Andrea near.

"You're all sticky yucky and your hair is so bad." Glimpsing past Car's shoulder at her reflection. It was bedhead horrific. Miranda winced at her own reflection.

Oh god, Andrea had seen her like this, and was seeing her like this?

Given just a warm bright Andrea from Ohio smile at her which made Miranda cut her eyes to slits at Andrea who was probably finding this so amusing.

Witnessing Miranda Priestly as a complete mess.

Placing the glass of water down on the nightstand next to her, meeting Andy's eyes silently.

"So, my daughters brought you here and _you_ found me and how sick and out of it I was, and you ended up staying and taking care of me -us?"

Miranda's face showed her disbelief and Andy swallowed at seeing how Miranda's piercing eyes were full of this new and softening wonder on hers.

Andy could only nod at this.

"I truly hope Cassidy and Caroline and I …" Miranda seemed to search her words, "weren't too much of inconvenience for you."

Andy's brows furrowed deeply at Miranda's waspish civil coldish tone.

Not once did she meet Andy's eyes now. "No, you weren't. Well, now that you're better, I'll just grab my stuff."

"Stuff? Andrea." Miranda stated haughtily. Staring at the brunette.

Lacey blinked at her best friend's chilly indifferent tone to someone who stayed here for her, taking care of the twins like they were hers, and also being that she was in love with Miranda.

What was up with that attitude to Andy, was she always like that to her?

Lacey nudged Miranda as Andy gave a look to the girls and made to leave. "Bye, Cassi and Car. Lace. So, I'm off. Goodbye Miranda."

"What are you doing, Andrea?"

"Leaving." Staring at her bemused.

"You'll do no such thing."

Andy stopped moving away now, Miranda command froze her steps.

"Please don't go yet, just stay. I'd like to talk to you, Andrea."

Talk to her? Andy's heart beat fast as she prepared herself for Miranda conversing with her.

They'd never had a conversation before that wasn't pivoting around picking up showroom samples, diary changes or fetching coffees for her.

Lace took Cassidy and Caroline with her. "Come on, kiddos, let's go get your Mom some soup to eat." Lacey gave a small tight smile at Miranda, giving her 30 seconds of eyebrow acrobatics to be nice to Andy.

"And some of Andy's cookies." Cassidy reminded.

Leaving Andy and Miranda alone to just talk.

Just staring at her, Miranda extended her hand out to her, Andy didn't know if she should take it. "Andrea bring me, my purse please."

Andy looked around the room and found it for her. Handing with an outstretched hand to Miranda her vintage Hermes.

Riffling in it, Miranda took out her cheque book and Cartier writing pen.

"Miranda I don't want your money. I didn't do this for you for money." Andy watched her almost fill in one cheque with an amount with a lot of zeros.

Miranda snapped her J.P Morgan cheque book shut, sapphire coldly glinting on her brown insipid irises, her lips thinned dangerously. Why was it that Andrea was always so difficult to her about everything?

"What do you want then, Andrea from me? I can arrange for you to write for The New Yorker or do you want to write a few features in Vanity Fair, I will call Graydon tomorrow myself for you."

"No. I don't want it. Miranda. Not from _you._ " Andy meant it.

What the hell did that mean? _Not from her_. Miranda only knew everybody in publishing, she was only the head of Runway, a global brand, head of a multibillion industry and she was respected and yet not by Andrea.

Not ever.

For a moment, Miranda didn't speak. She felt her habitual flashing anger; it colored her face and twisted the edges of her mouth forming a thin line. Dangerously resembling her expression over the year it was grunge in fashion.

"Andrea." Miranda coldly enunciated.

It was a nice no beautiful mouth when it was shut. Strands of blue threading icily in her eyes, Andy sighed.

"Miranda you don't have to do anything back. Okay? This isn't reciprocal."

She did so have to do something back and reciprocate. It was called being well mannered.

This impossible brunette so reminded her of those tinfoil popcorn things she used to pop on movie nights when she was living with Lacey.

The ones that always evidently burned her fingers when she tried to be slow and open them so carefully.

That's what Andrea was like around each her.

A say anything off the top of her head, rude, not even an adult yet, impossible to navigate Andrea's mountain of attitude to her always.

Lacey had just given her a look to be nice. That was easier said than done with Andrea near her.

"Miranda, I have a job." Andy said this firmly. "A job I actually like."

Miranda's mouth showed her true opinion of Andy's job with a lip curl. Choosing The Mirror over her really got under her skin. So much so.

Was Andrea saying without saying it that working once at Runway with her was something unendurable and that she really disliked working once for her, it sure sounded like it to her.

Andy saw her eyes still had the gloss of being ill, she was buttoned-up in her cream-colored floral nightie that was now accentuating the pink in her cheeks.

"Yes, that small publication for social justice. So, you stayed a week in my home?" Miranda's look showed Andy her complete shock at this news of Andy's sudden residency in her pristine townhouse.

"Yeah." Andy nodded.

"Yes is a civilized response. I understand you cannot cook."

"You'd be shocked what I can put together in a popcorn popper, and a rice maker, Miranda?" Andy shared this, not knowing why, it was something to say.

"Pizza is usually only a bi-monthly treat."

Andy met her eyes guiltily. "O-okay. It kinda became a daily one. We had Korean bbq one night. The girls ate fruit I swear. All organic. Apricots, kiwi, tangerines and other fruity good for you stuff."

Wincing she _said stuff_ to Miranda. "Don't worry, I took care of your twins." Assuring this. "Like as if they were my own."

"I know you did." Miranda admitted out.

Holding Andy's eyes still stunned how her last assistant was here.

In her home, in her bed-…bedroom.

"Why are you here?" Miranda exhaled out, her blue gray eyes held hers questioningly.

"Cassidy and Caroline asked me to come to help you and so I did."

"Yes, but why did you do that Andrea?" Miranda desperately needed to know this.

Why do this for her? Miranda she couldn't figure out logically, pondering Andrea helping her so freely. Why be this way to her? And then why make her seethe, that she wanted nothing back from her.

"Maybe I owe you back for Paris, and I just wanted to show you, I'm not just a disappointment for you." Andy confessed.

"You do owe me for Paris." Miranda stated that tersely. Not commenting on being her disappointment.

Pressing her lips together at that time. "It seems I now owe you for this, for being here like this for me."

Trying to quash this dissonance that they always had, because Andrea never listened.

Miranda did indeed think she was a disappointment, because inchoate Andrea could do a million times better than write for The Mirror, if only she'd stayed on with her guidance, Andrea could write for any magazine even hers.

Not that Andrea thought anything was worth writing in her Runway.

Miranda always compromised with Andrea around and tried to get along with the brunette who was not like any other assistants she'd had before, like that time on her first day guiding her about her lumpy blue sweater.

They got along eventually, didn't they? She stopped calling her Emily and showed Andrea she was valued by letting her ride in an elevator with her.

Even patiently explaining what a run-through was and picking her for Paris.

Emily couldn't do everything for her on crutches rushing around Paris, Andrea was calmer and more switched on capable and then without warning, she did that to her in Paris.

She had seen quite a bit of herself in Andrea, why was that so horrible to the brunette?

Comparing herself.

They had similar qualities. Just not in clothes and very clearly not in hats. Wincing at the thing on Andrea's head in her eye line.

Was Andrea just learning knitting?

"Miranda. I honestly don't expect anything from you."

Tilting her white head at her, mouth thinning. What the hell did she mean by that?

Andrea was now and then, just like that tinfoil popcorn. Meant to hurt, burn her. With even that smile of hers.

Especially her words just said. _Not from her._

Prickling still at that.

Being told she honestly didn't expect anything from her, she always sent thank you notes and gifts.

Was Andrea accusing her of being rude? Possessing no etiquette.

"Andrea I have to repay you back somehow." Propping her elbow up in her pillows. Why couldn't Andrea just accept something from her?

Wracking her brain, a portfolio of shares in Runway or Elias Clarke, no Andrea's views on fashion being vapid would scoff at that given, or a new wardrobe scanning the lanky brunette's current ensemble.

What could she give Andrea in return for this unexpected kindness?

"I have a place on McDougal and Sullivan. It's yours."

Was Miranda for real? Help her through the flu, here's a million dollar real estate listing as a little something.

"W-What? Miranda I don't want an apartment from you." Andy meant that.

Usually Miranda gave pretty decent thoughtful small gifts like flower bouquets overnighted from OverARose in Paris, and Andy knew that she personally selected champagne or a box of macaroons from Lauderee for others, along with a week's stay at a spa for one acquaintance.

Andy swiped one of her Post It notes once from her desk.

"Stop. Miranda, you don't owe me anything for this. Not like that."

"I do." Her voice sounded small and hurt.

'I don't want anything from you, Miranda. " Andy didn't want anything material like that, the only thing that she wanted was her love.

That wasn't something Miranda would give her.

Ever.

Why wouldn't she just let her give her something back? Was she that terrible a person to Andrea still?

Maybe in Paris, with Nigel she made a selfish decision. She had to.

Nigel got over it. Why couldn't Andrea?

Feeling her eyes filling, she blinked and blinked, but the stinging tears wouldn't stay back. Andrea really did hate her enough not to accept any of her gratitude that she was trying to express.

"Miranda. Stop."

"No." it was a raspy answer back.

"Don't cry." Andy whispered out.

Great, she'd made Miranda upset enough to cry. Usually it was she made her livid. Holding Miranda while she was trippy hopped up on cough medicine was a lot easier as Andy gave a quick shoulder pat.

Miranda didn't say anything about the shoulder pat, which means it was only weird and intimate for one of them.

Tears running down her sharp cheekbones. Sniffing.

Miranda's tears were like silk bonds, making her hurt too, making her want to hold her tight again. She was afraid of them, especially from her but she wanted them on her shirt, which Miranda surely thought was hideously ugly, on her skin, on her soul.

They gave her power and made her feel helpless all at once.

Then to Andy's surprise the tears just got worse. Oh no. Andy groaned. "Don't. Do that. Miranda…I'd appreciate if your tears could cease."

She would not. What was wrong with Andrea? Was she not allowed to actually be human in front of Andrea also?

Miranda lifted her shimmering eyes to find Andrea looking at her like she'd just done some terrible injury to her, and for some reason, that made her cry more.

"Shit. You cry a lot. Just like Cassidy." Andy grumbled out at her.

What did Andrea mean just like Cassidy? She was not tolerating her being here in her bedroom any further, bad mouthing one of her Bobbsey crassly and not allowing her to cry.

Andy walked towards the bed, making her freeze against the pillows as she bent right next to her.

"Andrea?" Scrubbing at her wet eyes.

Opening it, stuffing her rude hand _in her nightstand drawer_ , her brows arched, that was her drawer, in her nightstand and her things were in it, that Andrea had no right to open or rummage through it.

Not seeing she took out, then sat down on the bed with her.

"Here," Andy held one tissue up to her face, wiping her wet ivory cheeks, and awakening every single part of her body in doing that.

Seeing Miranda's eyes going so wide on her.

Andy stilled her hand, her dark almond eyes bore into Miranda's with a soft glow.

"Sorry. I guess I just got used to …sorry." Andrea's fingers lifted off her, she quickly got up. Her arm was caught, pale fingers ran up it.

"Hey."

Gripped by her. "You almost dislocated my wrist Miranda."

"You'll survive Andrea."

Miranda's fingertips outlined it as her blue eyes traced it with scrutiny. Mouthing out the name. "Tannis."

Cassidy said Andrea had this thing on her.

It was a tattoo like raised handwriting.

"Who's Tannis?"

"Tannis is somebody special to me. Someone I love. Always." Andy shared with her.

 _Oh._

"Tannis." Miranda pondered the name.

"Tannis is she a girlfriend? She must be pretty to be on you?"

Miranda almost groaned at saying this out loud, wondering unhappily if this Tannis was beautiful and was she in love with Andrea.

They probably were perfect together. Andrea and Tannis.

Imagining this seductive Tannis slipping into a steamy soak with candles in a tub with a wet naked Andrea.

Pinking at that thought in her head, what the hell was she doing, thinking of Andrea naked. If it was some bad side effect of cough suppressant, almost picturing the last person she'd ever want to see naked, _naked._

There should be warnings on labels. Glancing up to look at the goofy brunette who was still wearing that ugly hat.

Andy's lips pressed together, her eyes crinkled. "Tannis _was_ my mother's name."

Miranda felt terrible at thinking of Tannis grinding naked in a tub with Andrea, now only picturing water wings and not searing kisses in a tub, to Andrea, with now learning that Tannis was her Mom and wait, Andrea said _was._..

"Was?"

"She died." Looking like she didn't want to talk about it. Miranda hand now let Andy's arm go.

Oh God. Was it some tragic accident? It was cancer, wasn't it? Was Andrea, just a child when it happened?

Picturing a smaller Andrea at a funeral, with teary big brown eyes.

Didn't Tannis get to see her become this beautiful woman sitting in front of her? Was that why she didn't have a clue with fashion.

"It was a long time ago. Miranda." Andy got up from the bed, away from her. "Now I do really need to get going now, Miranda and you need a shower."

Making Miranda's face go pink.

Her strange beguiling ex assistant who she thought hated her, turned to go, but she called her back.

"Andrea… Thank you." Meaning it very sincerely to her.

Willing herself to say it, to the hard to cipher brunette, "Are we sort of friends now?" Miranda didn't want to presume anything.

" _Miranda Priestly_ did you just say the f word to me?" Andy looked truly shocked at her, her eyes grew big.

Miranda nodded carefully.

"You want us to attempt a friendship?" Andy looked like she was mulling the suggestion as if holding a nuclear warhead in her hands.

"If you'd like to try that with me, Andrea?"

Friends with Miranda. That would be new and not unwelcome to Andy to attempt to try. Even if it meant placed in the friend zone, and meant having the sexual appeal of a lamp to her.

It would be nice. Andy weighed this. Wanting to be the person she called and just talked to, just as much as the one thing she didn't have a chance at.

"Sure. Why not. Friends." Her mouth tilted into a genuine smile on her.

"Do you do Facebook, maybe I'd let you friend me."

"Wow. You'll friend me on there too."

Miranda only had Caroline and Cassidy on it.

"Andrea I can look at things you like and you can look at what I like and then we can poke each other."

"Yeah. We _could_ poke each other lots but let's get to know one another Miranda more without a poke. I would like one thing from you more than poking me."

Crossing her arms in bed. "You told me you wanted nothing that I offered before." Miranda was trying hard not to sound affronted but was still taking umbrage with Andrea's attitude.

"Yes I did, but give me just this, let's spend time together, you and me, and Cassidy and Caroline." Getting Miranda's phone out from the Hermes bag and putting her new number it into Miranda's contact list.

"Here, I'm now in your life again. Call me about anything."

Miranda saw it was a new number and that she had a new phone. "I suppose me being a friend now Andrea. I might for some reason phone you, since your last form of telecommunication is still in a Parisian fountain if I'm not mistaken?"

Miranda's face told her that she seen the fountain fling happen.

Going incarnadine, clutching her smartphone. " _This_ , is not going into the Hudson." Andy promised that.

Surprised that Andrea would want to see her again after everything she did in Paris and before with how she treated her at Runway and now with being sick.

"So, this Saturday at 1, I've got to review a movie and diner on the West Side, come with me to it. We're friends now." Andy reminded teasing her.

Miranda nodded shyly her acceptance of this friendship. "Let's be the best of friends. Andrea."

"We will be. _But Miranda_ , call me Andy." Andy corrected her, with a hopeful smile, there was no lumpy sweater between them now.

"I'm not calling you that." Miranda was dead serious.

"You will." Andy promised.

"Never happening. Andrea." Miranda was firm on that.

Andy gave an off center smile, shaking her head at Miranda's declaration. "Guess. Only in bed, I'm Andy to you."

Blushing at Andrea's words now. _Only in bed. What did Andrea mean by that?_

"What do you mean only in bed your Andy to me?" Her eyes said she was scandalized. Her cheeks tinged pink. Not too sure if it was, over saying Andy or saying it in bed. Or saying Andy and a bed with her.

"See Miranda how easy it is to say it, you said it now and you said it, last Thursday, the twins even witnessed you say it." Andy smirked.

"I was obviously under the influence of Robitussen or Buckley's." Miranda sneered. Her face almost up to hers. Bringing the great wall called Miranda up, which Andy didn't want erected ever again.

It was enough tackling the mountain of attitude that was Miranda Priestly for the last five minutes.

Miranda licked her dry lips. Aware of this, she was so close to Andrea.

"Could you not…Andrea please back up."

"What?" Andy looked down at the small space between them, seeing something in her ivory face because she quickly moved away.

"Better?"

Miranda inhaled. "Yes, much, thank you."

"I'm still not ever calling you that nickname?"

Andy held up her hands in truce and made to leave her. "Fine. Andy is only elicited by you, under strong _oral_ influence."

Miranda's cheeks pinked.

"I'll see you and the girls Saturday at one. It's a classic matinee. So wear something casual." Grinning at the idea if Miranda even owned anything casual.

Like jeans.

Daring to tell _her_ what to wear. Giving Andy a look, she had casual, and could dress casual. "Saturday. At one. We'll be there, Andrea." Miranda promised, holding her expressive eyes for a moment, an almost smile threatening to quirk her lips up.

"You said you had to go." Reminding Andy what she'd said and who was just now, only just looking at her.

It was her hair, wasn't it? It must look horrible to Andrea use to her being so flawless.

God so that's what she looked like in the morning in bed. Andy hoped her voice didn't wobble. "Yeah-Yes, I gotta get going. Miranda."

"Goodbye, I will see you Saturday. Andrea."

Andy shook her head at that familiar way Miranda said her name, which she secretly liked but would never admit it, now leaving Miranda to go undress and shower.

Her phone pinged with a text interrupting her as she was undoing the buttons on the yoke of her nightgown.

"You not only call me Andy only in bed but you do give good cuddles." Making Miranda blush from ear to ear.

Andy's bubble blinked with three dots writing in typing more. "You also snore."

"I do not snore." Miranda typed back, pressing her lips together.

"You do too. It's like a tiger or no wait was it like a buzz saw. Either, it's cute though and unexpected." Andy typed back with a grin on her face as she crossed Miranda's street.

"Enough. I. Do. Not. Snore. Andrea? It isn't a horror your reviewing is it?"

Andy typed out the title which Miranda read out to herself. Relieved, it was something she knew she'd like and hadn't seen it and also Cassidy and Caroline viewing friendly.

Typing one more thing back to her white haired lady in her life now. "I loved that perm from prom."

Andy stepping onto the subway, and sent a wink face.

* * *

Emily didn't know how it transpired. It was just horrific, Andrea was friends with Miranda.

 _Do you want Indian, hopefully up to the value of $25?_

 _Or flung through my mailbox daily is a two for one coupon from Flaming Vesuvius Burritos 24-hour taco stand that names its menu items after Italian volcanoes and spiciest is called atomic, will we be putting it to use?_

Miranda typed back she was working through lunch with Irv. Besides Indian gave her heartburn _._

Andy sent an emoji of sympathy. Nigel craned on her left to see who it was. Aware that was Six's fifth text message this morning.

What was going on between them, Nigel speculated silently.

 _M, still seeing you Thursday night at 7?_

 _Of course._ Miranda replied back. Her mouth curved up. Typing out. _Andrea aren't you supposed to be working?_

Pinging back.

 _Maybe but my review on a time travelling penis can wait for you._

Miranda blue eyes went wide as she glanced at her phone screen and flickered with embarrassment down at Andy's words, as she responded quickly typing back.

 _Why are you reviewing a time-travel penis and as a Mirror reader should I be worried?_

Explaining it as Miranda chewed her lip, trying not to laugh during Irv's presentation. Flickering blue eyes took in Andrea's penis explanation. _It's for an off Broadway play, I experienced last night._

Miranda hid a small smile from Paul and Jocelynn and Lucia at Andy's next message.

 _No to lunch then. Have dinner with me, I got us a table at the weirdest restaurant you'll love it._

Nigel tried to read Miranda's text again, almost dropping his own folders, okay why in hell was Six talking to Miranda about a time travelling penis?


	2. Chapter 2

"You gave divorce papers to your ex-husband on his birthday."

Andy held her wine glass as Lace nodded to her in confirmation. Oh Miranda did just that.

"Yes. I had this feeling he was cheating for a few months. Telling me he had to work late and I'd call his firm and he'd left hours ago. The last straw was when he went out to get papers he forgot from his office at 12 at night and came home at 4."

Miranda set her glass down. "So I waited till his birthday, Andrea I know you're wondering why did I wait to confront him on his birthday and did it need to be on his birthday. First, I was handing off enough evidence to my lawyer and of course it had to be on his birthday."

Refilling Lace's glass and Andrea's with more wine.

"James see, when I asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday, he was insistent that I go out of town to our cottage with Lace and the twins and that he had to work through his birthday weekend and he didn't want to be reminded he was aging. So, I knew something was up and after finding lingerie hidden in the coat closet, something in me snaps."

"Oh I'm so sorry Miranda." Andy murmured out with concern filling her expressive dark eyes.

Miranda held her eyes, her voice firming. "So I do what any sensible woman would have done."

"You confronted him, told him you knew right?"

Miranda shook her white head at Andrea. "Wrong. I leave and go to Lace's house pretending with suitcases and twins like I'm going out of town. While there at Lace's, I call up his parents, sister and a few close friends as well as his firm's senior partners.

I tell them how I want to give him a big surprise by sneaking into our home with party streamers, kazoos and balloons and a big cake with candles. Sounds fun, right?!"

Andy agreed.

"Well, boy was it." Miranda's blue eyes glinted with remembrance. "I had everyone meet me outside our place at 8:30 the next day. His mother is holding the cake and I'm reminding everyone to be as quiet as they can be. That James will love this surprise I've planned. Lacey's holding Car and I'm holding Cassidy who were just two and a half at the time."

Andy listened riveted.

"I put my key in and unlock the front door; we all sneak in and make our way upstairs and down the hall to our bedroom. Each holding a kazoo and his mom holding the cake grinning from ear to ear. Well as I throw open the door, we all yell surprise!

But the surprise was on us and there was James my husband, naked with our neighbor staring at us wide-eyed in our bed. James's mom drops the cake. His sister screams. His father shouts at him.

I pretend like I'm horrified to which James's law partners try to push everyone out while yelling at him. "How could he do this to me?"

"My husband, excuse me, my ex-husband is trying to find his boxers while his bimbo is trying to find her new bra then runs out of the townhouse in just that and a thong. I hand him the divorce papers wrapped up with a bow and wish him a big bright "Happy Birthday. It was the best birthday surprise party I've ever given."

Lace agreed with that. "James is still a total idiot."

Andy wiped her eyes at her words as she drained her glass, clearing their glasses away for Miranda as she placed them in the sink being so at home here.

"So what about you Andrea? Did Nate cheat or was it Boston that came between you?"

"Boston? No. Boston didn't come between us. We…Nate and I…we just grew apart and we broke up. It was my fault, I was sort of into somebody else and he pointed it out."

" _Oh."_ Miranda gave a look of surprise at this. "You were seeing somebody else while still with him? So someone did come between you and Nate then?" Trying not to convey _judgey_ eyes on her brunette across from her.

Lacey held the dip to wrap up that she'd brought and crackers.

"No. No. Miranda. I never cheated. I'm not like that. He was right. I was, I did and still do drop everything for them. When they call me. I'm there. It was always like that then and now. It's entirely platonic. We aren't together…I've never...she's...we haven't even done anything, she doesn't even know how I feel about her."

"But Andrea you like them right?"

"I'm crazy about them" Watching her as Miranda ducked her head in the fridge to put the dip away.

Talking in the fridge. "Tell her."

"What?!"

"Tell her, how you feel about her. Do it. She has to know right? She's an absolute blind idiot if she doesn't."

Lacey gave Andy a hopeful look as Andy handed to Miranda the wrapped up hummus that she was busy moving a few things around to fit.

Lacey watched Andy struggle. Almost willing her to say it. Just tell Miranda.

Thinking of Andy as a golden retriever, sweet and happy but just knocking shit over while trying to pounce over to a certain white haired someone who was oblivious that her Andy retriever was talking about being crazy about her.

"I couldn't."

"You should just go up to her."

"Yeah and…

" And just say it or just kiss her." Every instinct in Andy screamed to swing her round, cup her face in her hands and kiss those lips that mouthed teases and challenges, jokes and kindnesses now at her.

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

It would ruin this.

Andy saw Lace shake her head revolted at her attempt proving yet again she's a coward. A big old Ohioan ostrich always.

Looking back and meeting blue eyes holding hers. "What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Her-her name?" Miranda turned her back as Andy almost said it. Hers.

"She's not that girl at knitting class is she? Brit. Chrissy?"

"Brianna. _No_." Andy changed the subject quick. "So, Lace seeing anybody?"

Lace shook her head. "Miranda, just don't date in this city."

"Is it that bad?" Miranda asked as she rinsed and Andy dried for her, both in sync.

"You're lucky you have Stephen PTSD to stop you. Andy you are too. Liking women. Dating in this city. I know I don't attract stable, their usually bearded liberal arts narcissists who practice Tantra sex and stare at my breasts over a beet smoothie and date me on a Saturday and not want to ejaculate till Thursday or hedge fund monsters who want to impress me over getting a table at Sushi Nakazawa, I just tell them I've frozen my eggs and that my last boyfriend's penis was too large. Enough of my dating disasters. What are you two doing this week?"

"Just Cassidy and Caroline's talent night."

"Enjoy that. I'll be hopefully just doing a long shift in ER."

Miranda saw his name on her calendar for the girls. "I don't miss Stephen around really. He never would be there for me. Telling him to pick up milk or dry cleaning was World War III. It's hard for me to find that in somebody. Be there. I do miss him for one thing though, warming up my sheets."

Warming her sheets made Andy flush.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure I do. Five years married and Stephen's only use. Sheet warmer."

"I just miss that. You know."

Lacey glanced at Andy who she was pretty positive could fill that role. Miranda's sheet warmer. If she'd just say it, to her.

"He's drawing out the divorce...my lawyers are arguing with his over books now."

"Andrea remind me to tell Emily to get that book you'd like." Andy grinned, Declan Mulaney's ARC of his new novel. It wasn't out for two months. "When's your birthday?"

"Next month. The 4th of June."

"Wait, tomorrow's the 4th right?"

" _Yeah_. It's the 4th. Miranda." Andy informed out.

"No. No. Cara was supposed to…" Seeing something on the fridge on her Bobbsey's school schedule. It was after ten. "I have to bake." Seeing something was really making Miranda look tense. "I promised Cassi and Car. They'll be so disappointed."

"What's up?"

"I have to make a pie and brownies for tomorrow morning for the girls' to take in to school. I swore I wouldn't forget. And I did."

About to call Emily or Serena with this task. Andy took the phone from her. "I'm here."

"I don't even have any of the ingredients and it's late."

"I'll get it for you." Offering her help freely. "Miranda you don't need Emily for this. You've got me here for you." Looking into her blue eyes.

"So, Flour and what?"

"Eggs. Only organic free range. Semi-sweet Chocolate." Miranda supplied. "Do you want me to make a list for you?"

"I don't need a list." Andy scoffed. "All right, so what am I getting? I'm getting flour, eggs, and semi-sweet chocolate."

"Thank you. Don't go out of your way to D' Agostino or to Butterfield Market both are too far. And get fresh cherries and peaches. New Zealand Butter. A few of those."

What was wrong with American butter? Andy grabbed her jacket, muttering.

"And two frostings. Not Duncan Hines. Oh and a squeezy bottle of caramel. And beets. Forget the caramel." Miranda railed off.

No to caramel. Beets. Andy scrunched up her face. "Beets? Lets say no. Now I got to make a list. Anything else?"

"No. Honey. That's it."

"Sure? You forget doilies. Cling wrap? Foil? Nothing else?" Andy asked, pulling on her jacket.

"No. Just that."

Going to the door.

"Tampons... Nutella." Miranda explained herself as Andy stared in the doorway. "I don't want to ask Emily to get that. It's personal." Andy huffed as she jogged down the townhouse steps.

Lacey was staring at Miranda, her best friend. The absolute blind to love in front of her idiot.

* * *

Grocery bags from D' Agostino and Butterfield Market were on the marble counter.

Miranda's late mother's recipes for brownies and pies was not working out. Lacey topped up their wine in support.

"If I just try more..."

"No. No, we're way past help on this. Babe." Andy declared. Dumping the attempted pie into the garbage

Miranda started on another attempt.

Patricia was laying sprawled on the tiles.

"Listen Miranda just stop, we've got a bag Chips Ahoy here. I'll even part with the Smores ones that I love. We can throw these in their backpacks. They'll be good to go." Andy suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what those dietetically correct mothers would do if I let Cassidy or Caroline bring cookies or anything with high fructose corn syrup in them to PTA President Bobbi Noakes?" Wiping powdered sugar off her face.

Andy shook her head vigorously. Having no idea and not really caring at two thirty in the morning what this Bobbi Noakes problem was with Chips Ahoy.

"Demote you. Take away your honorary Martha Stewart tiara Miranda or issue a fatwa on caramel."

Going to the pantry, Lacey handed it out. "Here Cassi and Car can bring this." Holding out a pack of six fruit cups.

"Healthy and from a Doctor."

"I need to do this for the girls, I'm calling Emily now and getting her to find a bakery open."

Remembering a few late night calls waking her up from Miranda. "Stop. Not at this hour." Andy consoled. "Miranda, I'll go to Grace's Marketplace at 7, I'll get pies and we can distress them. We can fake a pie!"

"I don't like faking Andrea."

Lacey snorted. "Miranda. You're good at faking. Just think of it like when you always faked orgasms with Stephen."

Looking around at the flour and bowls, Cara was going to be busy this morning coming. "Come on to bed." Andy guided her by the shoulders.

"I'm a lousy mother."

"No. You're not." Andy rubbed her shoulders.

Hearing somebody up, Miranda greeted "Baby what it is?"

It was Cassidy who smelt burnt pie. Getting her, her water for her. Miranda gave her the glass out. Flour staining her top and on her face.

Sleepily sipping it. "Oh Mom, the baking we needed that's next week."

* * *

"Andrea! Here with me." Joining Miranda in a seat beside her as the lights started to dim.

Andy was expecting just a little school play. To be just like the ones she once did in Ohio with cardboard and glue.

Sitting near Miranda her hand brushed hers as onstage Cassidy's eyes searched and fell on familiar blue out there, seeing Mom blowing a kiss to her.

Andy was just a tree once on stage in a school play.

Cassidy was not something resembling a botany tonight.

Clapping shell-shocked along with all the parents in the audience along with Miranda after Cassidy's head rolled.

Cassidy was just brilliant as Mary, Queen of Scots.

Holding it slung with her bag, the false head that resembled Cassidy eerily with a red head wig glued to it under her arm as Car and Cassi walked with their Mom talking animatedly back to the townhouse.

It was a nice night, tonight and just a few blocks away.

Caroline had been picked to accompany another student, Tasha who read British Romantics poetry while she was playing Massenet's Meditation on piano.

Agreeing as Miranda's eyes were moist, that if a more beautiful piece of music has ever been played, she didn't know.

Andy echoed her sentiment regarding Cassidy's talent with just. "Whoa."

Caroline loyally agreed with her Mom insisting to Andy who listened to FM radio with 80s and 90s hits how Mozart's _Cosi fan tutte_ makes everyone look attractive when you immerse yourself in it.

Right. Snorting that some Mozart piece could make anybody look like a viable romantic partner in this city.

Motioned to bend down. Pushing her left earbud of her Ipod into Andy's ear, Caroline bossily explained. "Just listen."

Listening to it. It was quite lovely as she enjoyed the music and then went very still as a sweaty jogger grumbling at them taking up half the sidewalk as he slogged by.

"Andrea." Miranda noticed this, she brushed her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Wait… Oh no. I think it's true. This music, that guy." Andy pointed at the out of breath jogger, shaking out her earbud from her ear.

Miranda looked puzzled as her blue eyes fell back on him also. He had a stocky husky build and he was very sweaty. "Him?"

"Yes. He's _so attractive_. Is my hair okay?"

Caroline giggled at Andy.

Seeing him huffing and puffing away about this run was killing him as they watched him heading uptown in Nikes. "Darn. He got away. This Cosi fan tutte is too powerful for me."

"Andrea." Miranda gave a bemused smile.

Not to leave Cassidy out, Andy winked as they watched a dog walker across the street.

"Occupation kiddo?"

Cassidy scrunched her face up, observing them keenly. "Aspiring Ben and Jerry Ice Cream taster. But parents want him to move back home and sell tires."

Andy's eyes crinkled at Cassidy's imagination. Pointing out a couple across from them. "Them."

"Shetland pony trainers from Boca."

Miranda heard her daughter's words about the well-dressed couple strolling across the street from them. "Cassidy Libby. You don't know that about them."

Andy filled her in as they strolled the sidewalk. "It's a game we play, when you were sick, we'd walk back from lessons. Try it with me."

Miranda gave in and tried out this game of Andrea's.

A game Miranda was terrible at as Caroline helped Mom, informed them that the next person was. "Baby Fiona's the hippo nurse."

About to declare the next person walking by them was as an aspiring barista nudist from Alberta, Miranda focus was interrupted by him.

The stand was closing up tonight as he noticed them together.

"You buy flowers for girlfriend?" Holding out a brown paper wrapped bouquet of a dozen tulips to Andy.

"Uh, no. No girlfriend." Andy corrected him on that.

"This girlfriend." Pointing to Miranda beside her.

"No! No. Not, my girlfriend." Andy quickly corrected.

Looking at Miranda and Andy together skeptically. "Not girlfriend? Mother."

Miranda looked truly mortified at him. Did she look old enough to have had Andy be her child? "No, No. I'm not. I'm not her girlfriend or her mother. We're just friends." Miranda informed him coldly.

"Yeah, we're friends." Andy backed her up on this, her face was flushed now.

"Ah! Girlfriends. Flowers to friend. You buy?"

Andy just gave in. Searching through her bag as she handed over fifteen bucks for them.

"Here." Extending out the flowers to her.

"No." Miranda refused them, her high cheekbones tinted pink.

"Here. Take these."

Being firm about it. "No."

"This is the value you give my gift flowers Miranda? Go on. Take them. Please. I want you to have them." Andy pleaded. "They match your purse."

Miranda rolled her eyes. They did indeed match her purse, which was hanging on her shoulder, a Dolce & Gabbana white tulip print calfskin leather purse, taking them from Andrea with a mumbled word of "thankyou", as she searched her purse for her house keys.

Andy took and held the blooms for her as she got her keys out.

"Patricia. Down!"

Patricia loved jumping up on Andy.

"Andrea! I am so sorry. Are you okay? Patricia. Off!"

The St. Bernard got off Andy. "Never apologize for your giant dog getting overexcited. If I get taken down by a 200 pound mass of fluff and drool then that's how I go." Mushing Patricia's furry face between her hands.

Helping Andy hobble with her into the kitchen. "Ice. You need ice." Getting some from the fridge for her.

"It's fine. Honest."

"Andrea, it's not." Miranda held the ice cubes on her knee.

Pale fingers lifting the skirt hem up over her knee as Andy froze sitting on the stool. Hissing at the coolness pressed to her skin suddenly and Miranda's head bent over her, in tender ministration.

"There. Just, hold it." Fingers grazed hers and linked with hers as Andy swallowed at her so close.

"Do you have ice cream?" Andy sputtered out.

"Yes. I do." Andrea was the only person she knew who ate anything so late at night.

"Thank you for getting your germs on my spoon." Miranda complained.

"Here." Andy offered a bigger spoonful out to her with a big grin. Which she took a mouthful from Andy's outstretched spoon.

"Do you like Mom, Andy?" Cassidy asked as Andy nodded. "Yeah I sure do, kiddo."

"Are you guys having sex?" Cassidy asked as she stared at both of them seriously.

"What?" Andy choked on her mouthful. "No." She heaved out.

"Where did you even learn that word?" Miranda demanded.

"Janey said people who like each other have sex."

Miranda was going to kill Janey Fischman.

"We do like each other Cassidy very much so but we've never ever had sex." Miranda stated this, getting up, patting Andy's back.

"Yeah, uh, do you even know what sex is, Cassidy?" Andy questioned.

"No, explain it."

"Yes, Andy. Do explain it." Miranda eyes challenged.

Swallowing hard, Andy looked like a sex education teacher in headlights.

Holding a bowl of _Boom Chocolatta_ with her heels off.

"Sex! Sex is... Sex is like this, this incredible ice cream because you, you only have it with people that you really, really love having it with."

Andy looked to Miranda to help her out. Seeing her mouth to her. "Sex is like ice cream."

"And some people, they just need and have ice cream all the time with anybody. Which is not right. Not at all. It's special sharing ice cream together. Coz then one night you want sauce. You overload on sprinkles or try some fudge or maybe you're tired and just get stuck spooning just plain vanilla."

Thanks to Andrea's words, she would eventually if she ever started dating, lie to her Bobbseys' that sleepovers for her were like having ice cream with somebody that you really love having ice cream with.

Car shared out how she loved ice cream with sprinkles but not at night.

Miranda gave a look as Andy assured. "You can have ice cream day or night."

"Have you ever had ice cream with someone you really love Andy?"

Miranda held her eyes at this.

Andy was shaking her head. "I thought I did. No. It was just quick fun ice cream not serious love ice cream. But I do love it. Ice cream. I try to have a few by myself private just for me scoops three times a week. _Err_ …when time allows me to do so."

"Do you?" Miranda stared coldly at that declaration.

When Andy was heading out to go home, Cassidy thoughtfully went and got Andy a variety of toppings from their pantry.

"Here sprinkles, Andy."

No more plain vanilla for her.

* * *

"Where were you?" Miranda asked as Andy almost missed her call but got it just in time.

Fuck, her voice melts her.

"Right Now? In Bed." Andy slipped off her t-shirt over her shoulders, naked as she talked down to her phone on top of her covers. "Just lying in bed."

"You?"

"Getting ready to join you." Miranda unbuttoned her silk blouse, it was a very long day at Runway, unclasping her earrings first then her bra and slipping down her stocking hold tops with her skirt.

"Long day huh. Here. I'll save you 60%."

Making Miranda laugh as she held her phone cradled to her ear. "Oh so you'd grace me with 40% thank you."

Slipping on her black slip satin nightgown over her head, using her fingers to comb back her white hair as her bare feet padded from carpet to tiles.

"I am a big girl to you, Miranda."

Brushing as she muttered around her toothbrush, "Andrea you're not big." Through a gurgling rinse of her mouth.

"So I'm not the smart fat girl to you anymore."

Recalling what she said once, her face fell reflected in the bathroom mirror, God she was such a bitch to Andrea once, she had to fix this. "I know I said that to you. You are not fat. I…Stephen and I were having a rough time and I missed the girls' recital and it meant so much to me and I took it out on you and that was unfair. So unfair. I'm sorry. I'm genuinely deeply sorry. Forgive me."

Almost dropping her phone, Miranda could actually apologize.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You are." Clicking her remote to a show, having to lower the volume, which Miranda heard.

"Watching anything good?" Miranda questioned as slipped into bed.

"Uh. Just Italian food porn. Nate got me hooked."

Nate, the ex, Miranda didn't like him, she'd only seen him once, when she'd had Roy drop Andy off at Bubby's where he was a fryer or baker and he seemed alright in a completely wrong for Andrea, hairy dressed like a Maine lobster fisherman but clearly Andy's ex was obviously a pervert.

Italian porn.

"You should watch it with me, this is life changing. The way this Gina here, spanks mint and just grabs…"

"I don't feel comfortable watching that freely. It objectifies women. Andrea. You shouldn't watch it."

Andy glanced at Gina a chef on her tv screen, finishing off hand rolling gnocchi, in what way was that objectifying females?

"Miranda turn to channel 44."

"No." Being obstinate. "Andrea I am very let down that you would deem to watch something subjectifying women in general like that."

"Just go to 44. For me."

" _No."_ Stephen watched porn. Often.

"Yes."

Doing so. "Andrea, I am not watching this. _Oh my god_ that gnocchi looks delicious."

Grinning into her phone. "Like it now. Welcome to food porn."

"How come my cooking never looks like that?" Andy shook her head at the unrealistic goals that this cooking show set.

Her attempts and kitchen always looked like something after a nuclear disaster.

"Because you can't cook." Miranda shared.

"True. So Miranda does Italian food porn beat fixer up home- renovate porn or should we change to Crazy Housewives from wherever?" Speaking into her phone.

Housewives Reality. No thank you. Miranda was flicking, pushing The Book aside for tonight yet again. Andrea made her start that habit. She went over The Book almost every morning with Roy driving her to her office. Searching for something to watch. Stopping on it. "I love this film. This is so good."

"Channel?"

"68."

Miranda sighed at watching the couple on screen.

"So what's up with these two? She's pissed that she's all dressed up and he's still working on the house? Or is she mad about that beard?" Miranda smiled into the pillow and if Andrea was in bed here with her would've kicked her just a little for that.

The Notebook was so beautiful.

"I don't think real…alive men actually think or are like that. It would be nice. I'd like to feel a little Nicolas Sparks-y."

"Nicolas Sparks-y. Enough. I'm changing to Train to Busan." Andy informed yawning. Staying on the channel that Miranda was enjoying.

"Andrea…

"Hmmm. Yes Miranda?" Andy stretched in bed, propped on her pillows.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything?"

"Don't overindulge on those triweekly private ice cream scoops of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was in a meeting she was told and that she couldn't call back as Miranda shoved her phone into her bag, as they pulled up to Spence.

Pursing her lips at who was taking the student attendance list this morning. Evincing her face with a fake smile to greet her.

"Good Morning Bobbi."

"Miranda. Good Morning. How _are you_?" Checking off Cassidy and Caroline on her IPad list.

Room parent, field trip chaperone, Parent Association president perfect Momster, Bobbi Noakes treated divorce like Miranda was in a horrible way now.

Being partner less.

"With Stephen gone now." Bobbi stated.

Speaking of Stephen like he was lost trekking in Kathmandu or detained in North Korea.

"You should go online. Meet somebody great. Jen went online, she met Bon… Bonahan. He looks like a silver haired Ryan Reynolds and he owns X Risk."

Bobbi smiled falsely at Miranda Priestly who she only knew socially through Spence's PTA, along with interacting at recitals that Miranda's beyond adorable twins played piano in and volunteering at the summer and holiday fairs over the years.

"Make a profile. They'll be lining up at the door for you Miranda."

Staring at Miranda's enviable white hair and almost sputtering compliments at her heels from Louboutins not yet released Spring Season Collection.

Motioning over to another mother dropping off her daughter. "Kat, do you have a friend for Miranda."

 _A Friend for Miranda_.

Silently mulling Bobbi's words. What was she an episode of "Little House on the Prairie?"

Katherine brushed an air kiss to Miranda cheekbone, "Miranda. How are you?"

"Fine. Katherine." Miranda assured.

"Sorry about Stephen."

Katherine Sumner was socially seen everywhere, a widow, and knew Miranda only through functions.

Bobbi took Kat's arm, filling her in. "Miranda's is trying to start to date."

Miranda made to protest. She was not dating.

Kat quirked a warm smile at Miranda who was rigid as if attending a proper posture contest. "Good for you. Old fashioned meet up or tell me you're not mate shopping online."

Mate shopping, is what Kat called it, it was like going online to find a pair of pants except there'll be a guy in them.

"Come on, you must know somebody Kat," Miranda's blue eyes hardened on Bobbi. "Here, I'll just ask Joni, if she does." Bobbi waved her hand out.

"Joni, over here, does Sagi have any colleagues at work that could call Miranda and take her out."

Joni Melniker greeted them with a quizzical look, as her daughter, Hannah joined Cassidy and Caroline. "Call Miranda for what? _What are we_ talking about?"

"Miranda's love life."

"I'm really not looking for someone in my life now. I don't need…" Miranda shared out, serious about that. She had Andy now in it.

If Andy ever picked up her phone this morning for her.

Cut off. "Miranda. You do have to get out there and show Stephen you're over him." Joni exclaimed and meant it.

Even her husband Sagi didn't like Stephen. Not just the night they got competitive over a bbq that summer. Or that he supported the Cubs and Sagi was a devoted Yankees fan. Mainly Stephen was such a stuck up suit with a big problem.

Assholeitis.

Stephen, mentioned made her teeth wrinkle. Miranda caught Kat's eye as Joni promised she'd ask Sagi if he knew any single or divorced guys, with a good head of hair. Maybe at temple.

"What do you like and what do you want Miranda?" Joni asked eagerly.

Wracking her brain for a perfect guy, there was Sagi's trainer Braxton. Or Hannah's pediatrician was hot and single. Joni grinned, for Miranda, she'd set him up with her. Sagi knew a broker who was divorced but he only dated buxom redheads.

It hit her as she grinned. Blueberry Hunk.

That guy who bought a blueberry muffin every Monday morning where she got her coffee. He dressed well. Miranda would be impressed, he knew his labels.

He was yummy to look at. He had a stubble.

What does she want? Miranda blinked at that direct question to her.

"Well what I want is somebody who's incredible with my girls…"

Bobbi listened to Miranda's wants, agreeing that yes all of that was important. "Miranda, I agree being incredible with Cassidy and Caroline is important but what about you, what do you want in the next one?

Joni took Miranda's words in and already was mentally scanning who she knew.

"Miranda, we are getting you dates." Joni promised this. "Stephen is going to be regretting giving up a sexy lady like you."

Mulling this over as she slipped into the Mercedes, Roy pulled out into traffic. _What did she want in somebody?_

Glancing down, leaning into the leather seat as a ping on her phone made a smile spread across her serious face from Andrea.

 **Sorry. I just got your message. Something you need? Is there anything I can do?**

* * *

She told herself 'It was better than staying in', as she slid from her car. Cassidy and Caroline were with James this Saturday night.

Andrea was on iPhone silence. She was busy working on a feature story. Her first.

Was it better than staying in?

And getting excited about sharing dinner of Cara's meatloaf with Patricia and what she'd watch on Netflix.

Boy her life, was pathetic.

Thoughts of 'I don't know what I'm doing, being set up with Joni's husband's trainer.'

Describing him to her. All Miranda knew from Joni was that he had abs to make your mouth water and he read Hemingway.

Miranda clutched her phone. I know exactly what I'm doing as she stepped into the mid-town restaurant.

Getting over Stephen hurting me.

She was not ready to date but yet here she was about to go on one.

And _he_ was late.

The waiter dressed in black led her to a booth and asked her what she'd like to drink? Miranda mused. What should she drink? What drink will make her look independent, in charge of herself sexually and not afraid of being set up on a blind date tonight?

Blue eyes scanned it. Ordering a red wine from California from the drinks menu. "Will he like me?" Joni told Sagi to tell him she was getting a divorce. "Will I like him?"

Miranda sighed. Possibly? He was appealing, the sound of him at least.

Joni said he had good hair.

"Is he going to be The One? Miranda's brows came together, scolding herself for thinking like that. This was just drinks together.

"What will I talk about?" Miranda read voraciously and it just was so much easier talking with Andrea about everything and anything.

Joni's photos were all taken from far away in the Park. Hoping he's not a horse-frightener.

He was from Joni telling her, doggedly training Sagi for a marathon. Will he be able to tell how she's not really athletic?

Glancing at her small Cartier watch. Miranda was scrolling his last text he sent her, he'd sent her, 'see u soon'. As an Editor, using a 'u' for 'you', should she point out how much that annoys her? No. That's being really picky and bitchy wasn't it?

Andrea the other day accused her of being a grammar nerd.

Miranda leaned into the booth. Did he have any dislikes like Stephen did as she scanned the tapas menu?

Wondering, if she mentioned her soon to be ex, hated olives, will he immediately assume she's not over him?

She was told Braxton got intense about Sagi sneaking salty and sugary snacks. Like Sophie's Choice over granola or bran and vetoed Sagi's regular bacon maple bar from The Doughnut Project because that was the cause of Sagi's love handles.

Stephen worked out at his company gym and also ate too much sugar.

 _Am I over him?_

Miranda berated her thought of not over him, of course she was over Stephen. He faxed her divorce papers at the busiest time in her career and was now savagely arguing about alimony for him and trying to claim their cottage. Her cottage, it was hers before she even met Stephen.

Glancing at her own reflection in the sleek mirrors. How do I look as if I'm really over Stephen?

The waiter set down her drink order for her.

He's was still late. Miranda's mouth thinned, she knew she was in the right place? He'd suggested it.

Trying to decide, if she text him, to make sure this is the right place, will it look like she's being passively-aggressively reminding him he is late? Stopping her typing, she was being too Miranda Priestly of Runway, this was a date not a run through or meeting.

Was her job interesting enough? Miranda sipped her drink, if she goes on about her job, will it look like she's bragging?

Sending a quick text anyway to him. Miranda stared at the modern flower arrangement.

Is he late because he doesn't care about being on time because he doesn't think it will go anywhere? And only felt obligated, meaning pressured into doing this by Sagi who was told by Joni to ask him to go out with her friend.

If he wasn't here in five minutes, she was going home. Seeing one tall guy walk in and walk out, betting it's Braxton, he's seen her waiting for him and he's gone off her entirely?

He was wearing a tight shirt. Was it her white hair? Was he Irv Ravitz's personal trainer?

Why did Joni even arrange this for her?

A ping stopped her mild case of first blind date anxiety.

"Andrea, I'm on a date." Miranda shared this with her.

"A date!" Andy exclaimed.

Andrea didn't have to gasp like that.

"With who?" Andy demanded from her.

"With whom?" Miranda corrected her.

"Miranda don't be a grammar nerd." Andy informed out. Getting her head around this. Miranda was at this very minute on a date.

"Braxton is whom I'm on a date with." Her date who wasn't obviously showing up on her.

Braxton? Andy swallowed his name.

" _Your date_ tonight. Where did you meet him? Do you know him from work? What does he do?" Feeling like her eardrums were beating. Andy had no claim on Miranda to be insanely jealous but she was. God she was.

"I met him, through Joni." Miranda was taking aback by the full inquisition from Andrea about her date. Miranda gripped her glass.

Miranda's blue eyes flickered across and widened with surprise. Joni certainly did have lovely taste in her husband's personal trainer.

Hello Braxton.

Braxton, she hoped it was Braxton her date was now coming over to her with an easy stride and a big bleached smile.

"He's here. Andrea. No don't call me back. Yes I will be safe. Yes Andrea, I'll be home late. Yes. We are in a public place. At a bar. Of course I'm having a drink. Yes…Andrea, I have Roy on call." Ending the call. "Sorry that was my friend."

Braxton was not for her, from the moment he ordered a Tanqueray with Red Bull.

"Miranda I should take you out jogging with me." Braxton offered seriously. "Sweats good."

Sweating was not something she wanted to do on a date. Or attempt a jogging date.

"You have great legs." Braxton complimented her.

"I did chase after my twins for quite a few years."

Braxton gave a strange look about kids.

'I've never been on a blind date before." Miranda shared this.

Inwardly wincing. Great Miranda. She had to say she never went out on blind dates to him.

"Don't be too disappointed by me." Braxton joked. "So…I'm your first then. Oh Joni said that you run some fashion magazine and that you're pretty powerful too."

"Yes. Runway is my magazine, partly my life. I have a wonderful team that makes it the best in the fashion industry." Her blue eyes met his.

Shrugging and disinterested. "I only read Men's Health. Joni's Sagi said you're getting a divorce soon? And your kids are twins did you say? Boys or girls?" Braxton's eyes raked over her figure.

Popping out twins didn't show at all on her.

"Yes. They're twins. Eleven. Cassidy and Caroli _ne_ …

Cut off which made Miranda frown. "Cool. Do they live with you?"

"Yes. Most of the time, my Bobbseys are at my first husband's place tonight until Monday."

"So you've been married two times. Wow. That's staying really committed. Getting serious. Monogamous." Braxton nodded, Miranda nodded back.

"What's your view on sleeping?"

Miranda looked confused. "I ideally like 8 hours but only ever usually get six. I'm an early riser."

Braxton just stared.

"Miranda. Can I ask you something?" Brushing her fingers as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes. Braxton, ask me?"

"Do you sleep with someone on the first date?"

Braxton put his hand on her bare arm and smiled at her in a way Miranda imagines someone once told him was sexy. There is a bit of chive in his teeth. From the tapas he ate like a ravenous pug.

He'd explained how he burns calories like crazy.

Miranda heard what he'd just asked her.

For some reason she was unable to communicate anything back verbally. Knowing he hadn't put a silence or tolerance serum in her drink. Inside, she was screaming. _Creep._

Taking her look to mean she was a complete prude and obviously Victorian about having sex after meeting each other for the first time.

After only these getting to know one another ten minutes together.

Braxton looked very pleased with himself– like a bank manager cancelling an overdraft. "Can I get you to make an exception just this once?"

Stroking her inner arm. "I'm so hard for you."

He fancies, no wants her. Ugh, how dare he fancy her when she was not even interested in him?

Miranda would rather be fucked in the face by an angry dinosaur than spend 10 more seconds in this person's company.

Winter set in her blue eyes.

Her gaze slides glacially to his large hand. Leaning her face close to his, parting her Chanel rouged lips.

"I do sleep with people on the first date," Miranda smiled "If I want them." Brushing his hand off. "You're safe tonight, Braxton."

He moves his hand back. Miranda and he spent the next few minutes talking about the nice weather and asking for the bill as quickly as politeness will allow.

When it was time to part, an event Miranda was looking forward to more than her own and her Bobbsies birthday's, the next five Christmas's and New Year's. Braxton insists, he splits the bill and made her pay for the tapas he gorged himself on and also insisted she leave the tip.

* * *

Andy was trying not to think about Miranda's date.

More about what might be happening on that date.

Visions of him doing a multitude of things with Miranda made Andy tap her laptop keys hard.

Snapping her laptop down, her search showed her, that no Braxton was employed at Elias Clarke and on her Google Search, the first name Braxton had 786 matches in the city.

Maybe she'd try Queens or Long Island. If only Miranda just said his last name, maybe he was on Facebook.

He better not think of poking her lady.

She knew she should be working on her first story, John gave her in today's meeting but her mind was only on Miranda's sudden _new to her_ dating life.

Dating so soon. Miranda didn't need to start dating. Ever. They had a great life together, didn't they?

Andy loved her. Wincing not that Miranda knew this and would never know this.

Yes, Andy was just her friend who did anything for her, they went out to dinner together, always had lunch a few times a week and Andy text or called her every day as did Miranda to her about anything and she adored her two extra little Priestly's also.

No they did not need a Braxton in their lives.

It was after nine, she should get something to eat for herself. She didn't feel hungry now. Miranda was dating. Dating!?

Perusing her fridge zombified. Rubbing her face as she with disinterest poked at one carton of something she'd ordered a few nights back from delivery, opening it and sniffing it.

She didn't miss Nate but she did miss the full of interesting things to munch on in her fridge he once stocked up. Grocery shopping for Andy was now and then about as romantic as cleaning a toilet.

Deciding that next grocery shop it was Whole Foods for her also known as Her Whole Paycheck.

Selecting one channel on television that calmed her down, when the phone rang. Seeing, Miranda calling. She grabbed it. Answering it.

"Hey."

"Hi…Andrea." She paused on the line. "What is that music in the background?"

"Music." Shit. Frantically trying to lower the volume, Andy soon realized that the volume control wasn't working.

"Was that 80s music playing?" Miranda asked.

"No," Andy lied.

"Yes, it was." Miranda was certain of that.

Fuck. Caught in the act of listening to VH1 Classics. Andy laughed guiltily. "Ok, it was. You got me. Miranda."

"You like 80s music?"

"Yeah." Andy admitted out.

"And here I was thinking we didn't have anything in common…"

Andy cleared her throat and surrendered to the embarrassment. "You like 80s music, too?"

"Actually yes."

"I never really got into it until my Mom became sick when I was in high school. She was obsessed with 80s music and a few films we liked to watch 'Date With An Angel' and 'The Boy Who Could Fly', When she was bed-ridden, I'd curl up next to her and keep her company with them on.

Miranda went quiet then said, "Andy…that is…wow…I…that is really precious."

Feeling suddenly emotional, Andy quickly changed the subject. "To what do I owe this phone call? Aren't you out on your date with Bryce…sorry Braxton?" Andy pressed her lips together, hoping he wasn't with her.

Miranda's next words about Braxton made her grip her phone.

He said what!?" Andy growled through her teeth.

"Andrea it is fine." Miranda assured out, Roy was taking her home now as he drove in mid-town traffic. She was fine.

"Where are you?" Andy could be at her place in a half an hour or less if she grabbed a cab.

"Now. I'm on my way home. Roy's unavoidably detained in traffic." Miranda glanced at the traffic side from her tinted car windows.

"Don't go home. Miranda, come over to my place. Spend the night with me. I have wine and it's a Saturday. Say yes Andy. Say it. " Andy offered. Hoping she'd say yes.

Miranda had never been to Andy's place before. "Alright. Yes Andrea." Giving Roy, Andrea's address. Hanging up on her.

Texting Emily to take Patricia for a walk.

Looking forward to this, spending a night with her Andrea.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy and Caroline had described Andy's apartment a little to her.

Walking in, knowing she should have brought something with her for visiting Andy's home for the first time, like a candle from a boutique on Madison or something else gooey and delectable that Andrea with her sweet tooth would happily devour.

Anything wrapped up to give her for thoughtfully out of the blue bringing her coffees all this work week when she knew she was so busy at The Mirror lately and for dropping her plans to meet up and go with her to the art show she wanted to see, last Thursday.

"I like your place. Andrea."

Andy took in Miranda dressed up. Wow. Almost sputtering this out as her dark luminous eyes were still glued on Miranda's figure in that dress. "Thanks." Offering out. "Wine? I've got red. White."

"Red, please."

Miranda scanned a few photos on a shelf as Andy went to get her a glass of wine.

"Is this you?" Miranda indicated the photo which made Andy wince. High school photos were not flattering ever.

Picking it up. "So cute."

"No. I wasn't." Andy insisted this, her lithe digits brushed and held Miranda's wrist.

Blue eyes sparkled at her about that denial, holding the beveled frame between her fingers. "Fine, you really are just hideous when smiling all the time."

"Hideous, huh?" Andy shrugged as Miranda scanned the other pictures of her with Doug and Lily mugging with faces for the camera.

"Yet I still find you for some reason marginally," Miranda tapped her finger to her lips appraising Andy. "No maybe passably…" quirking a small smile only for Andy. " No still just sufficiently cute."

" _Me? Sufficiently cute_ from the Miranda Priestly." Andy gulped down her wine. Spilling down her white t-shirt. Barefoot in her jeans which had a hole in the knees.

Sinking into her couch next to Andy, "So I'm here and it is Saturday and what exactly do you plan to do with me. Miss. Sachs?"

There were lots of things Andy could think of doing with her.

Slipping off her heels as Andy watched her get comfy.

Most Saturdays for Andy did not include Miranda on her couch. It was usually a great night in for her was with a box of Entemanns and watching Rent.

"Would you want to watch a movie?" Andy suggested.

"Yes." Miranda placed her phone beside her.

Miranda's date tonight. If it wasn't for him wanting sex within less than an hour of meeting her, Miranda would still be out with him and not have ended up here with her. Andy kind of wanted to thank him but she kind of wanted to knock him out at the same time for treating Miranda like that.

Miranda looked so beautiful tonight for her date.

Admiring her out of the corner of her deep coffee colored eyes, sitting next to her as Miranda put her legs up. Topping up Miranda's glass and hers.

Leaning her head to a side as Miranda cradled her now full glass, sipping her wine with her eyes closed. Andy's eyes fell on her lips, studying her.

Blurting out, "I _can't_ believe he just said that he wanted to sleep with you."

Miranda's blue eyes flew open as her mouth thinned at Andy's words. "Yes. What a supreme shock." Looking offended.

"No. No. Miranda that's not at all what I meant."

"What did you mean, Andrea?" Tilting her face up to Andy's who was staring so very serious at her.

Lacey's voice and Cassi and Car's voices urged her on to say it, finally to her tonight.

She didn't want to put this, their friendship in jeopardy. Miranda needed to know this though. How she felt about her. It was time to say it, to take a chance.

Sliding a little closer to her, brushing her hand on Miranda's knee. "Miranda listen…I…Braxton was an ass to you tonight. I have to tell you…I-I think you should know that…" Seeing she had Miranda's full attention on her. "That the way you eat a sandwich is so elegant."

Miranda's brows rose to her hairline at Andrea's compliment. Told she eats a sandwich elegantly. She didn't smell any weed from Andrea's neighbors wafting through vents.

"Thank you." Miranda knew that she ate a ham and cheese with class by small bites. Andrea hadn't been so understanding last week over her eating a burger with a knife and fork like the Parisian she'd been once.

Miranda overlooked as a friend now, how Andrea ate Nutella like a toddler.

Wincing at saying that, Andy swallowed hard, her hands clammy. She could do this.

She had to get this out, she was going to do it, she was just going to just come out and just say it. Hoping this didn't change them.

Leaning her white head into the back of the couch cushions, her blue eyes gleamed. "Braxton. Do you know what I told him back?"

Andy shook her head.

" I told him that I do sleep with people I want on a first date." Gripping the sofa arm, "Then I said he was safe for the evening."

Wow, Miranda sure verbally gelded him.

"And he took it?"

"He started just talking about spelt sushi and the UV levels in the city."

"Miranda, you'd really sleep with a date on the first date?" Andy asked this, her face showing her absolute surprise by her words.

" _No._ "

Meeting Andy's wide eyes. "Perhaps. Yes. I would, if ever the right person came along for me. Andrea I don't expect to meet the perfect guy at my age.

I have everything. My Bobbseys. My job is my life, as you know. I'm not cancelling out the possibility of somebody entering my life, a Mr. Wonderful out there but I am realistic.

It's just any future partner, he'd have to understand me and that I…Idon'tcomehavingsex," Miranda mumbled this with her hand covered over her mouth.

Andy stilled, slumping inside, Miranda said _he_ a lot in describing a romantic partner.

Honestly she couldn't quite make out what Miranda just said. "What was that, what would he have to understand?"

Miranda face suffused pink. "I don't come."

 _Oh._

Miranda saw it, she'd rendered Andrea speechless.

"I am not frigid. It's the letting go and not being in control. You know how I am at Runway."

Boy, did Andy know how she was at Runway.

"I don't do well with the unexpected. Ever." Desperate to change the subject of her faking it.

"Andrea. What were you saying before to me?"

"Before? Oh yeah _that_."

Andy knew telling Miranda how she was in love with her that was a big curveball of unexpected to Miranda. "Uh, Miranda, what I was trying to say is how I-I value your friendship so much…"

"I do to Andrea."

"Let me finish and that I've…I've _fa_ ,"

God, this was hard to just say it, what she needed to say the most to Miranda. How she felt about her.

"Hey good morning beautiful."

 _Stephen._

Miranda's stomach sank at the sound of his voice. Blood started to rush to her head and face. His voice. A voice she'd tried to block from her brain on a daily basis.

It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn't really him.

He was not here in Andrea's apartment.

It was on her phone. Playing from leaning on it.

Andy saw the first image on the screen was a man in boxers. The image shook, he seemed to be adjusting the camera.

When he bent down to look inside the lens, a quick glimpse of his face revealed that it was Stephen.

Oh. Fuck.

What was she about to watch? For a brief moment, Andy closed her eyes until she heard Miranda's voice in the grainy video. Flicking open her eyes to Miranda's surprised voice on the video. "Is that recording?" she asked on it.

"Yeah."

"Turn it off. Mr. Cameraman." Not doing so. " Stephen. Off."

"No. You're so fucking beautiful and mine. Look at us. We're having a baby." Panning in on Miranda on the bed. "I can't believe you still blush like that when I compliment you."

"Do I?"

"You do. Poor kid inheriting Mommy's blushes." Ducking a pillow lobbed by her, moving up to Miranda in bed. The camera panned slowly along her. "I'm just warning you, keep looking at me like that, and this will turn into an unintentional adult film in about two seconds."

"Maybe we can try that later without the camera on." Miranda suggested, moving towards him still in bed. Andy swallowed at that vision.

"Seriously, though, the camera loves you. So do I, actually."

"You do?" Miranda's mouth spread into a true smile.

"I do, Mira. I really do."

Nuzzling his face with kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "How much?"

"This much." Stephen drops the camera. Kissing sounds Andy heard. Laughing. His and hers. "It's true, baby, you make me so happy. I'm the luckiest guy in New York."

"Just NY?"

"The world."

Miranda pressed it to stop.

The expression on Andy's face was a mix of sympathy, anger, and understanding seeping in her pretty eyes to her.

Andrea saw Miranda shut her eyes momentarily and let out a series of profanities under her breath.

"The baby?"

"I miscarried later on, in the third month. Stephen started drinking after we lost him…his name was Daniel and after losing our baby, we just didn't work well married anymore. I tried to make it work. I did. It was a high risk pregnancy… Stephen really wanted a son."

Andy opened then closed her mouth again. Digesting this news. Miranda almost had Stephen's baby and then lost it.

"We just…he never just talked to me about it and when we attempted to try, we only argued…all the time, like on the stairs. You saw how we were."

Andy remembered that night on the stairs.

She'd been terrified of Miranda.

Snorting watery, brushing at her dress. "Then he faxes me divorce papers. Who does that? Not someone who's supposed to love you, right?"

Stopping Miranda's hand and taking her hand in hers, stroking it with her thumb. Squeezing it. "I don't know what he was thinking, because nobody in their right mind would've ever said goodbye to you."

Miranda blinked up at her. "Andrea my husband's tend to do that to me."

"Then they're both assholes."

Miranda agreed with that entirely, as she bit her lips. It was just so unfair. She tried in their marriage. She really did. She was not at all anything like what Page Six described. Unfeeling.

Love and relationships she just was no good at.

Ever.

"C-mere." Andrea held out her arms.

"Andrea. I'm not really a big hugger." Miranda tersed.

"To bad. I am." Andy wrapped her arms around her. Pulled to into her and hugging Miranda who let her hold her, rigid at first as Andy's arms slid around her as she felt Miranda just eventually relax and gave in and hugged her a little back to Andy's delight.

"You know what will make you feel better?"

Miranda lifted her white head up to meet Andy's face inches from hers. She really couldn't indulge in anything chocolate, she had fittings this week at Caroline Herrera. "Cookie dough isn't going to fix this." Wiping at her lids.

Andy held her eyes in hers, making her smile. "I didn't mean that."

"This."

Taking her phone away from her and scrolling, going back to the video that just played a minute ago. "You don't need to see this ever again. With your permission, I'm going to help you delete it. Can I?"

"Fine." Miranda agreed to it.

With one press from her finger on top of Andy's. It was deleted. Gone. Andy wiped her hands exaggeratedly. "What's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get rid of more of Stephen for you."

"Alright. And for you also Andrea?"

"Me?" Andy's defined brows arched up as her eyes crinkled on hers.

"Yes. That chef you were living with. Nate isn't that his name?"

"How did you know my exes' name?"

"By your many phone calls with him at work, Andrea." Miranda explained herself.

 _Oh._

Blinking, just surprised Miranda remembered Nate's name. Andy brows drew together. "Yeah Nate's in Boston. I trashed his stuff ages ago."

Andy went to throw on a new shirt since her t-shirt had red wine down it.

Miranda searched her wallet and ripped up a few photos of him on holiday with her that she kept in her wallet that she'd forgotten about. Now she was Stephen free in her wallet.

Feeling Andrea watching her in the doorway, looking up, taking in Andrea's large shirt on her. "Andrea?"

"Yeah."

"Unless you're taking up being a Maine lobster fisherman. That shirt you're wearing. It's his, isn't it?"

It was indeed Nate's. It was baggy and comfy.

Touching what she wore. "This. Yeah it was his." Andy confirmed.

Miranda stood up and approached Andy slowly. "Are you wearing a bra?"

Andy flushed. "Yes. Why?"

"Turn around." Andy did so. Expecting Miranda to tell her to just go take it off, not try to take the shirt off of her.

Miranda's fingertips grazed her skin, making Andy's heart start to beat profusely as she closed her eyes when she felt Miranda bunch up the shirt at her back and tug it slowly up.

The closeness of Miranda's body behind her made Andy's face heat up and aware. Very aware of her.

"Stay still," Miranda said before lifting it over Andy's head. A draft of cold air replaced the warmth of Nate's old shirt.

Turning back to her and holding her brown eyes, for what felt like a year to Andy.

"I-I'll just discard this."

Miranda was holding it between her fingers and only now dropped her gaze, taking it over to the trash can in her small kitchen and throwing it out for her.

"Go get a new shirt on."

Right, Andy's mouth was dry, wrapping her toned arms around her chest, she disappeared down the hall to her bedroom, taking a minute to grab her bearings as Andy leaned her head against the back of her bedroom door.

She'd been in her bra with Miranda.

Why didn't she just go for it and kiss her.

That shirt of Nate's was now in the garbage she once wore all the time because it was his, it no longer had his smell on it but now just smelled of Tide and was the last item of Nate's in her possession.

Miranda helped her too. In binning the last shred of Nate for her.

Grabbing a t-shirt to wear, pulling it on over her head, Andy came back out as Miranda smiled at her. Both of them had exorcised each of their exes.

"Do you want sex Andrea or laughter?"

Both would be nice, Andy almost said. "Wh-what?"

"Which genre do like?" Miranda held up a few choices. "Andrea, you really are one of my strangest date."

Andy found something to watch, settling into the couch with Miranda moving into her.

Leaning her white head against her shoulder.

It wasn't a great movie or bad one as Andy saw how Miranda was pretending she wasn't yawning in the middle of it. "Take my bed."

"Andrea I can sleep on this couch."

"No. Miranda. As a good host to you. My. Bed. Now." Miranda reluctantly agreed, getting up and going into Andrea's bedroom.

Unzipping her dress as she shimmed out of it. Unhooking her bra, hanging it up, Andrea had left out for her, something to wear that smelled of her, filling her nose, slipping it on over her head and getting ready to slip between Andy's sheets.

Miranda was in her bed.

And, she wasn't in it.

Clearing away both wine glasses and rinsing them in the sink, placing them on the rack to dry.

Andy decided she needed a bath. A long soak, she'd relax and read a little in the tub. She always did that when she didn't want to dwell on something scaring her. Like telling Miranda how she feels and being rejected or worse her feelings making they're friendship be over.

And now trying not think of Miranda in her bed tonight.

Lighting a few candles around the tub, running a bath for herself as she shimmed one leg at a time out of her faded jeans.

Andy's splayed hand tested the water. _Perfect._

Grabbing a book she'd last half read on a flight home from Paris.

* * *

Hearing the tub on, she'd use the bathroom later as Miranda had dropped her earring, bending down to reach for it.

Her hand brushed it.

There was a flat, black shoebox underneath the bed, which Miranda needed to move to get her stud.

Sliding the box out from under Andrea's bed.

Written in silver Sharpie marker in Andrea's all too familiar curvy handwriting were the words, _Andy's Pandora's Box._

So incredibly tempted to open it, Miranda quickly shoved it back under the bed.

It was Andrea's. She had no right to see what was inside that box.

Miranda lay back in Andrea's bed. This was nice spending the night here with her, looking up at the ceiling.

Why label it with those words?

Wonderful. She couldn't stop thinking about the box. Groaning now into Andy's pillow.

One thought occurred to her to justify her growing curiosity, Andrea had looked through her photo album without her permission when she was sick. Andrea would have to understand her curiosity, right?

She just wanted to know more about Andrea. She was completely justified in this. Friends went through each other's things all the time, like this shoebox labelled _Andy's Pandora's Box._

If she found Lacey had one she'd be looking in it.

Hopping off the bed, Miranda knelt down and slid the box out and opened it.

Blue eyes lingered over the boxes contents, it held a few things, which surprised her.

Inquisitive fingers traced a few newspaper article clippings, one was an obituary for her mother, Tannis.

Miranda's felt like a trespassing fool for thinking that this box contained something salacious that Andrea was hiding.

Miranda went through more things in it, a rubber band set of Polaroid's, lingering on one of Andy in Nate's arms with him giving a side kiss to her, and she was radiant in it.

Her eyes flickering over more little pieces of Andy's past.

Picking up coins from Thailand and India. A stolen keycard from a hotel in LA and the Paris one recently. A few mix cassettes.

Unfolding a typed letter of her resignation dated the third day after they'd first met.

Smirking at discovering this.

So Andrea stuck it out instead, she stayed, with this all ready to hand into her and to Sherri in HR, that's what Miranda loved about her.

Andrea stood up to her. She liked that, immediately about her.

They were more alike than Andrea thought they were. Never in matters of style though.

Smoothing out a clipping from Page Six of herself with Andy half in it.

A few postcards from trips, tickets to the World Series, another ticket from a pop star she'd hide in shoebox to and never admit she attended their concert.

Two shot glasses.

Pale fingers landed on a DVD that was inside of a plain plastic case. It was simply marked, Ellie with a small heart around the words spelling out Turks and Caicos.

Feeling an intense need to know more about Andy, Miranda glanced over at the television DVD player across from Andy's bed.

Without allowing herself time to let any guilt sink in or Lacey's nagging voice of ' _you'll regret it, Miranda'_ of invading Andrea's privacy like this, which she shouldn't be doing but she was doing so anyway.

Miranda opened the case and popped the DVD inside.

Pressing play. The first image was bare feet in sand, a face bent down to look inside the lens, a quick glimpse revealed to Miranda it was a sun kissed Andy giving a big grin into it with snorkel gear face mask on her head.

It had to be a few years ago.

"Say _Hi_ for the camera. Ellie."

"Hiii."

Miranda frowned at her, this Ellie was very pretty. Beautiful in fact.

Ellie came up to the camera that she kept playfully pushing away and smiled at Andy still holding it.

Playing with her bikini straps, untying it with a coy smile.

Oh. What was she about to watch?

For a moment Miranda closed her lids until she heard Ellie giggling out. "Andy! Come get me. Skinny Dip."

When Andy came back in focus, her ass was facing the camera and filled the screen. It was a perfectly smooth and toned —everything Miranda thought it would be.

Not that she imagined Andrea's ass.

She had a small beauty mark on her right ass cheek. Miranda covered her mouth. Almost laughing. She was staring at Andrea's ass. Beautiful ass. Admiring it fully. She needed to shut this off, but she couldn't move.

After a minute of sitting there frozen, her bright blue eyes glued to Andrea's ass as Andy ran and joined Ellie.

Seeing her get wet in the turquoise waves and kiss her. This Ellie. Miranda knew she had to stop watching this.

Problem was she couldn't.

Just seeing Andrea kissing this Ellie, both were naked, made her insides squirm —Miranda saw they were both being intimate and in public…deep throaty sounds filled her ears as she decided she'd done enough damage to her psyche and to Andrea's trust.

Ejecting the DVD quickly, placing it back in the case with shaking fingers, returning it to the box, which she slid under the bed.

Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She really had no right to watch that. It was private and a part of Andrea's past that wasn't meant for anyone else's eyes. Especially hers. She ought to have respected that.

Yet she didn't.

Suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

Andrea would never speak to her again if she ever knew she'd gone through her box. Guilt overtook Miranda. What had she done?

She was telling Andrea first thing in the morning what she did. Friends had to be honest with each other right?

Trying to go to sleep in Andy's bed and not think about how the main occupier of this bed she was in, sounded having sex on a beach with a girl named Ellie.

* * *

Andy got into the tub, sitting down and stretching out, submerging her body under the warm water, closing her lids with a relaxed groan issued out.

The first twenty pages of this novel held no interest for her, setting it aside, frustrated, she'd almost told Miranda how she felt about her, and again something came up like it always did.

Stephen came between them.

Last attempt, Nigel calling about swatches.

" _You eat a sandwich so elegant._ " Repeating her words over to herself. She said that to Miranda. Not _I love you,_ no you eat sandwiches elegantly. Andy smacked the warm water hard.

Maybe she should just take Jill's advice and wise up and just be only a friend to Miranda but that was so hard to just be that only.

She had to tell her. What if Miranda met somebody new?

Clenching her jaw, over bagels for breakfast she was telling her. And only after turning off both their phones.

Slicking back her hair which now clung damp to her face, reaching over for a magazine she turned to a few times a week.

If she couldn't have Miranda in person. On paper was a close enough substitute.

Often Andy peeled away Miranda's clothes off in her imagination. Sure lots of women had perfect bodies that they worked into a fine-tuned instrument sexually.

Andy had her imagination— it was practically a triathlete. Concerning Miranda.

Flicking a few pages in it, Andy stopped on the one folded page.

Glossy paper blue eyes held hers. Blue eyes she adored.

She had to do this quietly. It was all Miranda's fault with thoughts of her in her bed. One door down.

Andy's palm began slow circular motions on her breasts making her nipples erect, gently tweaking them to excite, both pebbling between her fingers, moaning low as she began smoothing her hand in a slow massage up and down her legs, working her strokes up to between her thighs.

Pressing her wet hand to between her legs.

Before she knew it, she was trembling and shuddering into a silent orgasm … a secret tribute to her guest sleeping in her bed.

Arching her head back in release. Closing her eyes from that hard climax, gripping the tub sides.

She'd just soak here for ten more minutes.

A hand lightly was brushing her shoulder made her jolt up from the tub. The bath water was cold now. All the candles around her tub had gone out.

" _Andrea!"_

Covering her wet self, she didn't have any clothes on. Grabbing for a towel fast as she met angry blue eyes.

"Sorry. Must've have fallen asleep." Her damp skin clung to the white towel. "I was reading a book in the bathtub and just —"

"You were reading in the tub, No Andrea," Miranda gritted her teeth. "You fell asleep as if you'd died with candles still BURNING."

"Only for ten minutes." Andy explained herself meekly.

If Miranda wanted the bathroom so bad it was all hers now.

Miranda exhaled her breath out slowly, calming down now, her blue eyes looked quickly away from Andrea still standing in the tub of cold water in only just a towel clinging to her.

" _Ten minutes_."

"You've been in the tub for almost two hours." Miranda hadn't been able to sleep at all since the _Andy & Ellie_ sex tape she'd watched earlier. She'd tried to sleep but that wasn't to be hers this evening with replaying Andrea's throaty sounds of pleasure over and over in her mind, kept her up.

She'd needed to brush her teeth and use the bathroom to perform other necessary toiletries when she found Andrea like that.

Starting to look around the tub.

"What are you doing Miranda?" Andy got out now. Clambering out of the tub, feeling as gracious as a fawn on rollerblades.

"I just want to see what book is so important that it nearly drowned you." Miranda snarled.

"No. You don't understand. I was. I—"Her towel slipped off her body as she moved near Miranda.

Fuck. No. Fuck. It was too late. Miranda picked up the magazine off the floor.

Now Andy was towel less.

Miranda just looked at it. Her white head bent, it was her, in interview with _her._ Jacqueline. That Dior attired skunk.

She'd been jetlagged, and tense and it was a day before Stephen decided to fax divorce papers to her suite.

Why did Andrea have a folded page of a picture of her from a Runway France and have it in a tub with her?

Knowing one thing, Andrea did not speak or read french.

Turning back to Andy, holding it out for an explanation, her mouth went dry, this was the second time tonight seeing Andrea naked in a short span of hours.

Lacey would call it the universe's sick sense of humor on her for snooping in that box of Andrea's.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just tell her, I offer lunch of gyros or we can go to that cute cafe on Madison she likes." Andy tried again.

Holding the phone down to her desk, this was the second time Andrea called, Miranda came out of her office, shaking her head firmly at Emily.

"Emily, tell Andrea I'm not taking any calls. I'm busy in meetings."

Gyros or coffee at that café she loved sounded nice, last week she would have dropped everything, made Emily free up an hour for her and Andrea and just gone.

Not today, not this Monday, stepping back into her office, she didn't deserve Andrea. Didn't deserve her beautiful smile or her offer of street food.

Not after what she did with her on Saturday night.

She'd lost enough sleep over that, becoming so much more than friends in one night. Wondering how she was going to let Andrea's friendship go.

Now that they had sex.

Emily told Andy just that. Miranda's words of 'being busy in meetings', repeated verbatim to the brunette on the phone but in her usual snippy impatience conveying in her snarky Emilyish tone of ' _don't inflict_ _your pathetic self on Miranda's phone line this Monday morning.'_

Andy held the receiver in her palm, not believing Emily's words, knowing Miranda wasn't busy at all this Monday morning, it was because Miranda saw her naked Saturday night, and then Miranda kissed her and they had sex then she just fled out of her apartment the morning after.

Saying only that she drank too much wine. That she was so sorry.

Rushing out with the daylight.

She wouldn't answer any of her calls or texts. Twenty five messages left and still growing as Andy typed another, making it now twenty six and hit send.

Leaving Andy there at her place after she just kissed her and had sex with her, wondering what the hell was wrong with Miranda, was she determined to mess Andy up.

Since early Sunday morning, Andy had subsisted on a Black Gold Texas Tea doughnut, lots of coffee, and every Pixar she could see and getting so worried that Miranda wasn't answering her calls.

* * *

Emily every day wondered how did _they_ became friends as she clicked on Miranda's morning schedule.

Seeing, no appointments for Miranda until after lunch.

She tried not to think about it.

Their friendship.

Dwell on how her powerful stylish boss who could be friends with anybody, anyone, Grammy winners, and movie stars, the entire Vanity Fair's Best Dressed list and yet chose Andrea of all people to befriend, it was still so unbelievable to get her head around it.

Andrea was a carb eater.

Andrea still wore awful shoes. No one stopped her.

Andrea _was_ friends with the fashion Czarina.

Then there was Andrea's wardrobe she once shamelessly wore in front of Miranda, Emily still winced about it.

Certain the warehouse that Andrea obviously shopped at once, was outside of this city, found on turnpike of unstylish, racks full of clothes like that hideous skirt and sweater and other once popular outfits in the Reagan era and in need of updating into this present decade.

Now Andrea at least dressed like a smart fat feminist in Donna Karan slacks last week or looked almost decent in button fly Helmut Lang's with a black t-shirt on from Emily was sure was from _The Gap_ which Miranda gave her a pair of edgy Anna Deemueleester boots from The Closet to help it be acceptable visually.

Emily was not even starting on her hair.

Yeti in a force 10 windstorm.

And she saw Andrea had a…a tattoo. Near Miranda.

If she'd seen that once when Andrea worked for her as once _Emily II_ , Miranda would've demanded a tattoo removal procedure that day.

Not now, no, they were friends. Friends who lunched together, talked daily to, except today for some reason.

Maybe Andrea insulted the last issue of Runway or something.

Andrea was practically Miranda's friend wife.

It was still so bloody inconceivable to Emily who also noticed how Miranda hadn't even asked for coffee this Monday morning.

What did that mean?

* * *

She'd kissed Andrea. She'd had sex with Andrea.

Miranda ran her finger through her white forelock, only did so when she was feeling emotionally insane about something, of course that being she'd systematically ruined the only most important semi normal friendship she ever had with someone she really cared about other than with Lacey.

Why did she open that box?

Now she was deliberately ignoring Andrea's calls.

She knew the ping was Andrea. Again. Ignoring it for a minute, she couldn't, sighing she had to read it, with her blue eyes lowering, she flickered over the message of, **Miranda are you okay?**

No she wasn't okay.

Curling her palms on her chair arms. Lacey's stern voice of warning still filled her mind about it, 'Miranda, don't do anything you'll be sorry for.'

She was sorry, but she wasn't really sorry for kissing and sleeping with Andrea two nights ago.

It felt really amazing and right…almost too right.

When she'd started to almost initiate tongue and Andrea responded back by touching hers with her tongue and then her eyes held hers, then pulling away and she began kissing her neck, she almost stopped them.

She didn't.

Her knees went like jelly.

How did Andrea know?

That neck kissing is honestly the _hottest_ , most _seductive_ thing anybody could do to her, if you kiss her neck which Andrea was doing, if you playfully bite nip her neck with teeth grazing her, if any tongue touches her neck _I will melt in your fingertips._

Touching her face, Andy's finger outlined her lips, giving her tiny pecks then soft kisses as Miranda's mouth parted open to her tongue.

Feeling Andrea lift the borrowed top she was wearing, and took her breast in her palm and kneaded it while her mouth met her left nipple.

Sighing Miranda arched her back. Andrea took her time kissing her nipples alternately licking and sucking before her mouth slid down to kiss her stomach.

Miranda was aware of the silvery scar there but Andrea did not seem to care.

Slowly licking her navel and sides, Andy gave open mouth kisses to her pale skin, caressing her as she bent down on her knees between her spread legs.

Stopping from slipping her panties down off her.

Andrea buried her nose in the already wet fabric, took a deep breath in, and just went "oh god" on a ragged breath. "God Miranda, I've been waiting so long to fuck you."

Andy gently touched her cuntlips with one of her finger's she'd licked. Miranda squirmed and tried to close her legs.

"Did I say you close your thighs Miranda?" she asked in a hard voice that went right to her core and with a hand forced her thighs apart. Holding her legs, Andy kissed up her calves. Letting out a shaky breath as Andy's moist mouth pressed to the underside of her knees

Stephen never kissed her there.

Andy moved up to nuzzling her inner thighs, taking her time exploring her, hearing the noise her kisses made as Andrea stopped lifting her head up to hold her blue eyes.

She moved up and kissed her lips as Miranda responded losing herself to this kiss, rubbing her breasts against Andy who stroked her with her fingers.

"Andy…please….Ohhhh." Moaning this into her, pressing herself closer into Andrea. Andy kept up that maddening stroking.

Finally, blissfully Andrea positioned herself back on her knees again and put her lips on her. Her tongue touching there was like an electric shock coursing through her.

Andrea's mouth and fingers made her come.

Andy was in repose, pressed her face against her toned inner thigh.

Stroking Andy's hair with her eyes wide open, with what the hell she just let happen on Andy's bathroom floor.

This was not like her, not at all.

Having sex with Andrea was wrong. So wrong.

It wasn't fair to Andrea.

Not at all.

Miranda knew she was _class A bitch_ , difficult to work for or with at Runway, terribly cautious with her feelings, icily reserved but she wasn't a person who ever played games with somebody as wonderful as Andrea was.

She did just that on Saturday.

It was wrong.

Very wrong. She already knew Andrea had a little crush on her. Lacey insinuated it.

Just a few weeks after Andrea came back into her life, Lacey told her that she thought that Andrea had a crush, which at the time, Miranda insisted to Lacey that it was like a few admirers, two of Nigel's male assistants had crushes on her too.

Both of them, attended 'Wigstock.' Since the 90s and they lived together and wore more eyeliner then she did.

Andrea was only twenty five years old.

She could have anybody.

Man or woman, not her.

It was nice now and again, the way she caught Andrea looking at her a few times, it was thrilling to still be looked at like that, especially on days when her life sucked.

It didn't mean anything though. Andrea didn't like her like that. They had 20 years between them.

What was wrong with her that she wanted to feel like how Andrea's Ellie in that tape did? Be Ellie.

Great Miranda, you used Andrea sexually.

Dialing Lacey up.

Green eyes flicked over her call display, picking up instantly, answering hands free as she was peeling off her scrubs. "Miranda, what's up this early?"

Lacey balanced her phone on her ear.

"Nothing, Lace, I just wanted to tell you that yes I can join you tonight at that reception you mentioned. It's at 8 right. I'll be there if the invitation is still open?"

"Sure it is. Terrific." Lacey promised it would be fun even if it was for her work function.

"How was your date, Saturday?"

"My date, I didn't even get to go out with him, he picked me up. The first thing he said to me was, "That dress. I don't like the color blue. You really should go change." So I said, "Sure," and went back inside, took off my makeup, put on my pajamas, and got out the take-out menus. A few minutes later he comes knocking at my door and seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't want to continue the evening with him."

Sighing out. "So anyway just another dating disaster, how was your date?"

"It was not great."

Lacey sounded like she felt bad for Miranda. "Sorry, Miranda, tell me you didn't go home and marathon those boring Indie flicks you love with subtitles." Or worse flicked to anything by Nicholas Sparks, she really needed to get Miranda a box set of Criminal Minds.

No, that was not what she did Saturday. She should have. No. She just went and had sex with Andrea instead.

"Miranda, about Andy?"

"About Andy what?" Miranda snapped out.

"About Andy's birthday gift you've been going on and on about for my opinion, I can join you Wednesday, say 1ish, we'll shop and lunch. Make it a date, my treat for lunch Miranda. You sure you're okay?"

Truthfully Miranda had already bought both those gifts for Andrea already.

"I'm perfect. Wait. Lacey, would you ever end our friendship?"

" _What!_ Miranda. No. Why?" Lacey was changing into her A-line Michael Kors linen sheathe dress.

"If I did something really inappropriate, would you just end us? Would you hate me if there was no explanation given by me, if we just stopped being friends…well would you?"

"Miranda, honey you lived with me once. Remember? I know you. No, I wouldn't call us quits, never, do recall before I performed your emergency C-section, you golden showered me from almost five hours of labor with Cassi and Car."

Miranda winced at that memory brought up. That and her water broke with that snake Jacqueline Follet beside her during NY Fashion week.

"Miranda…talk to me, tell me what's bothering you?" Lacey asked concerned, sweeping her hair back in chic headband.

"It's nothing, Lace, I've got to take this call. Talk soon."

"Okay. We'll talk tonight _you_. Say hi to my favorite reds." Hanging up as Miranda knew Lacey would try her best to wangle out whatever it was bothering her.

This was something she wasn't sharing with Lacey just because she trusted Lace to an irrational degree half of her life, Lacey did not need to ever know, that she had sex with Andrea.

Yes she'd shared wearing big girl mesh panties after labor, the time she vomited while giving Stephen an anniversary blowjob, which made Lacey laugh hysterically about, or sharing through tears the horrible time when Stephen during sex said their banking branch manager's name Connie, or the time Lacey lied to Miranda's brother that they were talking about the quick wonderfulness of Ramen noodles and not how sex with James was sometimes just like a plain cup of Ramen Noodle Sex for Miranda, it wasn't good for her or ever lasts long.

Fast and forgettable five minutes.

With Andrea, sex with her wasn't a cup of Ramen.

It was teasing, licking and nibbling her thighs, lust till they both collapsed in a big sticky mess of _oh god_.

Andrea and she needed some arms- length distance, just for a few days…or perhaps two, three weeks. To forget all about her mistake sex which she no doubt probably irreversibly ruined Andrea's friendship with.

She just needed to find other people to talk to.

"Emily."

Emily scurried in. Ready for any errand issued from Miranda.

"Sit down."

Emily slid into the modern chair, directly across from Miranda. Visibly uneasy at this. Was she being let go this morning?

"I've never asked you this Emily. How's your boyfriend? His name, is it Chris?

Emily stared with her mouth gaping, Miranda never made conversation before. "Chris. Oh. We broke up."

Miranda sharp crystal blue eyes held the redhead's nervous ones. "Oh, you did. I'm sorry."

"Oh, we never really fit anyway."

"Fit?"

'Yes. We just never fit. We both tried to make it work, but…he always wanted me to be somebody I'm not."

"How Emily?"

Miranda took off her glasses dangling from between her long pale fingers, listening to her assistant's words.

"Little things. Correcting my grammar, ordering for me at restaurants, told when I was allowed to talk, buying me clothes I didn't like… putting a pillowcase over my head and bending me over the furniture. Calling me by another name every time we... I just…I never got used to it. Hmm. But live and learn. Good guy. Christopher. Just not the one for me."

"Single nice guys are an endangered species in this city. Emily. Miranda." Nigel greeted, leaning against the door frame, holding out his proofs.

"Good Morning. Nigel." Miranda reached out and took them from him.

"What are we talking about?" Nigel asked interested.

"Relationships." Miranda shared cryptically, perusing her Editor eye over each image he gave her.

"Unfortunately, I'm no help, I'm apparently an emotionally stunted big spoon, and I refuse to merge and share an underwear drawer." Nigel shared what his last boyfriend yelled at him as they broke up.

That and how he worked for a sadist bitch of a boss. Nigel lost the boyfriend but kept Miranda.

He only had room in his life for one controlling bitch 24/7.

"Some good advice, Em, go explore a certain tall co-worker who sits across from you every day. She won't treat you like Christopher." Making Emily blush. Serena was only just a friend.

"Listen whoever he is Miranda, you're Mr. Rebound, just give him a few of my tests."

"My Mr. Rebound? Tests?" Miranda questioned. Nigel was quite mistaken, she was not having a rebound. She only just slept with her last assistant.

"Whoever he is that's making you be not like you today, Miranda. Keep him or ditch him after you try my tests." Nigel observed.

A quiet Miranda was making the rest of the staff nervous. Very nervous.

Also she was uncaffeinated.

Miranda's eyes flicked up to meet Nigel's.

"Tests, Nigel?"

"Yes, I call them my Nigel tests, these tests will strip away all the glossy veneers and reveal if you're seeing someone who's a keeper or an idiot. First, if he mentions he's proficient in Microsoft word it's like being really good at opening a door. Next, give him a grocery list, anything not listed and unexpected he returns with anything you cannot pronounce or would never eat, he has to go"

Miranda almost smiled, catching herself she did not smile at work.

Andrea got her groceries perfectly that night. Although Andrea did sneak in food choices she would never eat and never tried before but also tried introducing her to a bowl of rice krispies at midnight.

"Sit opposite him during spaghetti for an exclusive preview of what oral sex will be like."

"Nigel." Miranda warned.

Andrea didn't need to eat spaghetti in front of her, besides Andrea enjoyed bbq ribs, her face flushing at what Andrea's tongue did to her.

Clenching her crepe jersey skirt covered thighs together at that thought of Andrea's tongue on her...

And her fingers discovering where Andrea's piercing was.

"Miranda I've started serious relationships over watching a guy eat spaghetti." Nigel quirked a devious smile.

"Make him put aftershave on in front of you. If he wears Old Spice or Brut he's a Neanderthal, if he puts it on his wrists and rubs them together, congratulations – Miranda you're going out with your grandmother."

Andrea only wore a scent of pear and freesia, and was not anything like Miranda's grandmother.

"Watch him do laundry." Nigel shared.

"Laundry?" Miranda looked at Nigel, was he being serious.

"Bunch socks together, mix colors, and leaves it to pile up on the floor for you to do. All signs that he will be nasty in arguments and has probably fantasized about having sex with your dog walker."

"Avoid. Keep looking, so you don't come home and discover that they took your entire Joan Crawford DVD collection and Bette Midler signed poster and he critiques your mother's meatloaf you made him and thinks your getting clingy when you suggest adopting a Korean baby together."

Miranda handed him a Kleenex from beside her Bobbsey's portraits. Sure of this, that Andrea did not bunch socks or mix colors and would never sleep with Lacey or her dog walker Aubrey.

Nigel stopped sobbing just before lunch, after promising him to couture-shui her to cheer him up.

Miranda also had one tense call with her brother who started like Lace insisting that something was wrong with her and that she sounded off, like when she was years ago seeing that guy Chuck who stepped out of a Brett Easton Ellis novel with an obsession for conversing about Supply Side, he wore on weekends tennis sweaters around his shoulders and thought she was hot in Armani and black stockings but made her pay the bill at any bar he took her out to, conveniently forgetting his wallet or excusing himself to the men's room, until Miranda racked up a tab of $1400 for two drinks she drank and just left him, changing the subject from pinstriped Chuck, he began inviting her and the girls up to his place for the summer.

He would not take 'no or she was busy.' for an answer. Where did he get such a demanding streak from?

She had to accept, hissing fine she would be there first weekend of June with Cassidy and Caroline.

"And bring Lacey along with you, if she's free."

"Lambert, I want you to try to be nice to Lace. Just once try and get along. For me."

"Fine. Sis." Hung up on.

Meeting brown eyes standing in her office doorway.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

"No we don't."

Miranda wouldn't meet her concerned eyes unless Andy's head was somehow resting thirteen inches to the left of her face, over her shoulder.

And hanging with that really ugly modern art of a big blob that a three year old could've finger painted.

Concentrating on deliberately not meeting those eyes that resembled soulful maple syrup infused with flecks of chocolate and gold combined, focusing on Andrea's lovely mouth that she almost stared at dumbly for a minute.

Shaking her thoughts away from that mouth of Andrea's that had been on her…

Licking her lips, sliding off her glasses. She looked okay visibly but was not herself. Not this morning. Looking at Andrea for a minute.

Wondering inside, 'darling, how she was going to let her go'. If she could.

"Yes. We. Do. Need. To. Talk." Andy never was like this with her.

"Right now, you, are going to face me Miranda. About you, and I, and what happened on Saturday." Andy's eyes were focused on her. She wouldn't call it an angry stare, but Andrea wasn't smiling either.

Every word she intended to speak was now stuck in her mouth. Words of, 'they can't be friends anymore not after sex' and how to say this kindly, Miranda almost snorted at this, when was she ever considerate of how she said anything to anyone even to Andrea.

Mulling carefully the impact of saying it, just like that or her other choice of words of, 'It was a big mistake having sex with you. Andrea."

Followed by a, ' I'm really sorry but I'll never see more of that box set that you made me watch both seasons last week with you. And sorry half of your birthday gift is now ruined because I ordered the third season on Amazon for us and I'll just have Emily deliver it to you after I've watched it with Patricia to cling to.'

"Andrea. I'm very busy here with this," picking up Irv Ravitz's boring tome of budgets. This excel sheet was now fascinating to her.

"With Runway Russia and China having larger revenues then predicted,"…mentally kicking herself, Andrea was not here in her office to learn about costs and Runway's financials.

"Yeah, I see still busy with that meeting you were in?" Andy pointed out. Knowing immediately, there wasn't any meeting she was in. Miranda was just avoiding her.

It hurt.

Miranda's eyes only now met hers, and made her displeasure and also a gleam of guilt obvious in them of Andrea figuring it out, her sudden but nonexistent busy morning of meetings and now knowing that Andy sensed she'd been brushing her off. Deliberately.

Pinching her nose bridge, almost tilting her silvery head back in her chair.

Why was life once as Miriam Princhek so much simpler?

Paul knocked. "Miranda- here's the mock up for _the—_ oh sorry- Hi Andy!"

Seeing Andy here, holding Miranda's chair arm sides, no one was ever allowed that close to Miranda that Paul could honestly recall.

It was a bit like being in retinue in the court of Versailles, or with the Queen of England or something- he and-everybody here at Runway saw Miranda but nobody got up close to her.

Not like this, the way Andy Sachs did. Back then and now.

Were they finally involved now? About time, Paul mused critically, considering how truly abhorrent Miranda was after Paris, after Andy just fled, remembering working out in the company gym the Monday after the Return of office Icicle Incoming, with Evan in Hair along with Matty in Make-up who was seriously convinced that chunky Andy from Ohio was Miranda's soul mate.

Paul had almost fallen off his tread mill, when told that.

Miss poly-blend Ohio who was petrified of Miranda was her, the dragon lady's soul mate?

Miranda's _Ahndreyah_ was so meek and nice. She wasn't anything like their boss.

Andy was everything Miranda was not, with a cherry on top.

Giving up jogging on the treadmill, Paul was only on it less than twenty minutes, it was like grueling gym days in school.

He had to admit, and agree back than on the treadmill with Matty and Evan there was something between them though.

Always.

Most ex-assistants didn't stay friends still with Miranda Priestly after experiencing working for her most asked Sherri in HR about suggestions for ongoing counselling and not stare at Miranda like how Andy did and he stared at his husband before they started dating.

"Hey, Paul—Miranda's not able to look at that _stuff_ right now. We're having a one on one here. So come by later okay?"

"Sure thing." Paul stammered out. Checking that it was indeed Miranda's office he was in, it was.

He'd hung that amazing painting of 'Reflected Orb' up himself. Because Nigel claimed he wasn't a handy man and hadn't a clue how to use a hammer.

Serena did the nailing.

"Oh and Paul, I bought donuts. Kitchen." Winking at him with sparkling eyes.

Paul just stared back at Andy weirdly. Donuts, here at Runway. Not knowing if he should look to Miranda for permission to snack on one.

Giving in, he'd have just one, he didn't have to fit in sample sizes.

Just Tom Ford shirts. He had to tell Matty, who was here, that Andy Sachs was back, and holding Miranda hostage for lunch in her office.

It was so romantic.

Why didn't they just admit it, that they were crazy about each other with all that eye-fucking that went on between them before when Andy worked under Miranda?

The signs were there once in front of them, from the whole coy elevator sharing Miranda started to the way chubby cherubic Six sat with Miranda in first class to Paris.

And now Andy Sachs was back in their mercurial boss's life again. Goody.

Thrilled, hoping Miranda being always Miranda wouldn't let Andy get away again.

Choosing between a glazed donut and a sprinkled one, Matty took his time chewing the glazed one. Paul owed him for this.

He'd be a slow chewer, leaning against the counter, right near Miranda's office.

Andy was good for Miranda once, she made her less pod person.

Miranda stared at her hands, filled with productive thoughts – such as if hari-kari was possible with Nigel's dressmaker's pins in a dress he'd been showing her Friday from the Dior in The Closet archives to her left, eyeing her Cartier pen and this, an engraved letter opener (a gift from The Board) on her desk.

"I brought you this." Shaking the paper bag out at her. Only Andrea would bring her a late breakfast…err lunch which she hadn't had anything to eat, since she'd been worrying herself starving of how to let Andrea go.

Her shoulders tensing, at Andrea inherently knowing her so well, that if she didn't eat, which she hadn't yet, she'd be an absolute Medusa.

Still she was not a child though.

Her Runway had a perfectly functioning modern cafeteria with a wide choice of healthy cuisine to choose from and on the ground floor of Elias Clarke, a vending machine filled with a variety of sugary things she swore off eating in 1991.

Like M&M's and Cheetos or Twix and damn Andrea if she was going to indulge in any of them because even after Saturday night naked with Andy it was like…an entire Fourth of July fireworks going off inside her and now she didn't know how to deal with that.

Thinking if that was that a good thing? At her age?

Only once for a long nine months had she'd felt just as off-kiltered, being pregnant with her twins.

Miranda sighed, squashing away, needing a pack of Gummi bears or Malteasers.

"Miranda, we're going to talk. Just give me a sec." Andy popped out and helped herself to a pair of coffee mugs from the sleek kitchenette outside Miranda's office to the left as if she still worked here.

Emily ignored Andy, answering another of Miranda's many calls.

Andy saw Matty from Make-up was being fussy, picking off sprinkles off one donut, talking about the Spartacus workout in Men's Health to Serena who was busy sorting the mail.

Holding two mugs gingerly. Coming back in, offering it with the bag over to Miranda.

Pouring the coffee from the paper cup into a mug for her. "Here. You get so cranky if you don't eat."

She did not.

Pressing her lips in, compressing them into a thin line.

Miranda was not accepting it. No. No. Thank you, she did not need it. Not one bite of this 'I'm sorry I had sex with you maple sugary concoction with bacon which _was not her favorite._

Unwrapping it, and with gray blue eyes hating Andrea more than any time as her once assistant, taking a small delicate bite. Almost about to say with mouthful. 'Happy."

Now, taking a prim sip of coffee and another.

Given a lopsided smile at her. Andy almost wanted to grab her and kiss Miranda's mouth that was shaped like a pouty seam.

Feeling now the warm coffee hit her bloodstream. Ahh…bliss. A moan let out made Andy blush.

Snapping her eyes open to her Saturday night bliss in the shape of Andrea staring at her.

"Let's talk about us."

"Listen, Miranda- I know you. You can be calculating and callous. And manipulative, and mean to me and condescending and… _Okay_. A real bitch most times around me but I-.I know how you take your coffee and what that brow thing you do like right now means. You matter to me. Miranda. I'm not sorry we had sex. Are you?"

Emily was well trained in the art of ignoring all… _fine_ most of Miranda's office conversations, busy typing an email back to Marc Jacobs stopping at words of 'I'm not sorry we had sex. Are you? And yes I was naked and you kissed me.'

And something about a bath tub and French Runway. Her mouth fell open, processing what she heard. Oh my God, they— did they really— Jesus Harold Christ Emily Violet Charlton, how does that foot covered by Choo's in your mouth taste?

Any fool could tell Andrea and Miranda could never be just friends.

Emily quieted Jondi and Cathy two clackers from accessories clopping by. She wanted to hear more of this.

Ignoring Matty choking on sugar and sprinkles.

Holding up files that really needed to be scanned, right near Miranda's door.

Shame, the other copier/scanner down the hall was now suddenly not working.

"Yes. I am. Tremendously sorry. Andrea. Saturday night with you was an error in my judgement that I won't ever repeat."

How bad could sex with her be? Andy wondered this. Seeing the way Miranda's mouth twisted and curled about it.

During it, Miranda seemed to be enjoying herself. Quite a bit with her head in a death grip of Miranda's trembling thighs.

What the hell, why was Miranda laying down the law and now derailing their lust train that hurtled out way past the point of no return on her bathroom floor to crashing into her bed and on her Grandma's memory trunk.

Andy mumbled out, sorry Grandma's quilt.

"Miranda we had sex."

Andy continued on. "I liked having sex with you. I want you to know, I'll be honest with you Miranda, that I've wanted to do that with you for so long." Brushing Miranda's arm.

"You did?" Miranda blinked at this. Fiddling with the buttons of her blouse.

"I don't think it was an error in _my_ judgement sleeping with you. It happened. We can't unsleep with each other. We're adults Miranda. We had sex. I hope you know…."

"Yes. It was just sex. Andrea. Definitely. Nothing more than that." Miranda clarified.

Studying her shelf of books on Balenciaga and Chanel intensely.

The megawatt smile Andy was known for faltered, "Just sex", inside she was devastated by Miranda and her words of being an error in her judgement and sex with her, she wouldn't repeat again. Ever.

Miranda made it sound like having sex with her was like taking a driver's test on a four lane highway and they went suddenly swerving into a median. Sex with Andy wasn't that horrific for her was it?

"You have to admit it was pretty good, us…you and me. Wasn't it? Or was it weird?" It was weird for her wasn't it? Andy's internal voice was positive.

Andy tried to gauge if Miranda really didn't like having sex with her or was it just having sex in general.

Miranda wasn't big into hugs so possibly she could be just the same, anal about sex…and all forms of human contact…

"No. Not weird. "Cautiously Miranda flicked her head like a gnat was near it. "It was very,"… images of them being sweaty and feeling soooo good filled Miranda's mind, shaking those writhing naked with Andy images away, her inner cynic voice reprimanded her, she was old, she was a past her forties, twice divorcee, practical woman who didn't think she'd ever fall in lov-

In love? She wasn't in love with Andrea.

Only two weeks ago she'd seen her use the bathroom, she warned her about that curry and yet she still was friends with Andrea…

Oh yes friends who now once had unbridled sex.

"Very what?" Andy searched her eyes.

"It was very nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes nice. Enjoyable. It's been a long time, since I've done that with someone", shutting her mouth now into a meshed line, she was not sharing how long with Andrea she'd not had sex. Blue eyes serious on Andrea.

"I'm not your Ellie in the Caribbean though. I don't think I can be quite so casual about having sex with you, Andrea."

"El-lie?"

Andy got up, she backed away a bit, and her eyes widened. "Ellie."

Realizing the mistake she'd made, Miranda tried to save herself. "Did I say Ellie? I meant Ella. You really should have a dermatologist look at that birth mark on your…a you're….there." pointing to the back of Andy's skirt, flushing pink. Miranda flushed, here she'd believed she'd maxed out her embarrassment credit card fully on Saturday night finding that DVD and seeing Andrea in it, like that.

"I'll have Emily give you Ella's number, she's on Park and Lex. It could be cancerous." Miranda warned with a pinched mouth, turning her head to look out her large window at the window cleaner fascinated as he used his squeegee.

"That's not what you said. You said Ellie. In the Caribbean. Wait. How do you know I have that birthmark there high on my cheek and how do you know Ellie's name?"

Andy didn't care about a Park Avenue dermatologist examining the birth mark on her ass, it was more important to find out how Miranda knew about it and Ellie?

Picking up her glasses now, "Um…"

"What the fuck, Miranda?" Stilling her hands with hers from fidgeting with her eye glasses.

"I've seen your ass."

"Yeah when we …

"No. Before we did that, and Ellie's. I saw hers too." In Miranda's opinion she had more of fondness aesthetically for Andrea's.

"Okay…I'm missing something, because Miranda I've never in the past shown you my ass…or Ellie's."

"I know you haven't." Miranda sharp cheekbones pinked.

"So, then how did you see it?" Andy was a little mildly curious, When Miranda didn't respond, she simply said, "Miranda …."

Her dark brows arching up, waiting for an explanation.

Having backed herself into a corner both literally and figuratively, she had no choice but to tell the truth.

Damn her going to Catholic school with nuns. Damn you Sister Mary Aquinas and Sister Francis de Sales and Sister Dolours for making her, her.

"So, you know how I was in your bed like you offered." Andrea's hands were still holding her hands in her lap.

"Yeah?" Andy held her grey-blue eyes expectedly but still genuinely puzzled.

"I dropped my earring."

"Uh huh." Andy listened, still wondering what this earring had to do with her seeing her ass and Ellie who she hadn't thought about in years.

"It was a Harry Winston. The girls saved up their father's allowances for it. From chores and good grades. I saw it fell…so I…" Miranda chewed her lower lip.

"I found it under the bed it was there. There was this shoebox." Swallowing, "It was labelled, you're Pandora's Box. I opened it. I just wanted to know more about you. It was wrong of me. Very wrong of me. I shouldn't have been snooping, but I was curious.

In it, was this DVD, which had _her_ name on it. I never dreamt it was a sex tape. I watched a little of it, "catching Andrea's stern eyes holding hers, "fine I saw almost all of it. _I'm sorry_. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have invaded your private sexual videoed escapades…"

A long, very uncomfortable silence ensued. Andrea seriously looked stunned, and it made Miranda feel so much worse.

"Say something." Letting go of her hands now. "Andrea- _Andy_ —" saying her name out small.

What had she done? Why did she look in that box?

Andy was covering her face, shaking. Clearly disgusted with her.

Hearing it muffled, pulling Andy's hands away from her face, why was Andrea laughing like that. Scratch that—she's in _hysterics._ Choking out. "Miranda you little perv,"

Taking her into her arms, when she stopped laughing with her whole body like a monkey on crack.

Sobering her guffaws from Miranda's lasery stare.

"Aren't you mad at me? Even a little?" Measuring Andy's look.

Andy shook her head. "No.

Still looping her arms around her. "Never. Miranda Priestly you really are something….You really are just too sexy, too classy, and just too much fun to have sex with. I think we'll have to do it again."

Holding her. "Let me think, I've got a tape in storage when I backpacked through India, did I tape anything licentious on a yoga retreat, which was with Jill,"

Pretending to think hard.

Fun to have sex with. Her? Tell that to Stephen. Taking Andrea's teasing words, and then wondering _who Jill_ was. Miranda smacked Andrea's shoulder.

"Oww."

"Why aren't you upset with me?"

"So what, that you saw me with Ellie, that was years ago. Miranda. It was Spring break. Just holiday sex." Rubbing her shoulder from being socked. That was going to so leave a bruise. Scrutinizing Miranda was petite but mighty.

That just absolves everything, it was just holiday sex taped, Miranda's brows furrowed, the 4th of July was coming up in a month, was that a good reason they pull the sheets off her mattress and go do it …

"So what do we do now?" Andy asked her. "I don't want to lose this."

"This?"

"Friendship." Andy softly said this. "Did you like having sex with me?"

Not saying anything back. Playing with her necklace strand.

"Miranda?" Andy asked.

"I-I faked it."

Faked it. Andy's face fell. "Yeah you said about that before, but not with me though. You didn't fake it. Did you?"

Miranda just _mmm._

"Miranda you came right. Didn't you? " Looking so unsure.

Avoiding Andy's question. She was not saying or sharing. Spence's school number flashed as she picked up.

The field trip in twenty minutes—it had skipped her mind. Grabbing her Hermes purse.

Assuring both her Bobbsey's of course she was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just say it."

"I will not." Miranda got out of the car. An immediate blush surged to flush her porcelain cheeks.

"Miranda, don't be like this. For crying out loud. Say it to me." Andy followed her, going up The Met Museum's steps.

All she wanted was for her to say it to her.

Say that?

No.

Miranda's shades were lifted off her eyes, snowy waves coiffed and unruffled as she strode to meet her Bobbseys.

"Why are you so focused on this, Andréa?" Miranda asked over her shoulder.

Why was she focused on it?

Andy couldn't be more focused if she ate a bowl of Adderall, Miranda was going to admit it. That, she had an orgasm with Andy. And. She. Did. Not. Fake. It.

"It was a gigantic mistake. It should never have happened. We should forget _it_ even happened. I'm not dwelling on it. It happened and I'm done with it." Miranda said it.

Just like that.

Hearing those words, from Miranda stung badly. That's how she felt about them.

Why did Miranda have this talent at making Andy break in pieces, by Miranda Priestly who once professionally and now intimately was an emotional tornado around her?

Did being with her that night mean anything to her?

Was her heart made of stone? No maybe ice, it was fused and shaped from the Larsen C iceberg. Andy still held the door for her. Furious with her.

Miranda stole a sidelong glance at Andrea fuming.

 _What have I just done,_ she wondered. _And what in the world do I do to fix what I said?_

 _Why did she even say it? Lie it? Telling Andrea she faked it._

Miranda was trying to convince Andrea fully that Saturday night she did not to feel it. Lying to her savagely. Lying to herself. What being with Andrea really felt like was…

 _Was amazing, incredible, wonderful. Unlike any other time she had sex._

It was like every other time with Greg or Stephen was merely priming her, enduring those unsatisfying practices of coitus.

Meant to be so awful and unfulfilling for her, so she was primed for in bed with Andrea. Ready for Andrea's lips and fingers and her kisses that made her knees nothing but mush, heaven help her through doing it again.

Not that she wanted to do it again.

So she lied.

She was scared. She was allowed to be scared.

Andrea scared her.

Afraid of her, since leaving in Paris, Andrea had the power to hurt her, it was that measure of power she had to hurt her. Once platonically and now intimately.

Andrea had done so before. Easily.

One day, Andrea would do what everybody else does. Leave her.

Again.

Yet Andrea fit and she was a friend now with her, a great friend to her in these last few months, despite before being a few, _fine_ , numerous times awful to her at Runway, she knew then and now she was not ever about to be awarded the Boss of the Year by Andrea or other assistants old or new.

Somehow, they started bonding, becoming her first call every morning and having conversations about Andrea's adamant theory that NYC apartment kitchens are made to stay small because Thai, Chinese and Pizza places lobbied this, so you have to order take out and she paid $25 for shoes that made Miranda shudder.

Purchasing flip flops from a street seller made Miranda just look away.

Andrea's latest shoes depressed her. Converse.

Shoes and clothes were a language.

Andrea's clothing once said in her first weeks being around her in the office. 'The library is closing'

Opposites as they were. They somehow clicked.

They got past their work history slowly. Andrea even understood her need for coffee. She never panicked about any Runway disaster and could face anything thrown at her when she had her hot coffee. Though there wasn't enough hot coffee in the world when it came to enduring early morning meetings with Irv Ravitz over budgets.

Andrea even helpfully programmed her new fancy German machine, showing her the right button to press to have the essence of the beans of Ethiopia or Java.

Miranda even forgave Paris, not that she ever brought it up. Andrea had behaved abhorrently that time.

Andrea fit in her crazy life and world. She fit to her. So easily.

She did do that, so effortlessly. Fit to her. Nobody before her ever did that. Just Fit.

Not Greg. Not Stephen. Not Ga…no she was not thinking about him.

She always made herself be what they wanted. She was never just Miriam.

Except being with Andrea, sleeping with her, reduced her to giving over a part of her even Greg or Stephen ever penetrated in her.

Andrea brought out tiny shreds of Miriam. She liked that.

It wasn't like she wanted a snuggle cave or a love map made or go and get a couple tattoo or a matching lock screen photos she'd only just experienced an orgasm which she'd lied stubbornly about she didn't have.

Giving herself to Andrea was new. Miranda didn't do well with new.

Or giving herself.

That was something she couldn't do so easily. Give herself over to someone like Andrea, to let go. Reducing her to needing her, was weakness and it made Miranda's inner dragon emerge.

She'd made it through half her life without Andrea in it. Just fine, once made the youngest Editor when Andrea was in diapers.

She didn't need Andrea.

She'd made it through half her life with faking orgasms. Not with Andrea Saturday night though.

Now she'd gone and made it be believed, that having sex with Andrea was as panties moistening as pouring over an instructional manual of a Cuisinart blender.

Pretending she didn't respond was just easier. Yes. She'd truly felt _it_ with her. It was so strong and it scared the hell out of her.

Miranda was careful about emotions. She was better at excoriating. She also was old, and Andrea was young. So young and unstained. Well, she was at times mature, more sophisticated and very difficult.

Heinous bitch was one description Stephen slurred at her.

Andrea was so easygoing. Well she was inconsiderate and nasty.

Facing it.

They were so different.

She was just not equipped for navigating love.

She never was. Blaming a multitude of reasons, her mother, her cheating ex-husband, her being a non-practicing Jewish and her Catholic guilt education. She failed at love and emotions spectacularly, often accused of being uncompromising.

Hard to love.

Told this, because she made Stephen wait at a table for her. Just, slit her wrists with a butter knife, she was a lousy spouse not being there with him, listening to _his day_ over _his favorite_ dish.

With Stephen and Greg she'd compromised lots and what was her payment, both not finding her to be enough to stay.

She could live with that. She just wasn't meant to be something worth staying around for.

Why couldn't Andrea do the same?

"Hello, Miranda. Here you are, this little group is all yours." Bobbi shared. "Cordy, Ms. Priestly will answer any and all of your questions. Suki, _yes you_ will see everything. Yes Britt, I have you're parent's note but this is art not anything containing nuts, you consume with your eyes. Callie stand in that line now. Dorothy Woolgar," a child resembling a troll was warned again. "One more bellicose outburst and no tour."

Bobbi Noakes was stern. "Remember class, talk in our small voices not to disturb others and try the language we're all learning. Have fun. Off you all go with Miranda."

Cassidy and Caroline were in Mom's group she was to guide. They saw Andy here.

Great. She was here for Mom.

"Hi Andy! You're here."

Andy grinned, her face lit up at both twins. "Sure am, I have nowhere else to be."

Spence's school field trip for the twins and students was strolling all of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and taking in the new exhibit of 'The Age of Empires', Cassidy and Caroline spoke fluent Mandarin between them both, whereas Andy could only order _chow mein and deep fried wontons_ using the Seamless app because it was #4, and #12 on her well-thumbed take away menu that Beto her regular delivery guy, she tipped well, brought to her apartment door in twenty minutes or less, whereas the twins were ready for careers in US/China trade talk relations.

Miranda. Typical. She just shut down their conversation back at the office about them.

Andy could never read her mind could she, she thought she could once.

That was for Runway errands arising not Miranda and sex.

Watching her with the kids from Spence, there she is, arrogant, stylish, capable of hurting her, hides in sex, fakes enjoyment of it, doesn't come or so she says.

Miranda came, Andy was sure of it, from all the little twitches and moans when she hit just the right spot, the way Miranda grabbed her hair and pushed her away when it was too much and pulled her closer when she was getting close.

Andy had the feeling of her silky thighs around her head and feeling it, how her skin heats up when she was just about to come.

It was the sounds, the way she whimpers, when Andy stopped for a sec, taking her in. Her broken moans, hearing her breathing getting harder and feeling her legs shake.

Andy loved how Miranda felt, soft and hers.

And when she looked down at her as Andy had looked up at her and saw she bit her lip, she licked her top lip, drawing it into her mouth, biting it lightly, my gosh, that and with the way her back arched, the way she grinded her clit on Andy's tongue.

The death grip on her head right before she came and how her legs gave out, and with the way she pulled Andy back up and tasted herself on her lips.

She came. She even uttered out. "Andy." _Loudly._

Andy could go poll her neighbors if Miranda found it hard to believe.

Funny how, Miranda wouldn't just admit it. Flanking her along the Temple of Dendur.

She came or Miranda was an Oscar winning actress at faking an orgasm.

Miranda knew her art as much as she knew fashion as they strolled the gallery, pointing out one beautiful painting she stood in front of. Andy took it in.

Blue eyes lit up at the vast sheer beauty of it. One of her favorites. "This one exudes such raw…

Andy's eyes flickered across it.

" _She_ exudes to me, that she's a liar, yup, a beautiful manipulative can't tell the truth liar. Just in it, right there on canvas lying away."

Miranda gave a look of glacial warning at Andy as her group of girls spread out to gaze at more artwork.

"Now, this one, there is so much going on in it, the brushstrokes are magnificent." Admiring the work of art in front of her. Engrossed in all its intricate details before her, crossing her arms.

Andy tilted her head at it, then back to Miranda's rigid figure, she decided to take Jill's advice right now, to lean into it, and enough was enough.

She was leaning into it. Leaning in to take all of Miranda.

The students milled around to other works of art.

She came still closer, Miranda felt the heat of her breath on her neck, and then the touch of her lips there on her. Softly, gently. "Say it, you did feel it." Whispering close to her ear. Her lips rasped over her sensitive skin, and she almost jumped.

Andy stopped, lifting her head, and mouth away.

Her voice trembling. "Andréa. I…"

Andy's hands came to her hair, stroking a path from the top of her head to the back of it, and gently tipping it up.

"I know you didn't fake it. Why can't you just admit it to me?" Stroking her still. "I loved how you sounded and how you felt."

Making every bit of common sense fled her mind for a second.

"You came with me. Why lie to me?"

She did…did not. Miranda held her eyes seriously. She snapped out of it, she narrowed her eyes, jerking away fast.

Regaining her voice with some control over it. "Andrea will you please swallow your cave woman about this. I told you I didn't. Drop it."

As far as Miranda was now concerned, her body did not ache when Andrea touched her and she did not moan when Andrea's tongue filled her mouth and she did not whimper when Andrea's smooth lips latched onto her neck.

She was immune to Andrea's kisses. She had to be.

 _Right?_

Drop it. No way. Andy vowed.

Miranda strode the room with an angry oomph in her stroll.

Andy followed her closely as she clacked along regally in her designer heels to another painting. A Georgia O'Keefe.

Andy studied it intently, as Miranda just stared straight ahead at it, with stiff posture, silently taking it in.

Andy broke the silence after a while of both of them just looking at it. In a time span that felt like days. Both of them shoulder to shoulder.

"See, this one. Miranda, this is one closed off flower. Beautiful and she knows it, look at those petals. That flower responds to slow strokes and caresses but won't admit. This…this flower tells me one thing. No entry. I am never going to be having that flower again. A closed lady flower."

Miranda's pink lips thinned, lowering her voice waspish so only Andy heard her. "Are you talking about my lady flower?"

Her toothy smile was directed right at her, said she was as Andy mouthed out silently _. Yes._

"Maybe I am. My petal."

Miranda moved away as Andy stayed close.

Stopping at a priceless Picasso hanging. Andy's face winced at it. Her opinion flew out of her mouth with a noise of, "Ugh."

"It's a Picasso." Miranda informed snappily.

Andy could see that. She knew that. She knew art. Lily once talked about it, all the time, over beers at Bubbies. She also knew this was plain ugly.

Looking at the Picasso with her full attention on it, not Andrea. "He used to say, he knew he wasn't in love with his lover anymore when they became more contorted and ugly in his paintings." Miranda shared, her face pink still. Her lady flower was not closed for entry.

Just to Andrea.

"This must have been right at the end. The break up." Andy mused out.

Miranda scoffed-snorted.

"Miranda?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if he painted her after she told him she faked it."

Making Miranda stomp off to her responsibility, the field trip class.

Miranda stared. Andrea had to do this.

Making her group of eleven year olds she was minding like her more, and like her better, by buying them what the brunette right now was blatantly licking with sublime abandon just to humiliate her.

Lapping a cone of Chocolaty joy.

Cordie was lactose intolerant, Britt wanted plain vanilla, Callie was a brat about choosing her flavor and the twins ordered gelatos resembling their mother. Dorothy well nothing could please her. The brat.

Precise in ordering hers to "The Sweet Licks' cart ice cream seller. Miranda was handed hers, a lemon gelato.

Trying not to watch Andrea's tonguing bring back Saturday night sex flashbacks.

Andrea irked her so much right now, it was not just her adorable tics she put up with, and she tolerably overlooked like (how she eats Pad Thai with her fingers, her reply all to staff-wide emails for the first month at Runway making 50 other employees hate her, knowing she was lying that she was reading the sports page eating burnt toast in the morning on the phone to her, and now this eating an ice cream that made her think of them in bed).

Glaring at her. Andrea glared back, and went right on with what she was doing.

Miranda almost squeaked at being offered a lick. Enough of Andrea's illicit tongue flirting.

Joni with her group could see something was up.

Striding over to Andy who was on the steps with Cassidy and Caroline on either side of her. Both spooning their Dixie cups with polite manners.

"Andy just try to say it."

"No. Car I'm no good at languages. And puzzles."

Giving a peculiarly sweet smile to the brunette. "Andrea I want to say, thank you for Saturday, _our sleepover_ was pleasant to me."

 _Pleasant?_

"However, I will not be sleeping over with you again. Ever."

Andy held her eyes, for a long moment in hers. "Oh, so my ice cream was that bad for you?"

"No, it was as I said to you before, Andréa, it was quite pleasant. A one-time experience I've now had and will not repeat, that's all on that."

No that was not all.

Andy gave a coy smile. "Yet you really indulged in it, Miranda, you seemed to enjoy it, you had it in my bathroom and on my Nana's Amish trunk. Later, _in my bed_ …

Blue eyes willed her not to say bed. Not with the girls around. "Bedroom." Andy informed.

Caroline scrunched her face up at the idea of ice cream in the bathroom.

"Did you get sprinkles in Andy's sheets?" Cassidy accused.

Andy's eyes crinkled for a sec, giving a look like a smirk, "Kiddos, your Mom, she really enjoyed ice cream the other night with me.

"Mom you never allow us to eat in our rooms." Cassidy was scandalized.

Shaking her head at that sympathetically. "No eating in bed, Miranda, boy are you tough."

"I am not tough." Miranda defended. "I may be firm. Sometimes even _strident_ but _I am not tough_." Clenching her teeth.

Getting up to be face to face with her now. "You are tough especially with this Saturday ice cream to me. Miranda."

"I just wanted to have se…"Her cheekbones grew warm and pink, "have ice cream with you Andrea, nothing more, I have no fantasies of committing to having ice cream with you forever. I would rather have ice cream with a more viable partner."

Andy's face fell.

Miranda bared her teeth, "I don't even know what this is? We're not…you're only twenty…"

Miranda trailed off, noticing Andrea's expression, and something akin to hurt in her eyes that cut into her like a knife.

 _Viable male partner of course._

"You don't know what this is? Jesus, Miranda, if you don't see it…" Andy's shoulders sagged, making a frustrated noise. "Yes, I'm in my twenties. If you honestly don't know now, then we're wasting our time. I thought you'd… Because I know what it is. It's—I'm—"Andy halts abruptly.

"You what?" Miranda whispers out.

"I—"Andy stops again. Her brown eyes darken. Anger colors her tone. "You know what? Forget it. I guess you're right Miranda. This was all about just one night of just ice cream. Nothing else. Just only ice cream to you. Now I know. I'm just your fluffer."

"Fluffer?" Miranda said blankly.

Andy mutters. Only for her to hear not the girls. "Yeah. Your fluffer. I was the Miranda girl once to you. Ready to get anything to please you. Which I always did. Didn't I? Now. A fluffer. Like in porn. I guess I got you nice and hot and ready for a viable new Mr. Priestly."

That was what a fluffer was. Indignation prickles her skin, her eyes cold on Andy's. "That _is disgusting_. You are not that to me. Andrea. Will you just wait a second and just hear me out please…"

"I've gotta go. Bye girls. I'll see you kiddos later."

Calling after her as Andy just walked away in a rush. Not turning back to even look or listen to her.

Miranda saw the back of her crossing the busy street. Andrea always jay walked and almost made her have a coronary.

Joni came up. "What was that all about?" Bobbi stood near her.

"Mom slept over." Cassidy shared in explanation of them.

"At Andy's and she had lots of ice cream Saturday night. Andy's mad. Coz, she ate it everywhere and in the bathroom even." Caroline confided to both women.

"She maybe got sprinkles in Andy's sheets."

"Some nights one needs a lot of ice cream." Joni winked at Bobbi.

Bobbi grinned at that, it was clearly _one of those take-me-now-on-the-kitchen-table or in the bathroom_ ice cream evenings for Miranda.

Joni came up to her. "I hope he was a tall, dark and terrific ice cream with sprinkles."

"She was."

Miranda mumbled, watching her brunette walk away from her across the NY sidewalk.

What had she done?

Andy pressed her voice mails. Screening her calls.

Ignoring Miranda's fifth.

Pressing delete with a savage glee. She was not talking to her. Not now.

Why did she begin this, letting Cassi and Car take her to Miranda months ago?

She had to stop with this, this hurt more than Paris did.

They'd slept together, Andy mused, and then Miranda being Miranda just contaminated her happiness about it without a care.

A viable partner, Andy swallowed the throb in her throat.

Subliminally infusing Andy with even more upset now and Miranda was not even near her on her couch.

She was out there, living her life, soon to be lying to viable partner, faking it.

Sinking down, into her couch, the other night Miranda belonged in it with her, even if she'd asked why Andy was being driven to live in an apartment meant for elves.

She needed to get on with her life now. Miranda was out of it.

Scrolling her voice mails, Andy put it on speaker as she shrugged off her jacket.

Listening to a new message. "Hi Andy. This is Lyla. You know where, you know when."

No she really didn't know what Lyla from her office was inviting her to.

Rubbing her face. Maybe she'd go out, for some fun later today, the dyke knitting circle, had been moved to Babeland in Brooklyn.

"Andy are you there? Guess what, remember I said I'd try to see you around your birthday depending on my work?"

 _Noo_. "Tell me that you're not here, that you're not in the city. My city. "She uttered to it.

 _Jill._

"Surprise! Happy Early Birthday! I'm in New York. I'm coming to your apartment, be there in ten, Sis."

Jill was in the city.

Oh god, she'd want to lay into Miranda if she found out what happened Saturday night.

"You're buying me lunch, somewhere trendy but expensive and we have to talk _about her_. Okay?"

* * *

Emily had never got this for Miranda before. Paying the delivery boy with a snarky 'Put it down.' And a rolled twenty five dollar tip.

Bringing the boxes into Miranda and her friend who had just arrived without an appointment.

"Mir what's happened? What is it?"

Lacey questioned out, she was concerned. Receiving a text like this, meant a multitude of things. Tell her Gage that megalomaniac asshole hadn't come back to New York.

This order of take-out meant something happened.

"What do you mean?" Miranda opened a box of Chinese for herself, her blue eyes lowered to the box of crumble duck in lemon sauce. She wasn't even hungry now.

"You only get and crave Chinese when something's happened?"

"I do not." Miranda stabbed at her order grimly. Opening another box up, perusing it.

"Miranda just tell me what's going on?"

"Something happened, Lacey. I slept with Andrea." Lacey face showed her shock.

Almost smiling hugely, so they did it. Andrea must've told her how she felt about her. Thrilled, so were they dating, would Stephen soon know Miranda was deliriously happy especially sexually fulfilled with a woman.

"I know, it just happened. It's was amazing." Her blue eyes lowered to the white carpet. "Then later, I said something that hurt her. Of course I tend to do that. She now thinks I only see her as a fluffer."

"First, Miranda what's a fluffer?" Lacey asked as she took a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

"I'm having Emily google it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jill, Why are you here?"

"Andy, you're paying for my lunch." Jill was very similar to her younger sister, with the same dark hair but swept back with highlights and the same beautiful smile except she dressed better, then Andy ever could achieve, Jill knew her Michael Kors from her Marc Jacobs and her Nars from her Bobbi Brown lipstick and had a better job.

Which was a life coach in Nashville to celebrity country singers and in LA to hermit like tech billionaires with social phobias who'd never been on dates and were always thirty nine year old virgins.

Her advice sessions and open your emotions yoga classes were booked up months in advance.

Far cry from the big sister that once was a vicious brat with sprayed bangs in a Betsey Johnson baby doll dress who listened to Nirvana and Garbage and anything out of Seattle, driving her to school on her learner's.

"The big reason I'm here, it's your birthday weekend sweetie and I wanted to spend some time with you, you are my only baby sister and I'm also staying just for a few weeks more to watch out for you with _her._ "

" _Jill."_

"Andy. I need to say this. Miranda's not good for you." Jill tried to last an hour without saying anything negative about Miranda.

"You know this."

Andy was drinking her weight in sugary peach tea and ignoring her phone on silent. Glancing, it was _her_ again.

She was firm. She was not picking up.

"Tell me, what did she do now to you?" Raising her brows, Jill waited it out.

Andy lied, "Nothing. Miranda _didn't_ _do_ anything to me. Jill she's not like she was at work to me, not these last few months. She's different . . . she's better not being my boss."

Jill gave a look. _Right._

Emily's text caught Andy's eye. Reading it, "Pick up you big fluffing bovine. Miranda wants you."

Miranda _wants_ her.

Andy's brows knitted, well Miranda would just have to manage without her now. She was still really hurt by her.

Miranda could go to hell finding herself a viable partner.

What did that even mean?

The next text was politer from Emily, "Andrea just stop writing mundane things nobody reads and call her please."

A please from Emily that was a first. Andy didn't do so.

She wouldn't give in.

Emily could somehow handle Miranda for a few hours. Andy wasn't going to be beckoned to Miranda's side. Not anymore. She had her own life and right now Miranda wasn't included in it.

She needed to be away from her. To think things over.

Before choosing between lunch with Jill and considering knitting at Babeland, Andy did some searching on her computer, something she'd put off with Miranda being back in her life again but now she was really thinking about it. Getting out there and doing it.

Considering this change was something she needed now.

It was now or never.

Jill took a slow sip of her drink staring at Andy, scrutinizing her little sister, swallowing the cold liquid. There. There, it was the telltale sign, a Sachs trait.

A little quirk of her lip, and rubbing her brow.

Andy wasn't telling her the truth. Miranda did do something to her little sister.

Worried about what Miranda did. Jill knew Andy was in love with her. Hoping, Miranda hadn't crushed Andy completely by dating somebody.

She'd Googled _her_ often.

From online researching, Jill studied _her._

The woman was a reptile and relationship train wreck in stylish couture. She'd been married two times. Both ending in divorce.

She'd treated her little sister like crap for months once working as her assistant and _still_ Andy cared about her.

Why?

Now she'd of course had done something to really hurt Andy.

Miranda did that as well as breathing.

Jill wasn't standing for it, once before on the phone, she'd heard her speaking to her sister, like she owned her, over getting a dozen skirts. _Her sister_ who graduated with honors and was accepted into Stanford was running around Manhattan fetching skirts for fashion queen who ordered staff around like a Louboutin heeled Stalin.

Jill had not given her, a piece of her mind. She'd wanted to.

Then she called Andy smart but fat.

Andy in the stall on her 15 minute lunch break with scrunched tissues, sniffling and with her phone pressed to her ear had to convince (beg) Jill not to call Miranda personally.

She'd still tried but Miranda's number couldn't be Star 69. Several times Jill almost booked a flight to come rescue Andy from her job. Especially after Dad's trip.

Andy always just let her treat her badly. And just walk all over her.

Miranda was even as a friend, a pal now to Andy just as toxic as she once was, Andy telling her all about what she did with the twins and her.

Miranda was saving a fortune in babysitting with Andy there for her.

She was using Andy.

Why hadn't Andy stayed away, she'd left her so finally in Paris, but then she got sucked back, it was now up to her to stop her little sis from melting into a puddle of swooning goo over the dragon lady.

She wasn't something worth Andy. Not ever.

No matter what Andy said on the phone lately about her, or how cute her twins selfies were, there was nothing about Miranda Priestly to ameliorate her in Jill's eyes.

The white haired narcissist was selfish, belittling, and nasty and that was just her impression of her over the phone when Andy worked for her.

Turning her phone off, Andy put it in her bag, giving her big sister her full attention. "I'm taking a break from Miranda for a while."

She had to.

"Good. Good for you." Jill's dark brown eyes sparkled at Andy's decision. She was proud of her.

Whatever it was, Miranda did to her sister, later when Andy's guard was down, then she'd somehow get it out of Andy what happened.

Jill honestly didn't like to see Andy get hurt.

Suggesting with a grin as she finished her lunch. "After lunch, let's go do anything you want to, you are having some free of Miranda time. Now birthday plans. Is Lily getting the decorations…like balloons? Doug's ordered the cake, right?"

Andy shook her head. Both Doug and Lily weren't speaking to her anymore. They each sided with Nate, when he left for Boston.

Jill just knew it, who caused that. _Her again._

"How's work been?"

"So far this week, my big task... was to write about The McDougal-Sullivan Gardens and I was given obits."

"Ooh, got here just in time, didn't I?"

Andy quirked a smile, her body relaxing more. She really needed her sis here with her.

"So cocktail sipping or cupcake tasting or massages."

Andy mulled over which one to do first with Jill.

Andrea would not pick up for her.

* * *

" _Andrea, I'm worried this is my thirtieth call. I really need to talk to you. I'm coming to your birthday tonight. At The Rooftop for nine you said. The girls are at their father's until Sunday. Call me back." Miranda's voice mail was left._

Jill had invited Andy's workplace and just a few friends on her social media accounts.

"Great party."

Andy had no idea who he was and how she knew him.

The Mirror's IT guys were doing shots and gave Andy, a Tardis mug and a Death Star waffle maker.

"Hi." She greeted someone from her Facebook.

The Mirror's food critic Justin hugged her, more of a felt her up hug of "Hey birthday girl."

Andy was persuaded to open a few gifts.

Just what she wanted sexy new lingerie for all the intercourse she was not ever having, and, a fossil or a rock.

"It's a raccoon penis bone for love and luck." Tina in reception informed.

Why couldn't she just get friends or work colleagues who give gift cards?

"Andy! Happy Birthday." Claire in _Lifestyle_ , who sat to her left of her cubicle, hugged her. "Brought you something." Wiggling the bag at her.

"Oh, what is that?" Andy had unwrapped it, pulling the tissue paper apart to hold up dried potpourri like her Nana made or a plastic bag of 'j'.

"It's kambucha mushroom tea. It soothes heartache and promotes wellness. You need it. Your aura is off."

"Thanks Claire, this is . . . this is great! Drinks are over at the bar." Andy went to squeeze past John her Editor engrossed in talking about his leftie perspectives and the quest of Fox News to make Bill O'Reilly look progressive.

He got her a book on Thoreau.

"Oh, Andy, your ex is here." Claire shared, catching her bare arm.

Andy's mouth dropped opened. "Nate."

Nate always ruined her birthdays. How dare he just show up, on her, wasn't he in Boston? Did he come back, thinking they'd get back together?

Nate was such an asshole—like the time when he put sriracha sauce _on her_ …

He'd thought it was great making nachos on her flat stomach, because he watched FoodPorn and a documentary on Nyotaimori and thought it would be fun and hot.

It was hot alright.

Blistering her nipples hot.

It was great sour cream, guacamole and extra sizzling sauce on her nipples on fire as she blew alternatively on the next and got ice.

Nate and his culinary naughtiness, he'd once nibbled Nori rolls off her nipples.

"Nate?"

"No. Not Nate. You're Ex-Boss, Miranda Priestly, she's here, and she really does do, the only her in an elevator thing. I still can't believe you're still so nice after working for her?"

Claire gushed. "This is such a great view. Ooohh shots."

The Rooftop was a great place to have a party and Jill was paying for it, as Claire left Andy to go mingle, Andy searched and saw her.

Tingly, flares of Miranda here, erupted all over her body.

Lacey's advice made Miranda open her eyes to things she'd only just now realized, she was going to talk to Andy about where do they go from here, after sex, her unsure blue eyes scanned the crowd of millennials' and Kickstarter hipsters most guys in baggy cardigans holding their drinks, searching for one person, stopping and warming on the brown eyed birthday girl.

Giving her a small smile and wave.

Andy didn't return either.

Miranda swallowed, she could do this, when she wanted to be Style Editor of Le Chic she got it in six months and the same with her current position at Runway, right now as she held her wrapped gifts to herself, she wanted Andrea.

To let her talk to her and explain herself.

Andrea had avoided all her calls, she knew that, and she knew she deserved it, Lacey's talk over cartons of Chinese made her realize something suddenly.

One she needed to not eat Chinese again when things happen good or bad and she needed to stop pushing someone as wonderful as Andrea away. Andrea, was somebody she needed to stay in her life.

She also really needed Andrea to still be her friend.

Andrea got her. Wasn't that something everybody wants?

Your person, who just gets you. She'd read that in a book she'd ordered on Amazon, still half read on her night table.

So first, she was going to try tonight to tell her the truth how Andy made her scared, and being the only person in the universe to get her, and admit, her ivory face flushing _pink_ , that she came.

Mainly that she was so sorry for hurting her. She really was.

Seeing Andy striding over to her quickly before Jill noticed her and with a quick tug, she grabbed Miranda's arm looping it in hers.

Andy felt it, a tremor from Miranda responding to her touch as she marched her white haired party crasher along with her to go somewhere away from the party, where they could talk.

Andy had chosen the other side of the wraparound balcony away from everybody.

Letting go of her arm, Andy leaned on the balcony rail, looking out at the city skyline and not at her.

Softly wished out to her. "Happy Birthday." Miranda joined her, she went to graze Andy's cheek, with glossy lips that almost brushed her skin.

"Don't." Andy warned. "Miranda, what are you doing here?" Andy still looked out at the lights, not at her.

"You invited me." Miranda reminded gently.

"That was before. You didn't think maybe I didn't want you here." Andy was fixedly looking at the buildings not at her. She honestly didn't want her here.

"Well I am not leaving. I just got here." Miranda declared defiantly.

"You hate parties." Andy reminded her.

Every event Miranda went to when Andy worked for her, she left ten minutes later, glancing at her watch, great she just had to endure another eight minutes with her.

She did not hate parties. "No. I hate parties that have people at them who don't mean anything to me."

Making Andy look at her.

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I do."

It was like she'd blown dust into her eyes. Alluring Miranda-dust.

"Andrea. About us . . . I'm sorry."

Andy both hated and adored the way she said her name: softly, enunciating it. Almost stroking it in her mouth.

It made her breathless and warm, flustered and absorbed.

Absorbed in her. _By_ her.

"I have something for you."

"Oh. What?" Andy breathed out. Her brows drawing together at Miranda's gaze.

Reaching for her wrist and tugging her closer, before Andy could comprehend what was happening, Miranda bent and brushed a gentle kiss over her mouth.

Andy sucked in a shocked breath, too stiff and hot to move.

Miranda lingered, nipping her bottom lip and tasting it with her tongue at the last minute, like it was compulsory, like she couldn't help herself.

"There my birthday kiss for you."

"Miranda you can't just do that to me." Andy complained out.

"It is a tradition. I'm just sharing my best wishes." Miranda smirked. Brushing a few wisps of dark mahogany off Andy's face.

Miranda had to say it. What Lacey said earlier, her friend's good advice was driving her to take the plunge, she just had to figure out how to say this without upsetting Andrea further?

"Andre—Andy, We need to talk about us. First, this is for you."

Andy took it. It was a smaller box taped to a larger one. It felt like DVDs.

"It's the boxset Season Two, remember you introduced me to it and this . . .that is a special little something. Open that one later." Miranda held her eyes, she hoped she liked it.

Andy's other hand of its own accord, grazed her naked back in a squeeze of thanks, why was Miranda wearing a dress like this, Andy scanned it, it was one of Miranda's favorite designers, her eyes flickering admiringly over the silk forming to Miranda's figure, recalling she'd once worn this at an event Andy had to hold her purse at for two hours.

It was Andy's favorite.

It was cut as if made to hang sensually on Miranda. It did.

Holding out the other two larger gifts (both were wrapped in different bright wrapping paper and bows), to her with a smile quirking her lips. "Andrea, this is from the girls. They wanted to be here, but it is Greg's night. Since their going up to their uncle's this Sunday for a few weeks with me. That one is, Cassidy's, she assured me it is nothing that will explode."

Andy took it gingerly.

"Andrea, about the other night, you're not and never will be a fluffer to me."

Emily unfortunately had a very red faced IT tech named Kevin come to her desk, to explain what was and wasn't NSFW material in searches at Runway.

Last month, he'd had to talk to Emily before, after Andy had been chatting to Jill on her phone. Typing away, waiting for Miranda one late afternoon.

Reading her messages from Jill as she waited for Miranda. On her IM. _**Don't try slip- ons Andy.**_

Andy looked down at her socks and shoes. She didn't own or wear slip-ons. She had a pair of sling backs. That pinched her toes that she wore out only on special occasions.

That Miranda cooed about.

Jill's message pinged and said in new message bubble, _**Damn autocorrect. I meant strap-ons.**_

Miranda read it, over her shoulder as she came up to her, with her purse slung on her shoulder.

"Strap-ons?"

Andy's face went beetroot at Miranda saying it, as they were going out for pre-drinks before a Broadway show.

Miranda discovered what that was, because she had Emily google it, and bring her any information with The Book.

IT Department were convinced Emily Charlton was a sex addict by her work computer search history.

Searching Miranda's eyes carefully. "Miranda. You can't continue doing this to me. Please. Just don't."

"Don't what Andrea?"

"Don't you get it? You need to stop, stop doing this to me, stop "smelling so good and looking so good in that dress and kissing me so g—"

Placing her index finger to Andy's mouth to quiet her.

"Andrea, first I want to say…I am so mad at you! You didn't phone me back. I had Emily texting you, she joined your Facebook to make sure you were alive. Andrea, just because we slept together, doesn't mean _you_ can do this to me."

"Do _this to you_. Do what to you, Miranda?" Andy demanded out.

"Make me worry about you, at a run-through, I chose purple and brown because I was so worried about you not having the courtesy in calling me back. Nigel had to say my cover resembled one big eggplant and a loaf of Wonder bread attired models for fall."

Not matching colors up was not Andy's problem.

"I know I said about us having sex was a mistake and it was a colossal one I made but _I do_ want us to be still friends. We were…we are good friends, please Andrea. I want you around me even if we've had sex. I need you Andrea."

Reaching out, her hand cupped Andy's face.

"I tend to push what I do need most away." Miranda shared softly.

"I'm sorry I'm the way I am. I'm not going to change. Please still be a friend to me, let's not make having sex ruin this."

"You _slept_ with her." Jill was standing there, holding two drinks, she'd gone looking for Andy and found her with _her_.

She knew this was Miranda.

"Jill." Andy tried carefully.

"You _let_ her have sex with you. Andy?" Jill looked between them, shaking her head at this. Setting down the drinks, Jill came over to Andy in support.

"She what spooned with you and then the morning after naturally lashed out and hurt you." Jill trailed off, "Oh, Andy. Honey were you drunk? If you were it was just mistake sex."

Miranda blinked. She and Andrea were not inebriated when they had sex. _Who was she?_ Noticing her touch Andrea so lovingly and familiarly.

Miranda's face turned to the unwelcomed newcomer, her eyes fixed cold on them, as regally she unleashed her Editor reputation on this girl who stroked Andy, that stroking was making her inner dragon flare. "This is a private conversation that is not concerning you. Go away."

Jill saw red. She wasn't going to be dismissed by her. "Anything in Andy's life concerns me."

"Does it?" Miranda teeth grit.

"Yeah it does. You're Miranda Priestly, right?" Jill stared at her unimpressed with the white haired older woman.

"You must really love treating most people around you like garbage. What your parents not hug you enough Miranda?"

Miranda blinked at her.

Her family life was off limits. She did not treat people like garbage.

"It is so obvious that you treat people as bad as you feel inside but you will not do that to my sister. Do you understand me?" Jill's dark eyes were holding hers sternly.

 _Sister._

She was Andrea's sister.

Miranda saw it the resemblance now to Andrea, and here moments ago, she'd been almost filling up seething with jealousy thinking she was something more to Andrea.

"Now, you're leaving, right now, Miranda."

"I am not." Miranda stood back. "Andrea tell her I'm staying."

Andy had to agree with Jill tonight. Miranda had to leave.

"I want you to go. I can't just be a friend, to you Miranda. I just can't." Handing the small gift back, Miranda blinked. Refusing to take it.

Miranda's heart lurched in rejection, as embarrassment began brimming in her vivid eyes. She was Miranda Priestly. This meant nothing. Not now. So that was that. Their friendship was done.

Over.

 _Fine._

"Keep it. Andrea, have a lovely party with your minder, please do text my Bobbseys back about receiving their gifts. They'd like that from you. Goodnight."

Jill rudely informed her. "She won't. Andy's doesn't work for you. Not since Paris. You can't order her to do anything. She's not yours."

No, she wasn't hers. She also wasn't her friend anymore.

Andrea made that quite clear.

Miranda without looking at Andy once, left. Appearing to feel nothing at all about this, inside she was breaking.

* * *

Roy opened her door. "Home. Ms. Priestly?"

"Yes." Miranda slipped into the town car, her door closed behind her as she let out a shaky breath, slinking into the leather seats. Andrea had just broke up with her.

She couldn't be her friend anymore.

What was she going to tell the girls?

Arriving quicker than she expected with the traffic tonight, she dried her eyes with her shaking fingers as Roy walked around and got her door for her.

A Manolas heel stepped out onto the Upper East Side sidewalk. Bidding her a goodnight as somehow she got up her front steps and found her keys in her clutch.

Disarming the alarm, Patricia greeted her with a whine, and was following at her leg as she went upstairs in a daze.

She'd lost Andrea. Twenty five minutes ago. Andrea didn't even come to be on her side tonight as she should have. Just said to her, to go.

She did.

It really hurt.

Undressing still in a state of shock, grabbing something up to wear, she slipped it on over her shoulders, it was something strewn across her walk in closet upholstered chintz chair.

Wearing it, a soft cottony sweatshirt, as the smell shot through her nose, this was Andrea's.

Remembering Andrea didn't leave this. She took it. On that Sunday morning after when she'd left Andrea sprawled out on top of her bed sheets, naked, lying on her stomach in bed.

That morning, Miranda had woken up, to spooning into Andrea.

She'd never spooned before.

Then waking up more, her eyes bigger, she began having doubts, would Andrea be glad to find her in bed with her, would she wake up from the next pillow, happy about this or disappointed?

Look with unmistakable unease at her naked. And Miranda was never more naked as she was that morning after.

Andrea had never had the pleasure of her company being naked together before.

She had morning breath, her hair was a mussed mess and without any make up on.

Andrea would see she was old and her eyes would assess and reject her, so she arose, dressed quickly and exited.

Taking it off, more upset by it and by herself.

She'd simply have Emily deliver this and anything else Andrea left, when she'd allowed the slobby brunette to treat her home like hers once, least she be accused of stealing them.

Dressing, she'd decided on making herself a small salad and watch some TV. Trying to not think about tonight at all.

Now without Andrea in her ear, on the phone, she could watch television in peace, watch what she liked, grasping the remote and clicking it on.

Flicking past news and a documentary on cows, stopping on an old Friends made her lip curl up.

After Andrea, things would be fine. She really should be glad about this occurring now. Andrea was a bubbly bright distraction she didn't truly need in her life.

She had a multi-million dollar magazine to run.

Life without Andrea, was going to be just great now, back to like before, no more distractions' because of Andrea texting her during her work day with sending her something funny to read, she no longer would be woken up by the brunette's daily early morning call as she made breakfast and brewed a cup of coffee as Miranda blearily half-awake did the same thing in her kitchen.

Both of them just talking about anything.

Her status now. Andrea free.

Patricia whined again at her, she needed a walk. Miranda got the leash from the hall closet, putting it on the prancing back and forth St. Bernard. Patting her fur under her pale fingers. "Be a good girl, just around the block."

Miranda walked Patricia along the tree lined sidewalk of her neighborhood, mulling over, what this meant now. What was she going to do without Andrea to talk to every night?

Who would she call with news now?

Who would listen to her vent about Irv?

She'd have to tell Lacey. How Andrea had just stopped being her friend, Lacey would want to know everything, and likely blame her, it wasn't all her fault, Andrea was just as much to blame, being crass and wanting to know if she came, making such a big thing about it, looking down at Patricia who sniffed a lamp post and pulled her to another spot.

Being indecisive.

"Girl. Come on. If you don't wee in five seconds, we're going home. Patricia. Wee."

"Whoa."

Colliding into something hard. Someone actually who was 6 foot 2 and grumbled out. "You spilled my coffee."

Who normal, drinks coffee at 11:05 at night?

"Sorry." Miranda said, looking up at him this late summer night, apologizing as he mopped his shirt that was splashed then said with surprise evident in his gravelly voice. "Miranda?"

"Gage!"

Blue eyes grew wide and met her ex fiancé's dark chocolate brown eyes, he was long before Greg. He was her first love. He broke her heart. What was he doing back in the city and more so why was he even back in the country?

She thought he was still with Doctors without Borders.

Not wanting to marry her because he found her and the city of New York not exciting enough for him.

Gage greeted her with a quick hug, brushing his chiseled lips to her cheek it brushed her lips instead. "You look great! God it is good to see you again, Miranda!"

Letting her go. " I just moved back a month ago. Let me walk you back to your place." Gage offered.

Taking Patricia's leash from her.

Her mother who was no longer alive, had always liked the way he spelled his name.

It ended with MD.

* * *

"Lacey! Are you awake?"

"No. Miranda it is three in the morning." Lacey grumbled sleepily.

"You can either go back to sleep and I will just not tell you, I met someone tonight."

"Really? What's he like?" Lacey settled her head in her pillows more. Her eyes gently roll over the phone as she listened to Miranda gush about this new perfect guy.

"He sounds awful." She yawned hugely.

What about Andy?

"He's tall, handsome and smart and you know him."

"I do?" Lacey leaned up out of her bed. It wasn't Zumsteg in Orthopedic Surgery, he'd asked for Miranda's number. He'd also praised her calves at that summer cocktail party.

"It's Gage."

All words of being perfect evaporated. Lacey clutched her phone, wide awake now.

"Gage No, As in Gage your ex fiancée. Miranda? The same Gage who left just a note saying to call off the wedding two days before . . .

Getting up out of bed. Pacing. "Gage is not good for you, Miranda—he's just not. He left you. You took months to stop crying. You took forever trying to forget and get over him. He is not good for your emotional well-being. What about Andy?

"What about Andrea?" Miranda shrugged. Andrea wanted her to leave. Told that, both hurt and embarrassed her. A lot.

" _Oh_ that you slept with Andy?"

" _That._ It was just sex, it didn't mean anything deep to Andrea, and we're taking a break from each other. She said how she can't be just my friend. Apparently I'm not enough to be a friend to. I went to her party and she made me leave it."

Hearing the hurt in her friend's voice.

Lacey sighed out. Great move. Andy. Hurting Miranda, made her just self-protect herself. "Miranda. Call Andy."

"No. I won't do that. We leave early this Sunday for Lambert's, are you going to drive up with us?"

Lacey muttered. "Always do." It was a Priestly/Sullivan-Powers tradition. Car trip up to Lambert's beach house. " Wait, if Gage is back, you didn't invite him up there did you?"

The silence on the line told her that she did.

"Yes. I did. Lacey, we talked. He wants another chance."

"What if you say the wrong thing, like oh I don't know, _commitment,_ he'll just disappear for the next decade or two."

"Lacey. Gage, I am going to allow in my life again. We have a history."

As bad as the Hindenburg.

Lacey held the phone down in her covers. Great she had a car ride in a few hours from now, to The Hamptons to make Miranda see how Gage, was still not and never would be right for her.

Knowing one thing for sure, Lambert, Miranda's little brother would agree with her. It was the only thing they could ever agree on.

She would be a Gage neutralizer.

So would her beloved goddaughters. Two redheads. With the sincere promise of new surfboards.


End file.
